Hopeless
by Ivxnovx
Summary: (A.U. Años 50s) Rey era una inocente chica que termina casada con el arrogante Poe Dameron, entre maltratos y abusos, un dia conoce a un hombre llamado Ben, un asesino de la mafia, quien muestra cierto interés en ella, un deseo prohibido y un destino cruel y sangriento le aguarda a Rey, que la llevará a corromperse y a proyectar una venganza junto a su nuevo aliado.
1. Chapter 1: EL SUEÑO ROTO

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **1: El s** **ue** **ño roto.**_

* * *

.

 _._

 _._

 _Era una nublada mañana, se escuchaba el ajetreo matutino entre las calles, Rey corría de prisa, estaba llegando tarde a una audición, escuchaba a unos metros del lugar un chico cantando, Rey entra y ve a una pequeña multitud oyendo al chico cantar, se detuvo un momento a apreciar la escena, había dos personas en una mesa pequeña, el chico cantaba con su banda en un pequeño y apretado escenario, había al menos una docena de personas mas, la mayoría hombres, de hecho, ella era la única mujer._

 _Ella se sentó, fue el centro de atención de los hombres que estaban ahí, ella se incomodo al ver sus miradas, se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y se limitó a escuchar al chico cantando, era una canción pegajosa y rockanrolera, era un chico apuesto, en un traje color marrón con el cabello peinado hacia atrás._

 _Uno de los tipos de la mesa miro, su tabla, tenia una bolígrafo en la mano izquierda, tenia una expresión seria e indiferente, cuando el chico terminó su canción solo asintió y mir_ ó _su tabla y garabate_ ó _algo en ella._

— _Muy bien_ — _habló_ _el hombre mientras miraba la hoja._

 _El hombre era muy imponente, apuesto, llevaba un sombrero de copa, vestía un traje azul marino, a lado de el estaba otro chico mas joven, apuesto, de barba y con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y crepé al frente como Elvis, el vestía de traje negro, posaba sus manos sobre la mesa._

— _Muy bien, siguiente_ — _llamaba mientras veía la hoja_ —. _Rey… Ridley._

 _Rey alzó la mirada, se levantó lentamente_

— _Rey Ridley_ —r _epitió el hombre_

— _Aquí_ — _respondió temerosa_

 _El hombre volteó a verla, se sorprendió un poco a decir verdad._

— _Creí que Rey… era hombre._

— _Dale una oportunidad_ — _interrumpió_ _el chico a su lado_ —. V _amos Rey, te escuchamos._

 _Rey se dirigió al pequeño escenario y miro al frente, una luz enceguecedora la encandilaba, no veía a decir verdad lo que había frente a ella._

— _Bien Rey —habló el hombre con hostilidad_ —. C _hicos suban con ella._

 _Varios muchachos subieron con ella, y tomaron posición con los instrumentos._

— _Dime Rey, que nos cantarás?_

 _Rey volteó a ver a los chicos con temor_

— _No te preocupes, ellos tocaran lo que tu les digas._

— _Goodnight moon_ — _murmuró la chica._

— _No te escucho, Rey_ — _el hombre miró su reloj, lucia muy indiferente._

— _Goodnight moon, señor_ — _repitió, esta vez alzo un poco mas la voz._

— _Bien, chicos, ya la oyeron_ — _indic_ ó _el chico al lado del hombre_

 _El baterista dio la señal y empezó a tocar la canción, Rey cerró sus ojos, y se imaginó que no había nadie en el lugar, que yacía ahí sola, frente al micrófono, y esa luz que solo la alumbraba a ella._

— _There´s a nail in the door, and there´s glass in the lawn, tacks on the floor, and the tv is on, and I always sleep with my guns, when you´re gone…_

 _Rey se abrazaba al microfono, intentando dejar el sentimiento en la canción, lo cual llamó la atención del chico, que la miró impresionado, hipnotizado por la dulce voz que ella emitía de su boca._

— _What should I do? I´m just a little baby, what if the lights go out and maybe, and then the wind just starts to moan, outside the door he followed me home… well, goodnight moon, I want the sun, if it´s not here soon, I might be done, no it won´t be too soon till I say, goodnight moon…_

 _El chico ya idealizaba a Rey en el escenario como ella misma se veía, solo ella ahí, con esa gran luz iluminándola, como las notas musicales concordaban con su voz, sus suaves ademanes, la intensidad con la que transmitía su sentimiento, como en ningún momento ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo._

 _Cuando termino la canción todo quedó_ _en silencio, no hubo aplausos ni halagos, el chico aun seguía anonadado por lo ocurrido_

— _Bien —rompió el silencio_ —. P _uedes pasar a sentarte Rey –pidió el hombre con indiferencia_

 _Rey miró con desilusión todo, bajo lentamente del pequeño escenario, sintió una gran pena, volvió a tomar asiento, un par de hombre audicionaron, después el hombre y el chico discutieron un poco en voz baja, Rey estaba nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo quería saber si ella seria la elegida._

 _El hombre se levanta y se para en el escenario._

— _Muy bien —carraspeó—. Ya tenemos un elegido._

 _El corazón de Rey se encogió al escuchar un nombre que no fuera el suyo, se levantó con gentileza y salió del lugar._

— _Espera! —la detuvo el chico—. No te vayas._

 _Rey voltea y se detiene, ese chico era agradable a la vista, cabello bien peinado hacia atrás, ojos marrones y una sonrisa simpatica._

— _Lamento que no hayas sido elegida_ — _dijo el chico rascándose la nuca_ —. Y _a sabes que para una mujer es difícil entrar en este medio._

— _Esta bien_ —contesto _Rey con decepción_ —. S _eguiré intentando._

— _Soy Poe_ — _estrechó su mano_ —. _Poe Dameron._

 _Rey también estrecho su mano_ —S _oy…_

— _Rey_ —interrumpió _Poe_ —. L _o sé_ — _le dedico una sonrisa._

 _Rey se sonrojó al ver la mirada de Poe sobre ella, ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa._

— _Dime, Rey, tienes que hacer algo después de esto?_

— _No —respondió sonriente_ —. N _o por ahora._

— _Me dejarías invitarte algo?_

— _Claro, porque no? —accedió._

 _Ambos fueron a un pequeño restaurante, Poe fue tan caballeroso con ella, tan dulce, tan servicial, tan amable, ambos platicaron un largo rato sobre sus vidas, sueños y ambiciones._

— _Como fue que quisiste cantar? —curioseó Poe._

— _Bueno… desde niña, no se, es algo que me llena, me apasiona pero.. es muy difícil conseguir alguna oportunidad para poder triunfar en este medio._

— _Si, lo sé_ — _bebió de su ginebra_ —. D _ime y que opina tu familia de esto?_

— _No, yo_ — _hizo una pausa_ —. Y _o no tengo familia, no tengo padres, ni hermanos._

— _Perdón, no quería._

— _Esta bien —lo tranquilizó—. Estoy acostumbrada._

— _Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?_

 _Ambos suben al auto, emprendiendo el regreso al hogar de Rey, cuando llegan Poe se sorprende un poco, al ver que estaban afuera de un orfanato._

— _Aquí vives? —preguntó viendo el lugar._

— _Si —murmuró con la cabeza baja_

— _Disculpa Rey, pero que edad tienes?_

— _En un mes cumpliré 21. Es por eso que fui a la audición, después de cumplir la mayoría de edad puedo al fin salir de aquí y hacer mi vida._

— _Yo te ayudaré, Rey, hablaré con mi jefe para que te considere._

— _No, no, Poe, que pena no, yo puedo hacerlo sola —se avergonzó la chica._

— _Quiero hacerlo, Rey, ya veras —tomó su mano—. Yo ayudaré a cumplir tu sueño._

 **~O~**

2 años después.

Una hermosa mañana iluminaba la ciudad de New Orleans, Rey podía oír las aves cantando en su ventana, era muy molesto en realidad escucharlas cantar tan alegremente cuando su vida ha sido un fiasco tremendo.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, miró a su lado, al hombre que la había "salvado" de su pobre vida, se levantó lentamente, contempló a su esposo con desdén, ya estaba mas que fastidiada de ver al maldito llegar a altas horas de la noche, borracho y en plan agresivo.

La noche anterior tuvo un altercado con él en la que tuvo que entregarse a él a la fuerza, odiaba cuando él hacia eso.

Caminó hacia el baño y abrió la llave del agua y llenó la tina, se miró en el espejo, lucia ojerosa y cansada, en un par de semanas estaría por cumplir 23 años, observó a través del espejo todo su triste y solitario pasado, y su triste presente.

Se puso frente al tocador para maquillarse y arreglarse, vio por el espejo a Poe levantándose con resaca, para variar.

—Hay mucha luz —musitó fastidiado.

—No debiste beber anoche, así no estarías con resaca —dijo cepillando su cabello.

—Deberías de cerrar la boca y no opinar cuando nadie te pregunta —contestó con hostilidad.

Rey lo volteó a ver con rencor.

—Y deja de verme de esa manera —se levantaba de la cama y la toma por la cara—. Te espero abajo, hay que desayunar, amor.

Rey lo miró con decepción, sin duda no era el hombre que había conocido hacia dos años, todo un machista controlador.

Bajo a hacer el desayuno, espero a que su amado esposo bajara, ambos desayunaron, en silencio, Poe miraba el periódico.

—Hoy soñé en el día que nos conocimos —la esperanza porque su marido recordase ese día apareció en su rostro.

—Ajá —Poe miraba el periódico, totalmente distraído de las palabras de su mujer.

Rey lo vio con cara de: _"Es en serio, idiota?"_

—Recuerda que hoy entro antes al bar.

—Si —apenas contestó.

Ambos salieron y subieron al auto, Rey quiso perderse entre el viento que soplaba en su cara, perderse entre los edificios, las calles, la gente, desde hacia mucho que ya no se sentía con vida.

Poe la dejó en el bar, el lugar donde ella había audicionado hacia dos años atrás.

—Vendré por ti a las 11 —le informó.

Rey lo miró, Poe miraba hacia el frente esperando que ella se bajara, Rey se acercó y beso su mejilla.

—Te amo —le dijo a su marido.

—Y yo a ti —respondió mirándola—. Anda ve —la despidió con frialdad.

Rey bajo del auto, nunca se había sentido tan vacía al decir esas palabras, poco a poco iban perdiendo el sentido, observó como el auto de Poe se perdía entre el horizonte de la calle y entró al bar, en donde ahí ella hacia de mesera y cantante por las noches, su vida en si era mas miserable que vivir en aquel orfanato, todo el sueldo que ella ganaba era decomisado por su marido, así ella no tendría a donde irse o huir.

—Como va todo? —le pregunta el barman.

—Bien, hoy no hay tanta gente como otros días.

—En unos minutos es tu descanso deberías dejar eso, yo lo llevo.

—No, yo lo llevo —expresó con cara cansada—. No puedo descansar, debo arreglarme para subir a ese escenario.

—Vaya, Rey, te estas malpasando, necesitas descansar.

—No, Finn, estar en ese escenario es lo único que me hace feliz en el día.

—Bueno, entonces yo llevo esos tragos, tu ve y arréglate.

—Esta bien, te tomo la palabra —se alejó con prisa.

* * *

La noche ya había caído, las luces de la ciudad brillaban a través de las calles, un coche paro en el bar, de ahí bajaron dos hombres, uno ambos vestían de traje bastante elegante, uno de ellos era de piel pálida y cabello oscuro, con una barba que le quedaba de miedo, tan imponente, el otro hombre igual de apuesto, era pelirrojo, tenia su cabello todo peinado hacia atrás, también igual de imponente, ambos entraron al bar.

—Te dije que este era un buen lugar –anunció el pelirrojo.

Ambos se sentaron en la zona mas oscura del bar, pidieron un par de ginebras.

Rey estaba en su camerino, frente al espejo, recordando ese día, la audición, de pronto se puso sentimental al recordar, una lagrima salió de sus mejillas, se la secó con agresividad, no quería llorar, tenia que ser fuerte y sobrellevar esto.

Se levantó de la silla y salió rumbo al escenario, la banda ya estaba lista.

—Rey, con cual empezamos? —preguntó el baterista.

Rey se detuvo a pensar, ya tenia muchísimo que la canción que tenia en mente era escuchada por los comensales del bar.

—Goodnight moon —pidió sonriente.

De nuevo las luces la alumbraron, resaltaba su pálida piel entre aquella agresiva luz, los espectadores pusieron su atención en ella, el chico y el pelirrojo no habían puesto atención al escenario, ambos perdidos entre sus tragos, la música empezó hacer su sonido, Rey cerro sus ojos y se dejo embriagar por cada nota musical, se acercóáé al micrófono y con sus manos enguantadas se aproximó al micrófono con delicadeza y ternura y soltó las primeras palabras.

El chico de cabello negro se giró de inmediato para ver aquella chica que resaltaba entre todo el escenario, al igual que Poe también quedó hipnotizado entre esa voz tan perfecta, tan dulce, tan melancólica.

De pronto la iluminación cambió y Rey lograba ver a los espectadores, la única manera de no morir de nervios al estar frente a todos era mirar a todos sin mirar a nadie en realidad, balanceaba su cabeza al ritmo de la música, tomando el micrófono de una manera seductora y tierna.

Sus ojos comenzaron a pasear entre la multitud, y de repente por primera vez desde que se subía a cantar a ese escenario, hizo contacto visual, con una persona en especifico, sus ojos posaron sobre aquel hombre que también la miraba tan detenidamente, sus miradas se conectaron en el aire, Rey no sintió nervios ni perdió el ritmo ni la voz, lo miraba tan enigmática y seductoramente, solo hasta que la canción terminara y los aplausos rompieran el hipnotismo entre los dos, Rey bajó la mirada dos segundos pero volvió a mirarlo sin temor ni pena, mas bien misteriosamente.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Pólvora

**_2: Pólvora._**

 _"Los dulces sueños estan hechos de esto, quien soy yo para diferir? Viajé por el mundo y los siete mares, todos están buscando algo…" –Sweet dreams are made of this (Eurythmics)._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Era tarde, Rey aguardaba afuera, sentada en una banca, ya eran cerca de las 11pm, esperaba a que su marido llegara por ella, estaba algo fresco, tenia un abrigo, ya tenia un buen rato esperando.

—Qué hace una dama sola a estas horas de la noche? —preguntaba el hombre que la estuvo mirando toda la noche.

Rey se intimidó ante su presencia pero no quería ser descortés.

—Espero a mi marido.

—Vaya, que un hombre permita que su mujer trabaje en un bar en las noches —murmuró.

Rey lo miró con molestia, al parecer prácticamente el hombre la habia llamado mujerzuela.

—¿Disculpe? —reprendió ofendida.

—No — se disculpó con rápidez—. No me malinterprete. Es solo que es raro que un hombre deje a su mujer a altas horas de noche, sola…

—No estoy sola —interrumpió Rey acomodándose el cabello—. Aquí todos me conocen.

—Yo aun no tengo el placer —añadió el hombre con una sonrisa—. Soy Ben, Ben Solo—extendió su mano con gentileza.

Rey lo miró, no cabia duda que el hombre era sumamente atractivo, tanto que intimidaba; la amabilidad con la que aritculaba sus palabras no tenía la más minima comparación con ningún otro hombre que hubiera conocido.

—Rey Rid… Dameron —tomó su mano con cierta timidez.

Ben toma su mano y la acerca hacia él para besar delicadamente sus nudillos, provocando que Rey se sonrojara el hecho.

—Un hermoso y peculiar nombre —alagó con una sonrisa.

Rey alejó su mano, se sentia muy intimidada, tanta amabilidad la abrumaba; estaba ya tan acostumbrada a la hostileza de su esposo y a la subestimación de su jefe que se sentía algo desmerecedora de un simple halago. Por su puesto que Ben se dio cuenta de ello, la chica no era nada discreta con sus expresiones.

—No tiene porque temer, Rey —intentaba romper la tensión con una sonrisa—. Soy inofensivo.

Rey sonrió con sutileza para dirigir su mirada al suelo, no tenía palabras para pronunciar, hacia unas horas no paraba el contacto visual con aquel hombre que tenía frente mientras cantaba y ahora no podía siquiera mirarle a la cara; miraba su reloj, en un intento de discimular su nerviosismo, su marido aun seguía sin llegar.

—Veo que su marido se ha demorado —Ben rompió la tensión.

—Si —respondió pensativa—. Como siempre.

—Si desea, puedo llevarla a su casa.

—No —contestó tajantemente apenada—. No es necesario, él llegará en algún momento.

—Por favor, Rey, esta haciendo más frio, por favor, déjeme, llevarla.

Rey lo pensó, ¿iba a subirse al auto de un desconocido? Tenía escasos minutos de haber conocido al hombre, no sabía que clase de ser humano era ¿Y si la secuestraba? Bueno, no seria tan malo, seria mejor que vivir con el desalmado de su esposo.  
La cabeza le dio mil vueltas antes de responder, la cordura no cabía en su mente en ese momento. Después de todo, el hombre parecía decente y amable, no percibía maldad en él, o eso pensaba ella.

—Si… supongo que esta bien —titubeó.

Ben le hizo la seña para que le siguiera hasta el coche, ella aún insegura caminó casi detrás suyo sin bajar la guardia, Ben le abrió la puerta del auto, Rey le miró con cierta inseguridad pero al final de cuentas terminó por subir al vehiculo, estaba tan cohibida, nunca habia estado en un auto con otro hombre que no fuera su marido.

Ben era un hombre tan imponente, tan atractivo, era mucho su descaro al mirarlo mientras él conducía, se sonrojó por el hecho haciendo que volteara bruscamente hacia su ventana, fueron los 20 minutos mas largos de su vida, hasta que por fin el auto se encontraba frente a su casa. Sana y salva, habìa llegado a casa, el hombre había pasado la prueba, en realidad era una buena persona. Ben bajó del auto y rápidamente abrió la puerta de Rey, ésta bajo lentamente, con cierta vergüenza de que minutos antes había pensado mal de él.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció con amabilidad—. No era necesario que se molestara.

—Para nada, fue un placer, señora Dameron —tomó su mano nuevamente para besarla.

—Ahora estoy en deuda con usted.

—Puede pagarme con una invitación a cenar —insinuó.

—Sabe que soy una mujer casada —recalcó mirándole a los ojos.

—Le estoy invitando una cena —respondió sonriente—. No le estoy proponiendo nada que no pueda a hacer, solo una simple cena de amigos.

—Ahora seremos amigos? —preguntó Rey.

—Solo si usted así lo desea —Ben continuaba sosteniendo la mano de aquella chica.

—Claro —sonrió alejando su mano con gentileza.

—Entonces tenemos una cena pendiente —dice Ben—. Ya sé donde encontrarla.

—Hasta luego, señor Solo —se despidió Rey desde la acera.

—Señora Dameron —inclinó su cabeza en señal de despedida para después dedicarle una sonrisa.

Rey miró al hombre subir a su auto y le miró perderse entre la calle, suspiró profundamente, no sabía exactamente porqué pero aquel encuentro era sumamente inquietante. Entró en la casa, por su puesto no había rastros ni señales de Poe, subió a su habitación se deshizo de su peinado y su ropa para tomar un baño caliente, después se arregló para meterse en la cama, no recordaba el dia en que habia tenido un dia bueno, ahora tenía un amigo, uno muy amable, sonrió y quedó pensativa hasta quedar dormida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ben arrancó en su auto, tenia que llegar a una cita, prendió un puro de tabaco mientras conducia entre las solitarias, oscuras y sombrías calles, pasaron unos 30 minutos y casi en las afueras de la ciudad, llegó a una casona, bastante rústica y elegante, habia un par de gorilones en la reja de la entrada, tan solo vieron a Ben y abrieron la reja, Ben entró con el auto y estacionó alrededor de una rotonda donde en medio habia una pequeña fuente, terminó el puro y se dirigió al asiento trasero donde sacó un gran maletín el cual abrió y en él habia un gran arsenal, revólveres, unas cuantas granadas, suministro de balas y algunas navajas, sacó un par de pistolas y las guardó en la parte interna de su elegante saco, cerró el maletín y lo bajó del auto, se acomodó su saco se peinó el cabello hacia atrás con su mano mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor para caminar hacia la puerta principal de la casona.

El pelirrojo le abrió la puerta, ambos caminaban hacia el despacho.

—Llegas tarde, Solo —le decía el pelirrojo con cierta molestia.

—Tranquilo, Hux —respondió sonriente y a punto de entrar al despacho—. Tengo todo bajo control.

Ben entró al despacho, estaba a media luz, en el gran escritorio habia una gran y mullida silla de piel giratoria, la persona que yacía ahí, estaba sentada de espaldas, Ben se acercó con confianza.

—Llegas tarde, Ben —le reprendió una voz femenina.

—Lo siento, Madame —se disculpó con cortesía—. Pero me surgió un imprevisto.

—Mmm, ya veo —contesta la mujer moviendo sus dedos sobre el poza brazos—. ¿y lograste resolver tu imprevisto?

—El resultado es —dice con voz seductora—. Satisfactorio, Madame.

La mujer se gira hacia Ben, era una mujer no más allá de los 50 años, muy bella a decir verdad, tenía su cabello castaño no mas allá de sus hombros, algunas canas hacían acto de presencia entre sus mechones, ojos marrones pero penetrantes, labios carnosos y pintados de un rojo carmesí, vestía con un hermoso traje tipo sastre color rojo sangre, tenia unos guantes de encaje color blanco, posó su manos delicadamente sobre el escritorio.

—Bien, Ben —dice la mujer con una sonrisa—. ¿Listo para tu siguiente misión?

—Usted, dígame ¿qué hay que hacer, Madame?

—No es aquí, es en otra ciudad.

—¿Eso me ha detenido antes? —resaltó con una sonrisa.

La mujer soltó una pequeña risa —Es por eso que eres mi favorito, Ben —sacó de su escritorio un sobre amarillento para ofrecerselo a Ben.

Ben tomò el sobre y abriò su contenido.

—Pon al tanto a Hux y llévalo contigo, que aprenda del maestro —le indicó.

Ben asintió y guardó el contenido del sobre y se dirigiò a la mujer

—Madame —pronunció en modo de despedida para salir del despacho.

A decir verdad Ben era el favorito, de la Madame, era el mas eficaz, eficiente y hacía muy bien su trabajo, Ben fue a donde Hux y ambos bajaron al sótano para surtir sus municiones, ambos se prepararon y salieron en el auto a plena madrugada.

Condujo un par de horas hasta llegar a Shell Beach, tenían en la mira a un traficante estafador que había escapado con toda la mercancía de la Madame, y no solo eso, habia acribillado a casi 3 docenas de sus hombres, todos ellos encargados de llevarle el encargo al supuesto socio, si bien el tipo era letal, tenían que crear un plan maestro para llegar a ese hijo de puta estafador, no iba a ser una tarea sencilla liquidarlo.

Tenian varias pistas, sabían que partirían de Shell Beach hacia el puerto donde de ahí se irían a Florida, tenían que interceptarlo y liquidarlos a todos; antes tendrían que monitorear el barco donde tenían su mercancía, ambos llegaron poco después de las 4am, todo estaba tranquilo, oscuro y silencioso, habia varios guaruras fuera de la embarcación, sabían que el tipejo estafador no estaría presente sino hasta que zarparan.

Hux vio a un tipo merodeando en la proa, dos en la popa y tres en el muelle, no seria ningún problema, ambos bajaron lentamente del auto, estaba oscuro, a decir verdad no se veía gran cosa, a pocos metros del muelle, Ben y Hux lanzaron un par de bombas humeantes y corrieron hacia los primero tres hombres y los degollaron, los lanzaron lenta y cuidadosamente al agua, abordaron el barco por la parte de abajo, caminaron por los pasillos, no habia nadie cuidando la mercancía por la parte interna del barco.

Cuando el humo empezó a esparcirse, los hombres a bordo notaron que no habia nadie en el muelle, se alertaron y empezaron a agudizar su vista pero no veian a nadie, no tuvieron que preocuparse demasiado tiempo, el sol empezaba a asomarse a través del mar, el amanecer iba a manifestarse.

Ben y Hux aguardaron en el camarote del capitán, sabían perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo, afuera llegó el estafador, un tipejo altanero y cínico llamado Graham Stomp, llegó con su multitud de gorilas y abordaron el barco, tomaron sus posiciones y soltaron las amarras y el barco zarpó, Graham un tipo entrajeado, con algunos 40 años de edad, con barba y un puro en su mano izquierda, miró al horizonte tomando el timón con la otra mano, después de 20 minutos, dejó el cargo a otro hombre y se dirigió a su camerino, no hubo tal resistencia, al abrir la puerta no vio nada inusual, simplemente, Hux cerró la puerta tras él, éste apenas volteó y recibió una puñalada en el cuello que terminó por desangrarlo sin poder hacer algún ruido.

Hux algo asqueado limpió su artefacto letal para volver a guardarlo en su saco, miró a Ben y ambos asintieron en continuar el plan, solo fue cuestión de tiempo de salir del camarote y tomar el mando de la nave, Ben solo caminaba por los pasillos revisando cada centímetro y donde viera vida era terminada por una bala, entre él y Hux arrojaron los cadáveres al mar, sonrió satisfecho, un trabajo bien hecho, todo iba perfecto, redirigieron el barco de regreso, en cuanto atracaron mandó a Hux a dejar el mensaje a la Madame para que estuviera al tanto, su mercancía a salvo y el trabajo terminado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rey despertó, la mañana pintaba bien, no veía a su marido, pareciese que no llegó la noche anterior, se levantó de la cama, preparó el baño y se duchó, se vistió, arregló y bajó a la cocina, su marido yacia fresco como lechuga sentado en la mesa con una taza de café.

—¿Dónde estabas anoche? —pregunta Rey con gentileza pero con una pizca de hostilidad.

—¿Qué? ¿me vas a interrogar? —contestó con imponencia.

—No, solo que no viniste anoche por mi y...

—Tenia que atender unos asuntos — interrumpió bebiendo de la taza.

—¿Asuntos? —preguntó Rey intrigada—. ¿Qué asuntos?

—Eso no te incumbe —respondió con arrogancia—. ¿Quién te trajo entonces?

Rey pensó dos segundos antes de contestar —Finn —mintió.

—Bien —dijo mientras veía el periódico—. Por cierto, hoy tenemos que ir al médico para que te revise.

—¿Médico? Pero si no estoy enferma —añadiò con sorpresa.

—Pues si, pero ya llevamos casi dos años casados y no me has dado ningún hijo, quiero ver que no tengas algún problema.

—Pero yo me siento bien, yo nunca me enfermo, puede ser que seas tu el que…

—Por favor… —la interrumpe arrogantemente entre risas—. No seas ridícula—. Alístate, nos vamos en 15 minutos.

Ambos suben al auto, y emprenden la ruta rumbo a la clínica. Rey jamás se habia planteado la idea en la cabeza, no se le pasaba por la mente la idea de los hijos, no porque no quisiera, sino porque su vida era demasiado agobiante, estresante pero sobre todo, miserable.  
Aunque la idea no la desagradó, sería algo sublime tener a alguien más a quien amar, cuidar y que la amáse de igual forma, tener al fin una familia.

La revisión fue rápida, el doctor les explicó que no habia ningún problema, ella estaba sana y en plena condición para concebir, tal vez podrían atribuirle la infertilidad a un problema de estrés o simplemente que nunca coíncidian en las fechas en las que debìan tener relaciones para ppder embarazarse, demasiada casualidad pensó ella, pero se alivió de saber que ella estaba sana, por otro lado el doctor atribuyó que el del problema era Poe, pero este no dejó siquiera que el doctor dijera mas e indignado, tomó a su mujer saliendo del consultorio, blasfemando al aire, Rey subió al auto, estaba seria y callada, Poe la miró, por un momento sintió lástima por ella, esa pobre criatura no tenía la culpa, era solo una desgraciada con poca suerte, solo la tomó de la mano y le sonrió.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien —le dijo

Pero no, no lo estaba y no lo iba a estar, ella sabia que no iba a estar bien, no lo ha estado desde hacia tiempo, Poe se dirigió al bar para dejar a su esposa en la puerta.

—Dile a Finn que te lleve a casa, no llegaré de nuevo —dice mirando al frente.

Rey lo miró, pero no por mucho, solo bajo del auto, esta vez no le dijo palabra alguna, solo vio como Poe arrancó y se perdió en el horizonte, Rey entró al bar y se preparó para servir las mesas, pasaron varias horas antes de que pudiera ver al chico ese imponente y atractivo.

Igualmente al momento de subir al escenario no logró verlo, no estaba presente entre la multitud, sintió cierta desilusión al no verlo, pero claro, ¿como iba a volver a verlo? Además, ¿porqué pensaba en él?

Ella era casada, no debía siquiera emocionarse con la idea de tener una amistad con él conociendo el temperamento de su marido, algo que él jamás aprobarìa ni permitiría, el suceso de la clínica le había revuelto los pensamientos; permaneció seria durante el trayecto a casa, apenas y cruzó palabra con Finn, miraba las casas y edificios de la ciudad a través de la ventana del auto, en ese momento una idea invadió su cabeza y aunque intentaba disiparla, no podía negarse a si misma que deseaba que Ben hubiera ido al bar y fuera él quien la llevara a casa esa noche.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	3. Chapter 3: Química mortal

**[[[WARNING]]]**  
 **Este capítulo tiene contenido de violencia, consumo de sustancias y situaciones sexuales explícitas.**

 _ **3: Química mortal.**_

" _Te ruego que continúes cazándome", Haunting, Halsey_

.  
.

La mañana se avecinó en la ciudad, Rey no quería lidiar con los desplantes mañaneros de Poe, por lo que solo despertar se apresuró a prepararle el café a su marido, se alistó para irse a primer hora de la mañana, una larga caminata le sentaría bien para acomodar sus pensamientos y distraerse.

Logro avanzar un par de cuadras para que un auto meramente familiar se pusiera a la par de su caminar. Era el señor Solo.

―Buenos días, señora Dameron ―saludó el hombre amablemente.

Rey giró para verle y sonreir con gentileza, el apuesto hombre tan imponente al volante, con su traje negro y gafas de sol.

―Señor Solo.

―Supongo que está en camino a su trabajo.

―Si ―respondió sonriente acomodando su cabello detrás de la oreja, un acto involuntario de coquetería que solía hacer―. Creo que me vendría bien una caminata.

―¿No prefiere que la lleve? ―se ofreció Ben mientras se quita a los lentes oscuros.

―No es necesario ―se apresuró a contestar mientras miraba a su alrededor, no quería que por alguna razón su marido llegara y le armara una escena.

―No es molestia ―sonrió―. Está algo frío esta mañana, el bar está lejos y caminar hasta alla puede enfermarla, puede resfriarse.

Rey continuaba reacia ante el ofrecimiento del señor Ben, se le hacía algo increíble que la noche anterior había deseado que la hubiese llevado a casa.

―Vamos ―Ben se estiró para abrir la puerta del copiloto―. Suba por favor.

La chica temerosa pero sin chistar más, se acercó al vehículo y se adentró en su interior, Ben se puso de vuelta los lentes y se incorporó a la avenida, hubo algo de silencio durante algunos minutos, pero Rey se sentía cómoda, extrañamente cómoda.

―¿Le importa si hacemos una rápida parada? ―preguntó Ben mientras giraba el volante para orillarse en la acera.

Ben llegó a una pequeña cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, comieron un almuerzo hogareño,

Rey estaba demasiado cohibida, mas que nada porque no quería que su marido hiciera acto de presencia, aunque no tuviera que hacerlo, él no solia frecuentar el centro, pero la paranoia la perseguia, se sentia como si hiciera algo malo, aunque no era así, era solo un simple almuerzo.

―¿Sra. Dameron? ―la llamó Ben mirándola, la chica apenas y habia tocado bocado.

―¿Si? ―respondió pensativa.

―Apenas y ha tocado la comida, ¿se siente bien?

―Si, es solo que... ―se detuvo a pensar―. No sé, es la primera vez que almuerzo con un hombre que no sea mi esposo.

―¿Y eso la incomoda?

―No, no ―dice sonriendo―. Está bien.

―¿Su marido no la deja tener amistades?

―No sé, jamás habia sucedido ―añadió con la mirada baja.

―Digame ―preguntó Ben con intriga―. ¿Cómo es su esposo?

Ben sabía que habia dado en el clavo, la chica claramente sentía un temor hacia el hombre que la había desposado, podría tratarse de un machista, controlador que golpeaba mujeres… quien sabe.

―Es amable ―describió Rey recordando las veces que Poe la callaba―. Atento ―pensó en las veces que él la ignoraba cuando ella quería decirle algo―. Respetuoso ―recordó las veces que la obligaba a estar con él en la intimidad.

―¿Lo ama? ―se atrevió a preguntar.

Rey lo miró con indignación ―¿Disculpe?

―¿Usted lo ama?

―Me parece inapropiada la pregunta, si no fuera asi, no me habría casado.

―Casarse no quiere decir que se ame a una persona, Rey ―dijo Ben bebiendo de su taza de café.

―Creo que no deberíamos hablar de estas cosas, señor Solo.

―Podemos dejar los formalismos.

―No creo que eso sea conveniente ―Rey comenzaba a sentirse intimidada por la personalidad del hombre que tenía frente a ella; un hombre bastante directo y que no se andaba por las ramas o la etiqueta.

―Seremos amigos, ¿no? ―cuestionó.

―Prefiero referirme a usted como señor Solo y le sugiero que usted también haga lo mismo ―guardó compostura levantándose de la silla.

―Me disculpo ―dice Ben levantándose―. No se vaya, se lo suplico ―la tomó del brazo con gentileza―. Perdone mi insolencia, soy bastante directo en ocasiones, me ruego me disculpe, no volverá a suceder.

Rey lo miró, tan amable, tan servicial, todo lo opuesto a Poe; Ben Solo se deshacía de disculpas frente a ella, eso la conmovió y le sacó una sonrisa, asintió sin decir palabra.

―Permítame llevarla a su trabajo ―dijo mientras sacaba de su billetera algunos billetes para dejar pagada la cuenta.

Rey permitió que Ben la llevara al bar, estaba algo indecisa con su idea de entablar una amistad con el hombre, sabia que le traeria problemas en cuanto Poe se enterara, conociéndolo en sus arranques de celos seria capaz de matarlo a él y a ella de paso, tendría que poner fin a esa idea loca.

El hombre era sumamente agradable y le estaba gustando convivir con él, aunque solo se hayan conocido por dos días, había visto lo suficiente como para que le terminara de caer bien. Claro que, así habìa comenzado su historia con Poe, las apariencias al final de cuentas podían engañar como Poe había engañado a Rey con su verdadero carácter.

Llegaron afuera del bar, ella sonrió con gentileza y bajó del auto.

―Gracias por el almuerzo.

―La veré aquí esta noche ―se despide con una sonrisa.

Rey asintió con la cabeza, vio el auto alejarse y entró al bar, intentaría no pensar en ese hombre que le estaba alterando sus pensamientos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Entró a su camerino, faltaban algunos minutos para salir, miraba en el espejo a una Rey que no logró cumplir su sueño como Poe se lo habia prometido.

"Maldito patán mentiroso" pensó.

―¿Estás lista, Rey? ―preguntaba Finn del otro lado de la puerta.

―Si ―contestó Rey viendo su reflejo en el espejo.

Tomó su guantes blancos de encaje y se levantó de la silla, caminó por el pequeño pasillo que dirigía afuera y subió al escenario, observó entre la multitud al hombre que la había traído esa tarde.

Ben le hizo una seña con su trago y le dedicó una sonrisa, ella lo miró con misterio, se giro a ver a los chicos de la banda y empezó la música, no sucedió lo que pasó la primera vez, esta vez había algo en el aire que los conectaba, con la mirada, con la voz, con la música, él quiso perderse entre las silabas de su voz, ella quiso perderse entre las fantasias de su mente, quería escapar, ser libre, quería volar.

Ben Solo se estaba fijando en una mujer prohibida, una mujer que nunca sería alcanzable para él, tendría que hacer algo atroz para poder acercarse a ella, tenerla, poder estar con ella….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rey terminó su turno en el bar, se preparó para salir a casa, sabia que su esposo no iria por ella, estaba por decirle a Finn que la llevara pero el señor Ben insistió en llevarla, ella aceptó, ambos subieron al auto y emprendieron el regreso, una vez aparcado el auto fuera de la casa de los Dameron, Rey se despidió gentilmente de Ben.

―Gracias de nuevo Señor Solo ―se despide.

―Llámeme Ben ―insistió.

La chica sonrió suspirando con la cabeza ante la petición, se disponía a darse la media vuelta para entrar a casa.

―Espere ―la detuvo―. Si le pasa algo puede decirme Rey.

Rey lo miró, era como si él supiera algo más, ¿acaso podía leerle la mente? Se preguntó mientras lo miraba con intriga.

―¿Pasarme algo? ¿Cómo qué? ―fingió.

―Lo que fuera.

―No tiene que preocuparse demasiado por mi señor Solo ―lanzó una sonrisa con una pizca de nerviosismo.

―No puedo evitarlo ―habló Ben sin pensarlo.

―¿Evitar preocuparse por mi? ―frunció el ceño.

―Rey ―interrumpió una voz detrás de ella.

Rey volteó y el mayor de sus miedos estaba manifestándose en ese momento, era su marido detrás de ella, con ojos de furia al ver a Ben junto a ella.

―Creí que Finn te traería ―habló con hostilidad.

Rey calló en todo momento solo bajo la mirada, sabía que cualquier justificación, explicación o palabra sería agravar su enojo aún más.

―Yo me ofrecí a traerla señor Dameron ―respondió Ben con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que sin duda quemaba a Poe de coraje.

―Y usted es...

―Ben Solo ―estrechó su mano con confianza, mostró una sonrisa que se podía malinterpretar.

―Le agradezco que haya traído a mi esposa ―enfatizó Poe―. Pero a la próxima absténgase de hacerlo, no tiene porque molestarse.

―No fue ninguna molestia, fue todo un placer ―miró el semblante tan sumiso de Rey, procedió a inclinar su cabeza despidiéndose―. Señora Dameron.

Rey solo lo miró y le hizo un gesto de despedida, Poe vio el auto del nuevo amigo de su mujer alejarse, la tomó con cierta brusquedad del delgado brazo de su mujer y se dirigieron a la casa. Pudo percibir el olor a brandy en su aliento, estaba ebrio, de nuevo.

―Me lastimas ―le hizo saber.

―¿Y que hay de ti? ―le reclamó Poe con furia sacudiendo su brazo―. ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer frente a mi casa con un tipejo?

―Qué? ―contestó sorprendida.

―¿Acaso andas de ramera en el bar? ―preguntó en tono alto―. ¿Necesitas mas dinero?

Rey no sabía si reir o enojarse, ya solo faltaba eso, era el colmo, se imaginaba reclamos pero no de tal calaña, solo intentó alejarse de él, ya tenía su brazo rojo de tanto sarandeo.

―¿Que te pasa? ―intentó razonar ―. Él es una buena persona que se ofreció a traerme, es un cliente frecuente del bar.

―¡Vaya! ―exclamó―. Así que, ¿frecuentemente te viene a traer?―le gritó―. ¿Cuánto le cobras por los favores?

Rey le propinó una bofetada, una cosa era ser sumisa y otra muy diferente a ser insultada sin razón, seguido de eso, Poe la aprisionó con sus brazos contra la pared, el hombre estaba más que ahogado en alcohol, Rey aún no se explicaba como fue que su esposo estaba en casa, porque no fue por ella al bar; ahora si se cuestionaba el porque aceptó que el señor Solo la trajera.

―¿Dónde te toca? ―preguntó con coraje a su oído―. ¿Aquí? ―le decía acariciando su muslo derecho.

―Basta ―le dijo Rey con miedo―. Nadie me ha tocado.

―¿Dónde te besó? ―le habló con agresión mientras la jalaba del cabello y besaba su cuello.

―Me lastimas ―chilló con temor.

―Tu me lastimas a mi ―le decía el jadeando alrededor de su cuello―. ¿Porqué me haces esto? ―la sostenía de la cabeza con ambas manos mirándola a los ojos―. Yo te lo he dado todo.

Rey lo miraba con enojo y temor, no podía soltarse de él, el coraje empezaba a causarle lagrimas en los ojos, el olor que él despedía de su cuerpo le causaba asco, más aún cuando él irrumpió en sus labios, logró saborear ese asqueroso licor que a él le gustaba consumir.

―Ahora no, Poe ―intentó detenerle.

―¿Y con él si? ―la tomó de los brazos.

―No me metí con nadie, entiéndelo! ―le alzó la voz.

Rey lo empujó y subió las escaleras rápidamente y se encerró en el baño, sintió una mezcla de temor y asco, no quería que ni por asomo, Poe se atreviera a tocarla de nuevo, no a la fuerza, recordó la vez que ella hizo el amor con él, tan delicadamente, lleno de amor, gentileza, deseo. No ahora que probablemente sería una pesadilla.

Tomó un baño rápido y se acostó, Poe por su parte abrió otra botella de brandy y se la empinó toda en seco, horas después volvió a subir al dormitorio para despertar a su esposa con una sesión de besos, Rey empezó a estremecerse de miedo y coraje, no quería que la tocara más, y menos en ese estado.

―No ahora, Poe ―giraba su cabeza para evitar sus besos.

―Yo quiero ahora, Rey, eres mi esposa. Tengo todo el derecho.

―No... por favor ―se levantaba de la cama.

Poe la detuvo del brazo y la regresó con brusquedad.

―No vas a ir a ningún lado ―la aprisionó debajo de él.

―Por favor ―le suplicó entre lágrimas―. Estás ebrio, así no.

―Te deseo tanto ―le susurraba al oído.

Rey sintió las manazas de Poe recorriendo su cuerpo, estalló de furia y lo empujó tirándolo de la cama, se levantó pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Poe la detuvo de nuevo, furioso la abofeteó tirándola al suelo, Rey lloraba desconsolada, puede que Poe fuera un machista pero de eso a ¿un golpeador?

La levantó agresivamente del brazo, la tomó del cuello y la arrojó contra la cama, casí le arrancaba la ropa a jalones.

―Poe… ¡por favor! ―pedía con desesperación ahogada en llanto ―. Me haces daño.

―¡Callate! ―le ordenó mientras ponía la palma de su mano sobre su boca para que no pudiera hablar más.

Rey intentó forcejear con él pero era inútil, Poe mucho mas alto, y con un cuerpo notablemente mas fuerte que el de Rey, la besuqueó por todas partes, la jalaba del cabello para que no opusiera resistencia a sus besos, Rey nunca sintió el mayor asco ante los labios de su marido, era una intromisión de su espacio personal, nunca habia sido tan violento, sus manos tocándole cada centímetro de su ser, era una violación a su alma, su corazón, cada grito de dolor y furia, un llamado de auxilio, quería un milagro, que la salvase de las garras de su opresor.

Pero el milagro no llegaba, ni su salvador, ni nada, Poe tapaba su boca para parar los llantos, se despojo del camisón de Rey dejándolo casi hecho en tiras, y la penetró violentamente, cada embestida, era como un puñal enterrándose dentro de su corazón, el sentir su miembro dentro de su interior, irrumpiendo de manera temeraria y brusca, una punzada de dolor, en su alma y en su intimidad que ardía por la falta de lubricación que su cuerpo no pudo crear, aquel hombre que cuando lo conoció parecía dulce y amable, se había convirtido en un monstruo.

Ella ya se habia rendido, solo dejó que su marido terminara con la profanación de su cuerpo, entre lagrimas y un dolor enorme en sus piernas, sus brazos, su cara, su entrepierna, sintió un alivio al sentir aquel liquido espeso caliente entrando en su interior, no por el placer, sino porque asi podría librarse de él.

Y asi fue, tan solo Poe terminó de satisfacer su deseo, cayó rendido en la cama, Rey se levantó lentamente, sintiéndose derrotada, herida y usada, se abrazó a si misma y soltó mas lagrimas por unas horas mas, se sentó en el suelo recargándose en la cama, miró al hijo de puta que habia destruido su sueños, su vida y su dignidad; ya faltaba poco para el amanecer, no habia dormido nada, ya no habia mas lagrimas que derramar, solo se levantó del suelo y entró al baño, sabia que no podía lavar aquella suciedad que Poe habia dejado en ella, y no suciedad literal, sino la emocional.

Se miró en el espejo, se quitó lo poco que le quedaba del camisón roto, se vio demacrada, con un ojo hinchado, una mejilla entre roja amoratada, pasó su mano sobre su cuerpo comenzando en el cuello, su pobre y sensible piel, que era propensa a crear marcas rápidamente, habían dibujado marcas rojas desde su cuello, sus brazos, su pecho, casi en todo el cuerpo, Rey soltó unas lágrimas sin sollozar, parecía una mujer maltratada, abrió el grifo de la bañera y se sumió en un largo baño caliente, pensando en todo lo que le quedaba por vivir.

Salio del baño y se puso ropa que tapara la mayor parte de sus moretones, por mas maquillaje que usó no logró tapar el golpe de la cara, ni tampoco la tristeza que tenía, bajó a hacer el desayuno, aunque no tenía apetito, su mente no estaba funcionando con cordura. Un rato después bajó Poe, ya arreglado y sobrio, miró a su mujer, sentada en la mesa bebiendo de un café, con la mirada perdida, triste y con su bello rostro deshecho por esos golpes, se acercó a ella lentamente con el arrepentimiento y remordimiento comiéndolo por dentro, o al menos eso parecía.

―Rey ―la tomó del hombro.

Ella se alejó por inercia o mas bien por supervivencia.

―Anoche, yo, no era yo ―se justificó con arrepentimiento―. Nos excedimos.

Ella lo vio con ojos asesinos ―¿Nos?

―Perdóname ―se disculpó el hijo de puta.

―Nunca me habias golpeado ―reprochó con un nudo en la garganta.

―Perdóname ―le repitió arrodillándose frente a ella.

Rey se levantó de la mesa, ignorando a su imbécil mal parido marido, buscó entre su baúl de sombreros uno que tuviera algún tul que cubriera su rostro de la atrocidad que Poe le había hecho, tomó sus lentes oscuros y salió de casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rey tuvó que mentir ante Finn lo que le habia pasado en el rostro, por ende no dejó que esta sirviera las mesas, le sugirió que descansara y que solo subiera a hacer su presentación en la noche y eso hizo, a la noche subió al escenario, nuevamente el señor Solo se encontraba en la misma mesa de siempre, esperando por escuchar la voz de su cantante, ella lo miró con tristeza, cerró sus ojos y empezó a soltar las primeras palabras al micrófono, sus pensamientos estaban dispersos, sus ojos empezaban a engañar a su cerebro haciendo todo borroso.

Ben se levantó lentamente de su silla, Finn volteó al escenario, de pronto ya no se escuchaba la voz de Rey, solo se escuchaba la música, Ben corrió al escenario para encontrarse con el cuerpo desplomado de Rey en el suelo, los comensales miraban aterrados la escena, Ben miraba el cuerpo inerte de la chica, la levantó del suelo y la sacó del lugar.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	4. Chapter 4: Malas intenciones

**_4_** _ **: Malas intenciones**_

"¿ _Había nacido con la promesa de mantener la paz o para conocer la vergüenza?_  
 _Antes de que me deseches, dame mi ordinario nombre", Bad man's world, Jenna Lewis_

.

.

.

Rey abrió sus ojos en un cuarto blanco lleno de luz, sentía un dolor agudo en la cabeza, así mismo sentía un par de golpes en los brazos a causa de la caída. Frente a ella el señor Solo, quien esperaba sentado en una silla a que ella despertase.

―Señora Dameron, ¿Cómo se siente?

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntaba confundida y adormilada.

―Se desmayó en el escenario ―dijo Ben levantándose de la silla–. ¿Cómo se siente?

―Mejor ―intentaba levantarse.

―No lo intente, no se esfuerce por favor.

La chica solo se limitó a sentarse ―Usted me trajo, ¿No es así?

―Me tomé la libertad aunque no sé dónde pueda localizar a su marido.

―Es mejor así ―soltó con la mirada perdida después de haber guardado silencio por un par de segundos.

El señor Ben miró los brazos de la chica asi como su rostro y era claro que algo había sucedido, esa criatura no lucía para nada bien, su mente pensaba cosas malas, era un don, curioso era el lema que lo regía "Siempre espera lo peor"

― ¿Qué le pasó en la cara? ―preguntó con intriga.

Rey se tocó la mejilla y se vio a si misma con una bata de hospital que dejaba expuestos sus frágiles y débiles brazos llenos de moretones y marcas. Como un gesto de protección se abrazó a si misma sintiéndose vulnerable ante todo.

―Un pequeño accidente ―respondió desviando la mirada.

― ¿Con su esposo? ―adivinando.

―No ―interrumpió rápidamente.

―No soy tonto y cualquiera puede sospechar a qué se debe tan repentino "accidente" como usted lo llama ―expresó de manera perspicaz.

Rey no tenía explicaciones, no tenía palabras para justificar lo sucedido la noche anterior, solo le quedaba ponerse a la defensiva―. ¿Porque sigue aquí? ―preguntó totalmente avergonzada.

―Quería cerciorarme que usted se encontraba bien ―respondió Ben.

―Pues lo estoy ―dijo cruzándose de brazos―. Le agradezco su preocupación, pero no es necesario que esté cuidándome.

―No lo tome a mal ―le sonrió.

―No, no lo hago, le agradezco que se haya ocupado de mi percance, pero… ya puede irse.

Ben no quiso insistir mas, estaba claro que no se encontraba en condición de contar lo sucedido con confianza, de hecho parecía no querer contarle nada de nada. Dejó a la chica y se fue del hospital. Por supuesto no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, rápidamente buscó un teléfono público para contactar a su colega Hux.

Rey se sintió sumamente avergonzada de que ese hombre al que apenas conocía la viera así, toda marcada por la furia de su marido imbécil y violento.

―Sra. Dameron ―un hombre con bata blanca había roto el silencio de la habitación, al parecer era el medico encargado―. ¿Cómo se siente?―preguntó.

―Bien, creo… ―aún seguía incrédula por lo sucedido―. ¿Pero que me pasó?

―Bueno al parecer solo es algo de anemia, no ha cuidado su alimentación estos días, ¿Verdad?

―Si le soy sincera, ni siquiera he podido dormir.

―Bueno ―el doctor apuntaba en su tabla de registro―. Ahí tiene la explicación de porqué se desmayó, debe cuidar su alimentación y sus horas de sueño.

―Ya.

― ¿Por qué es que no ha podido dormir? ―indagaba el médico―. ¿Algún malestar que la esté aquejando?

―No ―mintió con certeza―. Solo el estrés del trabajo.

―Debe cuidar más de su salud.

―Claro ―respondió cabizbaja, no queriendo recordar más de lo ocurrido, solo quería salir de ese lugar y retomar su vida diaria, fingir como si nada hubiese pasado en realidad, por desgracia para ella, tal deseo, a ese punto era imposible de volverse real.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En alguna parte del centro de la ciudad, dentro de un pequeño bar en la esquina de una calle. Poe se encontraba sentado a la barra de bebidas; una botella vacía a la mitad y un vaso de vidrio lleno de hielo, ambos frente a él mientras que en su mano sostenía un cigarrillo consumido casi por completo; solo una pequeña y rojiza luz en la punta del pequeño cilindro de papel, misma que poco a poco empezó a perder fulgor hasta que simplemente perdió su brillo entre el humo que desprendió.

―¿Sabes? Es poco común de tu parte venir a lugares así ―sonó una voz detrás de él―. Normalmente eres más… "elegante" con los bares que elijes.

―Necesitaba un trago, eso es todo. Y este era el lugar más cercano ―respondió el imbécil aplastando la colilla de cigarro contra el cenicero que se encontraba a su derecha ―. ¿Cómo me encontraste Will?

El otro hombre se sentó al lado de Poe recargando su espalda contra la barra.

―No te estaba buscando, vengo aquí a menudo, a diferencia de ti yo no soy quisquilloso con este tipo de cosas, y si diste a parar a este bar de tercera, algo grave debió pasar.

Poe frunció el ceño al escucharlo, para Will fue fácil leerlo desde ese punto. Entrecerró los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

―¿Fue tu... esposa?- ―inquirió viéndolo de reojo.

―Tal vez.

―¿Qué pasó eh? ¿Al fin tuvo el cerebro para escapar? ―se burló mientras metía un cigarro en su boca.

―No.

―¿Entonces? ¿Vamos qué pasa? ¿Alguien ha querido robártela?

De un fuerte apretón Poe logró romper el vaso que sostenía en su mano; el hielo se esparció a los lados mientras que el líquido escurrió por la barra hasta el suelo. El encargado del lugar estuvo por protestar, pero entonces Will asomó un arma por encima de su saco, el barman que se encontraba al otro lado de la barra rápidamente retrocedió.

―Entonces ¿Hay un "ladron"? ―preguntó su amigo, ésta vez con más seriedad.

―Debo deshacerme de ella ―respondió Poe―. Esto está enpezando a fastidiarme, consígueme un comprador.

―Wow, ¿Qué pasó con lo de "Compartirla"? Creí que la conservarías.

―Ya la retuve bastante tiempo, ya no me sirve más ―declaró al levantarse de su asiento.

―Bien, ya entendí. Te llamaré cuando consiga a alguien.

Poe se fue rápidamente mientras que William se quedó sentado por un tiempo más, en cierta manera tratando de evaluar la situación de su camarada; algo no andaba bien y si se le salía de las manos, podría perjudicarlo a él también.

A tan solo unos metros un pelirrojo escuchaba la conversación de aquellos amigos, al parecer estaban involucrados en algo muy serio y peligroso, terminó lo último de su trago y enseguida siguió a Poe.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de algunos minutos Rey había salido del hospital y aunque tal vez nunca lo admitiría, ni siquiera a sí misma, en ese momento deseaba estar con el señor Solo. Aquél enigmático hombre tenía algo que la hacía sentir a salvo, una cálida sensación de compañía y cariño aun sin siquiera conocerlo a fondo.

Al salir del hospital se vio en un pequeño predicamento, podía regresar a casa y descansar hasta que Poe decidiera regresar, su colapso en el bar era una buena excusa para darse un día libre, sin embargo, la idea de tener que ver a sus esposo era… De alguna manera aterradora, temía regresar a casa y ser interrogada, ¿Por qué había vuelto tan temprano? ¿Por qué no estaba en el bar? Rey frotó su mejilla suavemente ante la idea de ser golpeada nuevamente.

Estaba sola, nadie cuidaba de ella realmente, o al menos así se sentía. Se encontraba frente al lugar que solía llamar hogar, en donde sus primeros meses de matrimonio habían sido pura felicidad, pero ahora, solo veía una casa vacía. Bajó la mirada y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria no iba a volver aún.

Estacionado frente al bar donde la chica trabajaba, Ben vigilaba desde su auto la entrada, no lo hacía en vano y no esperaba por alguien que fuera a salir, sino por alguien que iba a entrar.

Rey sentía que estaba completamente sola, pero erróneamente creía eso, puesto que desde el momento en que abandonó el hospital, su "Ángel guardián" había seguido sus pasos, muy bien oculto, siempre vigilándola y no tardó en deducir que regresaría al bar.

Ahí estaba, caminando con el rostro aún cubierto por sus lentes y su sombrero. Un gran nudo se formó en su garganta al verla así, pero como todo caballero, el señor Ben tenía un código y Rey era casada y para mayor desgracia no tenía pruebas sólidas de que ese tal Poe Dameron hubiese ocasionado el malestar de la chica.

En cuanto se aseguró de que Rey entrase en el bar rápidamente él bajó de su auto y se dirigió a un teléfono público, rápidamente marcó los números y aguardó por la respuesta.

―¿Hux? ―habló.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres Solo? ―respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea.

―¿Encontraste algo? ―preguntó.

―¿Sabes que no hago milagros verdad? Esto toma tiempo, pero me alegra que llamaras. Tu madre quiere verte.

Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espina a Ben. Su madre, la Madame, como él le llamaba, ella nunca solicitaba su presencia por algo bueno, normalmente era él quien regresaba a casa. Las únicas veces que demandaba su presencia era para reprenderlo por algún error.

―¿Hicimos algo mal? ―inquirió.

―Querrás decir hiciste, no me ha dicho nada así que te aconsejo que te des prisa.

La llamada se cortó. Ben dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro, no podía llevar la contra a su madre, era una terrible idea y por experiencia propia daba veracidad a sus propias palabras. Por otro lado estaba Rey; contempló la entrada del bar una última vez y resignado se fue.

Mientras tanto Rey llevaba cerca de media hora sentada en la barra, Finn no se encontraba y no se atrevía a entrar en los camerinos sin el permiso de alguno de sus superiores. Ocultaba su rostro de las otras meseras, a sí mismo de los clientes del lugar. No se había molestado en prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor, hasta que en un momento de breve silencio escuchó la voz de su amigo que debería estar en la barra, aunque éste no se encontraba solo.

―No puede despedirla señor ―decía.

―Si no puede mantenerse despierta por todo el turno entonces no me sirve de nada, varios de los clientes murmuran sobre cómo tratamos a nuestros empleados y todo por su culpa ―le respondió una gruesa voz que Rey no escuchaba con mucha frecuencia.

―"¿Será él?" ―pensó en si era la voz del dueño.

―Pero ella ha venido todos los días, a veces horas extras, tuvo un mal día y ya ―Finn se esmeraba en defenderla pero al parecer la postura del jefe era demasiado firme.

―Aquí no hay lugar para malos días, tenemos una imagen qué mantener.

A simple vista cualquiera diría que el tipo malacara solo estaba exagerando, pero había un poco más de trasfondo en su obsesión por deshacerse de Rey, al fin y al cabo, él jamás la habría contratado de no ser por Poe, jamás quiso tener a otra mujer estorbando en su bar, Rey se acercó con sigilo hacia la oficina.

―¿Entonces simplemente va a echarla a la calle y ya?

―Por favor… ―musitó una tenue y suave voz―. No se volverá a repetir, se lo juro ―habló Rey en el umbral de la oficina.

―Lo siento señora Dameron, pero errores así no son aceptables.

―E… Es el único empleo que tengo, he estado trabajando aquí mucho tiempo, nunca he llegado tarde, nunca me he ido antes. Por favor deme otra oportunidad ―suplicó temerosa.

―No debiste tener ni la primera

―Rey… ―trató de decir Finn

―¿Puedes dejarnos en privado? ―le pidió a Finn.

El muchacho se mostró reacio pero obedeció dejándolos solos, Rey cerró la puerta, suspiró profundamente por lo que iba a hacer, estaba asustada y era su única esperanza en conseguir ayuda.

―Señor... ―se quitó las gafas y su sombrero―. Necesito su ayuda.

El hombre iba a mostrar indiferencia ante la petición de Rey pero al verle el rostro su expresión cambió radicalemente.

―¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, muchacha?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al cabo de muchos minutos de viaje por carretera, Ben estaba por llegar a casa, lejos de la ciudad en donde había conocido a su frágil amiga. Era pasado el mediodía y la anaranjada luz del ocaso golpeaba los espejos del auto. Mientras conducía y dejaba al viento chocar contra su cabello, pensaba en el motivo por el cuál su madre podría estar molesta ¿A caso dejaron algún testigo en el trabajo del muelle? No, tanto él como Hux habían tomado todas las medidas para evitar ese tipo de percances, ¿Qué había salido mal?

Aunque no ponía toda su atención en ello, por el contrario, Rey era quien abarcaba casi todos sus pensamientos; dejarla sola, haberla abandonado a su suerte así, ya no sabía qué esperar ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que lo ahogaba al estar cerca de ella? ¿Amor?

Al fin llegó, el mismo ritual de cada ocasión se repitió; estacionó su vehículo, abrieron la puerta y los guardaespaldas vigilaban todo. Ben ignoraba eso, tenía la mente en las nubes y al entrar a la gran mansión no fue recibido por alguno de los protegidos de la Madame.

―¿Hux?

―Llegas tarde.

―Tuve que atender otros asuntos ―respondió con desgano―. ¿Qué quiere madre de mí?

―Es sobre la chica.

Ben se detuvo en seco, mirando a su amigo con asombro ― ¿Le contaste?

―¿Por qué te importa tanto eh? ―le interrogó.

―Yo…

―Me temía esto desde esa noche en el bar ―interrumpió dándole la espalda.

―¿De qué hablas? ―cuestionó Ben caminando detrás de Hux.

―La chica esa, no te quedaste hasta tarde en el bar por las bebidas eso te lo aseguro ―le respondió con molestia.

Mientras discutían caminaban por algunos pasillos, pero no los que dirigían a la sala principal, Ben ni siquiera se había percatado de ello; no se dirigía donde su madre, por el contrario Hux por alguna razón lo llevaba a la planta alta de la mansión.

―Escúchame bien Hux, eres mi aprendiz, tú no me dices cómo vivir mi vida, y más importante, no eres nadie para asegurar nada sobre mí.

―¿Niegas entonces sentir algo por esa mesera? ―le reprochó.

― ¡Claro que lo niego! ―exclamó furioso.

―Bien, entonces no vuelvas a esa ciudad ―siguió adelante.

―¿Qué?

―Tenemos trabajo Solo, en distintas partes del mundo y lo más importante, ese no es nuestro hogar, es éste ―señaló el pelirrojo.

Finalmente llegaron a un balcón, entonces fue cuando Ben abrió los ojos claramente y se percató de en dónde se encontraba.

―Pero… No íbamos a ver a…

―Este es nuestro hogar ―habló Hux―. Este pequeño castillo como tu madre lo llama, ha sido dirigido tu familia por generaciones, no puedes deshonrar a la familia ―Le dijo con seriedad―. Todos los subordinados que ves confían plenamente en ti y en la Madame. La familia es primero.

Ben no supo responder, solamente se recargó en el barandal mirando hacia el anaranjado atardecer.

―Métete en la cabeza que al acercarte demasiado a esa chica no solo la dañas a ella y a ti… Sino a todos nosotros. Pero como ya dijiste, no sientes nada por ella ―sacó un puro de su bolsillo―. No hay de qué preocuparnos entonces.

Ben frunció el ceño ante el comentario, no iba a dejarse mangonear por nadie, ni siquiera por su mejor amigo.

―¿Y qué si siento algo por ella? ―le reprochó.

―Entonces eres un problema ―respondió sin titubear.

―Señor Solo ―se escuchó detrás de ellos. Al girar se toparon con un mozo―. Madame quiere verle.

―En verdad le contaste todo... Ni siquiera estabas seguro de nada ―comentó Ben.

―¿Vas a decir que mentí? ―inquirió Hux soplando el humo del tabaco.

―No vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos.

Hux lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta, luego de eso permaneció un tiempo parado en el lugar pensaba en lo que haría a continuación ¿Qué era más importante? ¿La familia o un amigo? La respuesta era clara como el agua.

―¿Pediste verme Madame? ―ahora Ben se encontraba en el gran salón una vez más.

―Así es ―asintió Madame―. Hux dijo que el trabajo fue realizado correctamente.

―Es cierto, ya lo habíamos notificado ―respondió.

Con lentitud la anciana se levantó de su asiento, siempre sosteniéndose con un bastón para mantenerse en equilibrio; miraba a Ben con seriedad pero también preocupación.

―¿Algo más que deba saber Ben? ―cuestionó.

―No Madame… ―mintió con pesar.

―Entonces tendré qué castigar a Hux por mentirme. Aseguró que habías entablado cierta "Amistad" con una chica.

―Eso no es del todo una mentira ―se defendió.

―¿Del todo? ¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

―Nada que sea relevante ―vaciló.

Con fastidio Madame barrió a su hijo con la mirada y con un largo suspiro y la mirada fija en la pintura que se encontraba sobre uno de los muros, habló.

―Sabes de las repercusiones que una relación en nuestra posición puede tener, ¿cierto?

Los ojos de Ben se abrieron como platos al escucharlo. Tragó en seco antes de lograr articular palabra alguna para defenderse.

―El amor Ben... ―prosiguió su madre―. Es la cosa más peligrosa que puede haber en el mundo. En la historia de nuestro "mundo" ha ocasionado más de una tragedia a gran escala. No buscas eso para tu familia ¿O sí?

―Pero yo…

―¿Lo buscas? ―insistió.

―Claro que no Madame ―respondió resignado.

―Mentiría si dijera que nunca me vi envuelta en una situación así ―Madame entrelazaba sus manos recordando―. Aunque claro, sabes que nada es para siempre.

―La vida nunca está de tu lado… ―murmuró Ben, recordaba ese momento.

―La vida nunca está de tu lado, así es. Todos en esta casa saben cómo terminó esa historia.

―Mi padre ―murmuró Ben

―Tu padre ―asintió Madame―. Lo que trato de decirte es ¿Qué desenlace podría tener un romance como el tuyo? Ambos de mundos distintos.

―Prefiero no pensarlo.

Madame tomó a Ben por los hombros con firmeza, pero dedicándole una mueca de comprensión.

―Eres un orgullo para mí Benny ―lo tomo de la mejilla―. Pero hay riesgos que prefiero no verte correr. No cometas mis errores ¿Quedó claro?

―Sí madre.

―Puedes retirarte.

Con una pequeña reverencia Ben abandonó el lugar. Madame regresó a su asiento a descansar un momento antes de ir a otra parte, Hux alcanzo a ver a Ben retirarse, sabia a la perfección el tipo de conversación que tuvieron.

―Sabes que lo hará de todas formas ¿Verdad? ―comentó el pelirrojo al pie del umbral.

―Lo sé, es curioso, es muy parecido a mí.

―¿Qué hacemos con la chica? ―insinuó Hux.

―Siempre les he dicho que la familia es primero, y si él cree que ella debe formar parte… Entonces también será nuestro trabajo cuidar de ella. Pero para eso Ben debe estar muy seguro de lo que hará.

―¿Seguirás prohibiéndoselo entonces?

―Sí, y si su voluntad es tan fuerte para ir en contra de mí, entonces tomó la decisión correcta.

―Va un poco en contra de nuestras reglas ¿No? ―preguntó.

―Así es. Yo daría todo por la familia, pero Ben, él es libre de hacer lo que le plazca, nada lo ha ligado a este lugar realmente, ni siquiera debe ser mi sucesor si no lo desea. De hecho, me gustaría saber que al final de sus días, logró apartarse de esta vida tan atribulada.

―Como diga Madame.

Hux también se fue, Madame sonrió al verlos partir solo para después levantarse e irse de igual manera.

Ben lleno de conmoción y nostalgia se dirige a la terraza para prender un cigarro, se pasó dándole mil vueltas a la conversación de su madre, a los recuerdos, a su madre pero finalmente se detuvo en Rey, siempre en ella. Tenía muy en claro lo que haría, y pese a que las palabras de su madre eran intimidantes, tenía más miedo a abandonar a Rey un día más. Esa chica se le estaba metiendo demasiado en los ojos, mente y poco a poco su corazón.

―Solo, espera ―escuchó tras suyo.

―No vas a detenerme, Hux.

―Lo sé ―respondió plantándose frente a su amigo―. Me pediste que buscara algo por ti ¿No es cierto?

―Y dijiste que tomaría tiempo ―replicó.

―Así como te dije que no volvieras a esa ciudad ―respondió entregando un sobre de papel.

―¿Qué es esto? ―inquirió Ben.

―Todo sobre ese tal Poe Damerom, o al menos lo que pude encontrar, no sé cómo pero es bueno cubriendo sus huellas ―declaró Hux.

―Eso es mala señal para un simple ciudadano ―mencionó Ben mientras abría el sobre.

―Pude encontrarle en un bar con un amigo suyo, y ambos andan en algo muy turbio.

―¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó con seriedad.

―Ni siquiera esta registrado el matrimonio con la chica, no existen documentos que lo liguen a su matrimonio, algunas chicas estuvieron con el y ninguna de ellas... terminó bien ―dijo señalando el sobre.

El hombre arqueó la ceja ante la revelación, entre algunos papeles había un par de fotografías; al verlas Ben sintió una gran náusea al contemplar el horror que podría depararle a Rey, ningún ser humano civilizado era capaz de tales atrocidades. Fue como haber muerto por unos segundos, al menos de alguna manera Ben estaba seguro de haber sentido su corazón detenerse por completo.

―Me huele a negocios de la mafia italiana, el tráfico de mujeres es su especialidad ―insinuó Hux.

Eso bastó para querer salir huyendo e ir por la pobre chica.

―Tengo que volver ya.

―Ben.

Rara vez lo llamaba por su nombre, usualmente era su apellido lo que salía de sus labios.

―¿Ahora qué Hux?

―Escuché que que quiere deshacerse de tu chica, le van a conseguir un comprador.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	5. Chapter 5: Peores problemas

**_5: Peores problemas._**

 _"Estoy buscando algo que no puedo alcanzar", Ghost, Halsey_

.

.

.

Poe aguardaba entre la sombras de su oscuro despacho, apenas permitía que la luz se filtrara entre las persianas, se recargaba en su mullida silla revisando algunos documentos, todos ellos de suma importancia. Su concentración se vio interrumpida por el ominoso sonido del teléfono que reposaba en la esquina del escritorio. Rodó sus ojos con fastidio y descolgó el aparato.

—Poe.

—No debes llamar aquí —interrumpió molesto.

—Ya conseguí un comprador.

El maldito arqueó una ceja no logrando ocultar su satisfacción. Las habilidades de su colega eran más eficientes de lo que contemplaba —Vaya eso fue rápido —contestó con un hilo de sorpresa en su voz.

—Es un contacto foráneo, se mostró bastante interesado en tu chica.

—Perfecto.

—No debiste retenerla tanto tiempo —le reprendió Will.

—No estamos para reclamos Will, lo importante es que ella ya no será un problema —Poe asomaba la mirada entre las persianas de su despacho—. ¿Te dijo cuándo quiere venir por ella?

—Dijo que en unas 3 semanas estaría aquí, mandará a alguien por ella, así que te aconsejo que la prepares bien, dudo mucho que le guste la mercancía en mal estado.

—3 semanas es demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Quieres que se haga el trato o no? —indicó Will—. Agradece que esto tardó menos de lo que esperaba, no hago milagros.

—Sí, está bien —suspiró malhumorado.

Poe se levantó de la silla echando humos, odiaba cuando las cosas no salían como planeaba o que los imprevistos obstaculizaran sus planes, detestaba perder la sensación de control que regía su vida, lo hacía sentir… Preocupado. Reacomodó el papeleo de su escritorio guardándolo en el último cajón de su escritorio bajo llave. Pronto, Rey dejaría de ser un problema para él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ben estaba recargado en la barda del balcón, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre sus brazos con un mirar adormilado y algo melancólico también, aun recordando las palabras de Madame pero también en la noticia que Hux le había dado. Debía elegir entre qué era más importante; su familia o una chica que recién había conocido. Una decisión a simple vista sencilla pero para él, era un martirio el sólo pensar en ella.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —se preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Ben? —escuchó detrás de él.

—Madame —respondió exaltado. Se enderezó y acomodó su ropa para luego darse vuelta y verlo de frente.

—Te noto algo decaído ¿Pasa algo?

—No, por supuesto que no —mintió con certeza–. Sólo pensaba en lo de hace rato.

—Ya veo, escuché que ibas a salir, pero veo que decidiste quedarte.

—Sólo iba a buscar… Algo —respondió bajando la mirada, no sabiendo qué más inventar.

—Quiero que pienses bien en lo que te dije, hijo, me alegra saber que no te dejaste llevar por tus emociones tan fácilmente —expresó Madame—. ¿Irás a algún lado hoy?

—Aún no lo sé —suspiró Ben pensativo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Y así haremos las cosas —le indicó el jefe a Rey.

Ambos acordaron una cosa: el iba a darle su sueldo a ella, y el sueldo que se supone, reclama Poe, asi ella tendría la oportunidad de juntar lo suficiente para huir lejos, era un doble gasto para su jefe, pero aunque no quisiera reconocerlo gracias a la muchacha como él le decía, su negocio era de los mas prósperos de la ciudad, se lo debía, al fin de cuentas se lo debía, no estaba tan de acuerdo que el vago de Dameron se quedara con lo que por ley era de Rey, su sueldo, su esfuerzo, su trabajo, y él se llevará todo el crédito.

Así transcurrieron 2 semanas, semanas en las cuales sin falta el señor Ben hacía acto de presencia en el bar para verle actuar en el escenario; las cosas entre ella y Poe se habían calmado pero a la vez estaban tensas, ella rechazaba cualquier manifestación de afecto que él intentaba, pero lo hacía por supervivencia más que por desprecio, aunque en el fondo sintiera que poco a poco le estaba odiando.

La idea entre la amistad de Ben y Rey se fue vislumbrando para Poe, ya que este estaba demasiado ocupado en sus negocios que le tenían noches enteras fuera de casa, a decir verdad que ella viése a otro hombre le tenía sin cuidado, a final de cuentas ella iba a pasar a manos de otro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mañana apenas vislumbraba la enorme habitación, Rey se despertó como de costumbre aunque empezaba a acostumbrarse a la rutina matinal de esos últimos días sin la presencia de su marido, no le preocupaba que Poe no apareciera, de hecho era mejor así, no tendría que lidiar con un macho violento y borracho.

Aún no se levantaba de la cama, estaba algo adormilada aun cuando visualizo la ventana y los rayos del sol golpearon su rostro.

Se levantó a duras penas y caminó casi en círculos por la habitación, entró al baño para ducharse y terminar de despertar. Se vio aquellas marcas que ya casi no podían percibirse pero que al verlas, casi podía sentir los golpes de aquella noche. Miró el empañado espejo y con una toalla lo limpió para ver su rostro que finalmente había tomado su apariencia normal, se la pasó cinco minutos observándose en el espejo, rutina que comenzó hacer desde ese día trágico, aunque ya las marcas se habían ido ella parecía que seguía viéndolas tan presentes.

Bajó su mirada y prosiguió para buscar un atuendo que usar, miraba en el enorme espejo de la habitación. Al terminar de ponerse la falda notó algo peculiar en sí misma. Giraba de un lado al otro para notar que esa ropa lucía tan ceñida, un sentimiento de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo al rozar su mano sobre la prominente barriga que le empezaba a crecer.

Era algo que no podía suceder, mas sin embargo tenía que asegurarse, apenas terminó de arreglarse salió a toda prisa en rumbo al hospital

—El que esté aquí de nuevo tan pronto no puede ser buena señal señora Dameron—indico el médico.

—No, tampoco creo que lo sea —aseguró—. Más por que lo que me trae aquí es algo por lo que mi marido me trajo hace semanas.

—Y bien dígame que le aqueja —preguntó el doctor.

—Esto —la chica se pone de perfil para mostrarle al médico lo que le estaba sucediendo.

—Ya veo —se pone los lentes—. Recuéstese en la camilla, por favor.

Rey obedeció, el medico sólo palpó su vientre y por desgracia no era algo difícil dar con el diagnóstico correcto.

—Sí —asintió.

— ¿Si? —sólo había conmoción en su rostro, pánico también.

—Está embarazada.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto? —dijo con asombro.

—No le hicimos ninguna prueba de orina o algún físico y me había dicho que sus periodos son bastante irregulares.

La conmocion se apoderó de su ser, quería pellizcarse para despertar de ese mal sueño.

—Déjeme ver —habló el doctor mientras palpaba su vientre para calcular el tiempo—. Vaya me parece que tiene cerca de tres meses.

—¿Tres meses? —casí gritó atónita—. ¿Tanto? ¿Como pude no saberlo?

—Sus malestares ya eran evidentes desde hace semanas, todo tiene sentido, lo atribuyó al estrés y el trabajo pero ahora sabemos a que se debe realmente... felicidades.

Continuaba palpando el vientre de Rey mientras tomaba el estetoscopio para intentar escuchar mejor.

El corazón de Rey se aceleró, definitivamente no quería ese bebé, ya no quería nada más que la atara a ese desgraciado. Ese bebé vendría a estropeárselo todo, venía a pisotear todos sus sueños o lo poco que quedaba de ellos que ya estaban más que enterrados.

—Parece que todo está bien —anunció el doctor—. Por favor, cuídese, le mandaré algunos medicamentos y una lista de alimentos.

La chica asintió con desgane, en cuanto el doctor salió de la habitación, no pudo más que maldecirse a sí misma, se pasó las manos sobre la cabeza lamentándose.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —se decía en voz baja—. No ahora… no.

Agachó su cabeza sobre la almohada, se sentía atrapada, acorralada, asustada, solo un pensamiento le cruzaba por la mente y de eso estaba completamente segura, de ninguna manera Poe no debía enterarse de esto.

Tan pronto salió del hospital, tomó un taxi sin rumbo fijo.

Mientras contemplaba en la ventana del auto, pensaba, no sabía exactamente qué hacer aunque dos cosas eran seguras: No quería ese hijo y no quería que Poe se enterara. La idea de huir lejos parecía ser lo más prudente,  
Finalmente pidió que la bajasen frente al bar, quedó del otro lado de la acera, abrochó su abrigo y contempló el lugar recordando con nostalgia lo mucho que vivió ahí, todo se estaba yendo al carajo.

— ¿Que hace aquí tan temprano? —una voz masculina interrumpió tras ella.

—Señor Solo —respondió algo sorprendida, sin duda ese hombre podía aparecerse en los momentos más oportunos.

—Señora Dameron —saludó—. ¿Cómo está?

—Bien —respondió dibujando una falsa sonrisa.

— ¿Que hace aquí afuera con este clima? —interrogó.

—Pensando —miraba hacia el frente mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo.

— ¿Pensando? —preguntó Ben confundido.

—Sí, es que ya no creo poder trabajar en el bar.

— ¿Y eso a que se debe?

—Algunos desacuerdos laborales —mintió.

—Entonces, si hoy no tiene nada que hacer —aprovechaba la situación—. ¿Qué le parece si toma hoy mi invitación para cenar?

— ¿Hoy?

—Si tiene algún plan...

—No, no, no —interrumpió riéndose —. Está bien, avisaré que saldré antes —dijo temerosa.

— ¿Entonces nos vemos a las 6? —le tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

Ni siquiera ella sabe porque accedió a cenar con él, fue como el impulso de decir: Sí, el sólo verlo, la hacía olvidar sus problemas. Ahora se sintió con algo de culpa de haber sido grosera en el hospital hacía semanas, después de todo, él fue el único que se preocupó por llevarla y esperar a que despertase, debía agradecerle de la manera correcta.

Ambos reían en un rincón del restaurante más elegante de la ciudad, platicaban de cosas sin importancia, sus juventudes, sus sueños, Ben conoció gran parte de la vida de Rey; una chica sola y sin familia, sin el apoyo de nadie buscando un sueño, uno que se esfumó al casarse con un hijo de puta estafador y traficante de mujeres aunque claro… ella no sabía eso.

Una vez más Ben Solo se perdió entre la dulce y exquisita voz de Rey, escucharla era como una droga para él, invariablemente si cantaba o no. Una mirada genuina y devota de él hacía que Rey olvidara todo por completo.

Esa noche en aquel restaurante solo estaba ella y al frente Ben… El señor Solo, solos los dos, no había Poe, no había bebé, no había sueños rotos…

—Óigame ahora señor Solo. Ya me escuchó en casi toda la velada, no paré de hablar de mí y honestamente me parece algo grosero no permitirle hablar sobre usted, dígame, ¿Qué puede contarme? —dijo a punto de beber del vaso de whisky, el cual detuvo a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

—Bueno —vacilaba con una sonrisa—. No hay mucho que contar sobre mí.

—Todos tenemos una historia señor Solo.

Ben sintió una punzada en el pecho con esa frase y por desgracia lo que decía era cierto, así como Rey, su vida también, en cierto modo, era desgraciada, no tenía la mejor vida del mundo, arriesgándose cada día, la muerte podría estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Bueno, a diferencia de usted, crecí con mi madre.

— ¿Y hermanos?

—No. Soy hijo único, ayudo a mi madre en el negocio de la familia.

— ¿Qué tipo de negocio?

—En el mercado de exportación e importación.

— ¿De qué? —Rey estaba cuestionando demasiado.

Ben odiaba mentir, en especial a ella —De textiles.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Qué le parece si hacemos un brindis? —dijo levantando la copa.

—No, no ya no puedo tomar, el doctor me lo prohibió.

—Eso no es problema —respondió sirviendo su copa con limonada—. Brindemos Rey, por nuestra amistad.

Rey chocó su copa con la de él, ambos terminaron de degustar la cena, se levantaron y la llevó a casa. Durante el camino Ben entró a la realidad, tenía que llevarse a esa chica lo más pronto posible, antes de que Poe llegara, buscaba en la manera de decirle con suavidad y tacto que su "marido" era un malnacido delincuente que planeaba venderla, tenía que ser sutil, pudiera ser que ella no quisiera irse con él tan fácil. Aparcó afuera de la casa, Rey vio las luces apagadas, por fortuna el malnacido aún no estaba.  
Ben bajó del auto y corrió rápidamente a abrir la puerta de Rey, ella no recordaba la última vez que Poe hizo eso por ella, al levantarse sintió como perdía el equilibrio y la vista se le nublaba.

— ¿Está bien?—decía preocupado sosteniéndola.

—Sí, sólo es un pequeño malestar.

— ¿Segura que está bien?

—Sí, sí, no se preocupe —le sonreía

—Gracias por la velada de esta noche, señora Dameron —agradeció, la miraba con una sonrisa.

—Gracias a usted por invitarme —dijo con la mirada baja.

Ben la tomó de la barbilla delicadamente y la alzó para verla a los ojos.

—Nunca deje que nada baje su mirada, usted debe estar orgullosa de quien es.

Ella lo miró, sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo perdiéndose en sus ojos, en sus penetrantes ojos ámbar, sentía un impulso de besar esos labios tan tentadores, unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo, de poder acariciar su rostro, pero en lugar de realizar alguna de sus fantasías, solo logró sonrojarse ante la declaración.

—Tome —le da una tarjeta con un número escrito en ella—. Estaré en un hotel cerca de aquí, este es el número y la extensión, si necesita ayuda o si tiene algún problema, llámeme y acudiré enseguida—expresó con una sonrisa.

¿Ayuda? ¿Problema? Pensó Rey con ironía, sólo asintió con la cabeza y tomó la tarjeta con sus enguantadas manos, le dedicó la más inocente de las sonrisas haciéndole estremecer.

—Buenas noches, señor Solo —volviendo a la realidad.

—Buenas noches, señora Dameron —tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos—. La veré mañana —aún sostenía su mano.

Rey sonrió, si no fuera por la oscuridad de la noche, Ben habría visto que ella estaba más roja que un tomate, pareciese que estuvieron demasiado tiempo ahí parados; él sosteniendo su mano, Rey la retiró con gentileza y subió al pórtico de la casa, miró hacia atrás para verlo, él estaba ahí parado con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se despedía con un ademán, ella le sonrió y entró a casa silenciosamente. La puerta ni siquiera hizo ruido al cerrar, estaba por subir a la segunda planta cuando de entre la oscuridad escuchó una voz.

— ¿Te divertiste querida?

 _ **Continuará…**_


	6. Chapter 6: El complot

**[[[WARNING]]]**  
 **Este capítulo tiene contenido de violencia gráfica y lenguaje prosáico.**

 ** _6: El complot_**.

 _"Puedes ver mi corazón latiendo, puedes verlo a través de mi pecho, y estoy aterrorizada y ni así me voy, sé que debo pasar esta prueba, asi que sólo jala el gatillo", Russian roulette, Rihanna_

.

.

.

Una Rey con los ojos desorbitados contemplaba a Poe en la pequeña terraza de la entrada, sentado entre la oscuridad con un cigarro en las manos.

— ¿Qué mierda fue eso? —preguntó hostilmente.

—Sólo vino a traerme —titubeó.

Poe no estaba para discusiones, su odisea de los últimos días lo tenía estresado, ya estaba harto y en su límite, sólo quería terminar el último negocio con esa chica.

—Ya veo —expresó fastidiado—. Vamos entra.

Rey obedeció y entró a la casa, subió las escaleras con lentitud mientras veía como Poe se sentaba en la sala y se pasaba las manos sobre su cabello, ¿Por qué había desaparecido tantos días? ¿Por qué no avisó que llegaba a casa? ¿Acaso sabía algo sobre su repentina salida temprano del bar? Rey entró a la habitación, temerosa y nerviosa, no sabía que le aguardaría ¿Otra noche violenta, reclamos u otra noche de sexo forzado? Temblaba de pánico al pensar en ello, más aun con lo que llevaba dentro de ella en esos momentos.

Se recostó en la cama pensativa, más aun ya que no escuchaba ruidos de la planta baja, seguramente el imbécil de su marido estaría emborrachándose de nuevo. Posó sus manos sobre su vientre, por un momento había olvidado que llevaba el hijo de aquel malnacido machista, pensó en el futuro que le depararía y la triste verdad es que no era nada alentador.

—No me esperes despierta —dijo Poe interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

La pobre le miró desde la cama, éste se encontraba en el umbral, sólo asintió con la cabeza y escuchó cómo el hombre cerraba la puerta principal de un portazo, seguido de eso escuchó el molesto arranque del motor de su auto, cerró sus ojos nuevamente y no le tomó mucho tiempo lograr quedarse dormida.

Habían pasado algunas horas cuando Rey despertó a causa de un malestar, se levantó con lentitud de la cama y como era de esperarse Poe no estaba a su lado; se giró para ver el reloj que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche y este marcaba cerca de las 3am. Se dirigió hacia el baño para refrescar su rostro, puso ambas manos sobre el lavamanos aguardando sentirse un poco mejor al menos, aunque su atención se vio llamada hacia otro asunto cuando su oído se agudizó al escuchar ruidos en la planta baja, oía risas, caminó hacia la puerta e intentó distinguir la conversación que se llevaba a cabo, pero era inútil, abrió con sigilo la puerta y bajó por la escalera sin hacer ruidos, entonces logró reconocer a su marido hablando por el teléfono.

—No, Will —su voz lucía nerviosa.

Rey entrecerró sus ojos mientras se acercaba más, y pese estaba muy atenta a cualquier gesto o palabra que saliera de la boca de Poe, no lograba distinguir ni su silueta en mitad de la oscuridad.

—Sí, llegó con aquel imbécil —remarcó en el gran insulto hacia su amigo Ben—. La llevaré en unas horas —modulaba su voz al hablar. Poe estaba de espaldas, en cierta manera seguro de que todo saldría acorde a su plan, no teniendo idea de que su esposa estaba tan sólo unos metros detrás de él.

"¿De qué rayos hablaba Poe?" Pensaba la chica.

Sus sentidos estaban completamente alerta a lo que sucedía. ¿Con quién carajos estaba hablando? ¿se refería a ella? Si era así, ¿A dónde la iba a llevar? Rey no sabía porque se encontraba tan nerviosa, la respiración se le aceleraba cada vez más, parecían eternos los segundos en los que permanecía inmóvil sin decir nada y aunque se esmeraba en negárselo una y otra vez, parte de ella sentía que Poe, de alguna manera, estaba buscando deshacerse de ella y eso sólo lograba aterrarla aún más.

—No, ya te dije que ella no sospecha nada —comentó Poe—. Aun así están los hombres de Buzz en el patio trasero por si la cosa se pone difícil, aunque honestamente lo dudo, una chica contra dos gorilones, dime qué tan lejos podría llegar esa buena para nada.

Rey abrió sus ojos como platos, el corazón le empezaba a latir a toda velocidad, no había lugar a duda; su marido se refería a ella.

—En cuanto Buzz te entregue el dinero, llámame para llevar a Rey —anuncio Poe.

Un pequeño quejido salió de su boca en cuanto escuchó eso ¿Dinero, llevarla, quién era ese tal Buzz?

—Sí, sí —dice Poe volteando y viendo inmóvil a su mujer justo delante de la puerta principal–. Luego te llamo —habló colgando el teléfono repentinamente—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —un hilo de hostilidad se hizo presente en su voz.

Rey seguía inmóvil, tenía una mirada perdida y sintió un revoltijo en el estómago. Sabía que ese era su fin, su ruina, todos sus planes se empezaban a desmoronar al igual que lo poco que aún quedaba de sus sueños.

Los segundos de espera a una respuesta eran primordiales, sus instintos le indicaron que pensara en alguna solución de escape a lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque no estuviera segura de lo que pasaba su mente sólo indicaba que ella se encontraba en peligro.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —exclamó aterrada.

— ¿Rey? —dijo Poe acercándose, con temor a lo que ella pudo haber oído—. Tranquila, ¿Qué escuchaste?

Rey dio unos pasos atrás y encendió la luz, todo con tal de hacer tiempo y por supuesto, fingir que no escuchó nada. Cuando encendió la luz, soltó un suspiro fingiendo alivio.

—Poe, eres tú —intentaba calmarse.

—Sí, ¿Quién más iba a ser? —soltó un pequeño suspiro, al parecer creía que Rey no había escuchado nada.

—Pensé que se habían metido a la casa —fingió preocupación.

—Tranquila —intentó abrazarla pero ella se alejó—. Ya estoy aquí, sube arriba —le ordenó.

Rey subió a prisa las escaleras, cerró la puerta y se quedó tras la misma, pensativa, asustada y frustrada, tenía mucho miedo al igual que una gran sensación de impotencia y enojo la invadía, acercó su cabeza a la puerta a la espera de que sucediera algo, escuchar más voces o algo similar. Caminó con discreción hasta las habitaciones que quedaban al fondo para mirar por alguna de las ventanas que daban al patio trasero y efectivamente, ahí se encontraban dos hombres vestidos de negro y armados, la chica frunció el ceño confundida, observó como ambos se adentraban por la puerta trasera, cosa que sólo la alertó aún más. Giró su cabeza hacia el pasillo y con lentitud avanzó de nuevo hacia las escaleras, comenzaba a escuchar murmullos pero nada que fuera legible para sus oídos.

— ¿Están en la cocina? —se preguntó.

Bajó lentamente y con suma delicadeza cada escalón, intentando escuchar algo de la conversación que Poe estaba teniendo con esos hombres, logró quedar nuevamente frente a la puerta principal pero en esta ocasión él no estaba ahí, las voces provenían de la cocina tal y como había sospechado, avanzó un par de pasos antes de poder escuchar a la perfección.

—No vayan a hacer mucho ruido —les indicaba Poe—. El vecindario es bastante entrometido y pueden llamar a la policía, ella está arriba, iré por ella y seguramente en cuanto los vea comenzara a hacer muchas preguntas, no contesten ninguna.

—¿Si comienza a gritar? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Busquen la manera de silenciarla, no debe haber escándalos, no la lastimen, no usen sus armas, recuerden que es mercancía de su jefe.

Rey se tapó la boca en un intento de reprimir su sorpresa, era una venta, Iban a venderla, retrocedió un par de pasos sólo para arruinar discreción al tirar la lámpara principal de la sala, eso por supuesto provocó que los tres sujetos posaran su atención directamente sobre ella.

—Rey...

La mirada de la chica se llenó de terror, y lo único que su cuerpo le permitió hacer fue subir de nuevo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

— ¡Aseguren la casa, que no salga! —ordenó Poe —. ¡Rey!

La pobre y engañada Rey se encerró en la habitación principal mientras que mil pensamientos le recorrían la cabeza, ¿Quién era Poe en realidad? El miedo comenzaba a consumirle pero no debía ser presa de él ni tampoco de Poe; planes de escape, esas eran las soluciones disponibles, mantenerse con vida también era prioridad; esos honbres estaban armados pero rápidamente pensó; ellos no podrían herirla, no podrían llamar la atención con escándalos, pero sin embargo eran tres contra una, ¿Cómo iba a salir de la casa?

Recordó entonces la tarjeta que el señor Ben le dio, necesitaba ayuda y rápido. Encendió la luz para rápidamente buscar en su abrigo aquella tarjeta y luego coger el teléfono.

Empezó a marcar los números en el disco, y aguardó a que con algo de suerte el señor Solo pudiese tomar su llamada, era demasiado tarde incluso para él, y las oportunidades que tendría de éxito, mermaban exponencialmente.

Ben yacía en su cama con las manos en la cabeza, ya eran algo usuales sus episodios de insomnio. Escuchó el teléfono sonar, demás está decir que fue raro para él; eran las tres de la mañana de ninguna manera podría ser una llamada de su madre, Madame jamás lo molestaba a esa hora, pero entonces pensó en Rey por un momento aunque por la hora también lo vio improbable, fuese lo que fuese, se acercó y descolgó el teléfono.

— ¿Diga?

 _—Señor Solo_ —una clara expresión de alegría logró escucharse en la voz de Rey.

De inmediato reconoció la voz, y también reconoció que estaba asustada y entrecortada.

— ¿Señora Dameron que sucede? —preguntó con preocupación.

 _—Perdón, que… haya llamado a esta hora, pero_ —empezaba a cortársele la voz del miedo.

— ¿Rey, pasa algo? —decía aún más preocupado

— _Mi esposo está en la casa, no sé qué está pasando, hay dos hombres dentro, quieren llevarm..._

— ¡¿Rey?! —exclamó aterrado con el repentino corte de la llamada.

El hombre colgó abrumado, era evidente que estaba sucediendo algo y definitivamente no era bueno, Poe se le había adelantado, no dudó dos segundo en salir en búsqueda de la chica.

Poe había desactivado los fusibles principales, no era idiota y bien sabía que su esposa podría intentar usar el teléfono, quería pensar que Rey no había tenido oportunidad de llamar a nadie y pese a que había logrado contactar con Ben, no pudo decir más ante el inoportuno corte que hubo en la electricidad.

Su rostro mostró más preocupación cuando escuchó como intentaban abrir la puerta de la habitación, unos golpes estrepitosos perturbaban más sus nervios.

— ¡Rey! —gritaba Poe—. ¡Abre la puerta!

Ella se veía temerosa, la endeble puerta de madera; rebotaba una y otra vez con toda seguridad de que en algún momento ésta caería, era claro que no podría salir por ahí, miró por la ventana y tampoco era una buena idea ¿Cómo iba a saltar del segundo piso embarazada? después de algún tiempo más Poe no batalló en abrir la puerta de una patada, y furioso, se acercó a ella.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —la jaloneó del brazo.

— ¡Eres un monstruo! —le gritaba entre lágrimas de coraje soltándose de su agarre—. ¡Mentiroso!

— ¿Mentiroso yo? —respondió indignado—. ¡Si la que se va de puta con otro eres tú!

Rey le soltó una bofetada — ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!

Poe se tomó la mejilla y le regresó el revés a la chica tirándola sobre la alfombra.

— ¿Quién rayos eres? —Rey miraba hacia la alfombra llena de frustración, confusión, tristeza y coraje.

—Por favor, muñeca —reía con arrogancia—. Lamento que lo hayas sabido de esta manera, pero, así son los negocios.

—Me mentiste desde el principio —se levantó del suelo—. Nunca me quisiste —Rey ya no sabía si llorar de coraje o tristeza.

—Tal vez al principio me desvié del objetivo — decía acercándose a ella para acariciar su mejilla pero ella se alejó—. Pero ya está hecho, princesa, fuiste muy útil y una gran mina de dinero por un buen tiempo, pero se acabó

—No puedes venderme —decía entre lágrimas.

—Dije que ya está hecho, corazón.

—No, no puedes venderme Poe —le expresó entre lágrimas, luchaba contra sí misma para dejar de hablar.

La chica buscó cualquier oportunidad en la que él se distrajera y por suerte la encontró; cuando él trató de levantarla, Rey le propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago y corrió hacia la puerta, Poe fue tras ella tratando de recobrar el aliento mientras que ella buscaba la manera de escabullirse entre las habitaciones; estaba oscuro y en cierta manera era una ventaja.

—Rey, no puedes esconderte para siempre, dulzura —la voz de Poe para nada sonaba amorosa.

El hijo de puta sacó una linterna para alumbrar los rincones de cada habitación, Rey le seguía detrás, intentando esquivar la luz, debía haber una manera de llegar abajo y salir. Pasó algún tiempo y entonces vio a Poe bajar al piso inferior, suspiró, al menos ya no tenía quien la buscara en la planta alta, pero ese suspiro pasó a ser de nuevo una respiración agitada cuando percibió a los dos hombres subir por las escaleras, aguardó a que ambos se adentraran a las habitaciones del fondo para así alcanzar a bajar las escaleras y llegar a la puerta principal pero Poe la tomó del cabello arrastrándola por el suelo, la pobre solo chilló del dolor.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado, corazón —anunció con una sonrisa—. Y bueno ahora que ya lo sabes, aceleraremos las cosas, te llevaré con tu nuevo dueño.

Rey se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos, quería callarse la boca, optó por tomar la lámpara que había derribado anteriormente para lanzársela, Poe cayó al suelo pero logró levantarse rápidamente, apenas Rey alcanzó a llegar a la puerta principal para tomar el pomo de la puerta escuchó un sonido nada prometedor.

—Abres esa perilla y te vuelo la cabeza —la amenazó apuntándola con un revólver; estaba harto ya de ese estúpido juego, además el golpe de la lámpara había logrado abrir una herida en su cabeza, ésta sangraba y el liquido escurría por su frente.

Ella lo miró aterrada y soltó la perilla lentamente, en cierta manera sentía que él no podía herirla, no debía llamar la atención.

—Siéntate —continuó apuntándole con el arma.

Rey avanzó unos pasos, aun tenia lágrimas, se sentía furiosa y asustada a la vez.

—Podemos hacer esto por las buenas —Poe cargó el revolver—. O por las malas.

—Por favor, no hagas esto —suplicó entre lágrimas en un intento de hacerle entrar en razón.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó con arrogancia.

La ingenua Rey respiró profundo, el secreto no había durado más allá de ese día, se maldijo a sí misma, pero podría ser una alternativa para su salvación, lo dejó salir.

—Estoy embarazada.

Soltó su última carta, la que podría ser la que la salvara de un destino más trágico. La chica aún tenía miedo, lágrimas y mucho coraje ante el hijo de puta que estaba por venderla, sólo vio como el mentiroso estafador bajaba el arma lentamente, la miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Patrañas! —gritó Poe levantando el arma nuevamente apuntándola.

—Me gustaría que fuera una patraña —confesó.

—Estás mintiendo —la convicción escaseaba en la expresión de aquel malnacido.

Rey se quitó el abrigo, se levantó la blusa, se acercó a Poe sin importarle que él siguiera apuntándola con la pistola.

—Ven y siente la mentira.

Rey le tomó la mano y la puso sobre su vientre, era notable.

Poe se sorprendió pero entró nuevamente en sí, sin ninguna delicadeza la tomó del cuello y la empujó hacia el sofá.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste? —gritó furioso—. Eso que llevas dentro no es mío.

— ¡No seas ridículo! —expresó.

—Te entregaste a otro y te hizo el favor ¿No es así? —manifestó con suma arrogancia.

—¡Nunca me metí con nadie! —se alejó exaltada.

—Es ese imbécil que te trajo —le aseguró mientras la jaloneaba del brazo.

—Eso no tiene sentido —respondió con confusión.

— ¿Ves porque voy a venderte? —la volvió a abofetear—. ¡Porque ya actúas como puta!

Rey cayó de nuevo al sofá, tenía el cabello revuelto y su mejilla hinchada, ya dos bofetadas en menos de diez minutos.

—No voy a venderte con eso adentro, te lo voy a sacar, amor mío —Poe volvió a apuntarle con el arma.

Rey se paralizó ante las palabras, intentó levantarse pero el hombre al que una vez amó la golpeó con el revólver, cayó al piso su frente sangraba por el golpe, el desalmado le dio una patada en el pecho, sofocándola, Rey se puso en posición fetal intentando protegerse de los golpes, Poe la volvió a patear cerca de las costillas, cada golpe era una oleada de dolor y sufrimiento, ya no podía pensar, estaba deshecha, los quejidos y las lágrimas estaban llegando a un límite, ese hijo de puta no podría destruir más su vida de lo que ya estaba.

Él volvió a propinarle otra patada en la espalda, ella no hacia más que chillar y gritar del dolor.

—Sácalo, Rey, no puedo venderte así —le hablaba eufórico.

La débil chica ya no podía pensar, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y la voz de su estúpido esposo cada vez se escuchaba más lejana, mas, cuando todo parecía haber terminado para ella un estruendoso sonido se escuchó desde la puerta principal, eso la hizo volver de nuevo en sí.

Unos brazos ajenos alejaron a Poe y lo arrojaron contra el piso, seguido de un puntapié en la cabeza, los mismos brazos levantaron a la herida Rey del suelo.

—Rey —la llamó Ben lamentándose al verla deshecha.

A duras penas logró ponerse de pie con la ayuda de su salvador, estaba sumamente alterada y sangrando por la nariz y la boca.

—Rey, salga y suba al coche —la acompañó hasta el umbral de la puerta—. Y oiga lo que oiga, no regrese.

—Pero...

—Obedezca, por favor —le pidió.

Rey apenas pudo salir de la casa, caminó lentamente hasta el auto.

—Al fin te veo a la cara de nuevo hijo de puta —anunció Ben apuntándolo con su revólver.

Poe se levantó desorientado y apenas pudo reaccionar.

Rey estaba por llegar al auto, abrió la puerta y escuchó un disparo, abrió los ojos de par en par y miró atrás, el corazón se le aceleró más cuando escuchó el segundo disparo, se llevó las manos a la boca cuando oyó el tercero, se encontraba en el dilema de permanecer ahí, huir lejos o regresar a la casa.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	7. Chapter 7: A salvo

_**7: A salvo**_

 _"Hay algo que veo en ti que podría matarme, quiero que sea verdad..." Decode, Paramore_  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 _ **.**_

La mente de Rey maquinaba a toda velocidad con el pasar de los segundos, aun con la respiración entrecortada y mas adolorida que nunca, las probabilidades de que cualquiera saliera herido eran altas, no estaba segura si de esa puerta saldría el señor Ben o su violento y despreciable marido, miraba a su alrededor con desesperación, aguardaba a una clase de milagro, alguna señal ajena de vida que le auxiliara de su situación, alguna patrulla, algún vecino entrometido.

El miedo la consumía a cada segundo que escuchaba otro disparo mas, giró para ver el auto de Poe cerca del porche, intentó avanzar con rapidez y aunque con torpeza logró llegar hasta la puerta del conductor, la abrió y analizó velozmente el interior, palpaba con sus manos bajo los asientos hasta que en la guantera del copiloto encontró un arma, respiraba aceleradamente invadida por el miedo de tenerla en sus manos, pero rápidamente su instinto de supervivencia comenzó a darle valor. Valentía que se vio esfumada ante una mano que le sostuvo el brazo, la hizo reaccionar y apuntarle con el revólver.

—Rey soy yo —la tranquilizó Ben.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahí adentro? —preguntó aterrada.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó casi jalándola del brazo—. Preguntas para después.

A duras penas lograron llegar al auto de Ben, no había tiempo que perder, debían irse lo mas pronto posible, Rey dio un ultimo vistazo hacia atrás para ver la casa donde había habitado durante sus últimos años, aun sentía miedo, coraje, frustración y dolor, sobre todo eso, pero no dolor emocional, sino uno físico, uno que la estaba debilitando, comenzaba a sudar frío, ni siquiera había prestado atención al señor Ben que conducía algo apresurado, miraba su expresión de preocupación y nerviosismo.

—¡Dios! ¡Su brazo! —gritó con cierto cansancio en su voz—. ¡Le dispararon!

Apresuradamente la chica se desató el lazo de su abrigo y con torpeza ayudó a Ben a hacer un torniquete en el brazo, debían detener la hemorragia.

—Estaré bien, nada que no se arregle —la calmó—. Primero lo primero —le dirigió una corta mirada.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Tranquila, iremos a un lugar seguro no se preocupe.

Ambos llegaron a la mansión, el amanecer apenas se asomaba, Ben tocaba el claxon con suma desesperación antes de llegar a la reja principal para que abriesen rápidamente, derrapó casi al llegar a la entrada principal y bajó con rapidez para ayudar a Rey a bajar, no tuvo tiempo de apreciarla bien, pero ahora con mas luz, la miró destrozada tanto física y emocionalmente, tenía la frente herida, una mejilla hinchada y amoratada, su labio inferior reventado, los brazos llenos de marcas, peor que hace días, le dolió verla así.

—Perdón por meterlo en esto —Rey no sabia más que decir.

—No, no se preocupe señora Dameron.

—Por favor, no.. no vuelva a llamarme así —interrumpió con una tonada de rencor.

—Disculpe, Rey —se disculpó sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

Ben limpió con cuidado sus lágrimas y lo que pudo de los rastros de la sangre, se veía tan frágil y vulnerable, casi olvidaba que tenía el brazo ensangrentado.

—¿Que ha pasado Solo? —se escuchó la voz de su colega pelirrojo.

—Un pequeño altercado —respondió Ben.

Hux examinó la situación de ambos, la chica destrozada y envuelta en sangre y Ben herido, no tardó ni dos segundos en adivinar, su amigo se había metido en líos por esa camarera, casi arqueó su ceja con ironía, en el fondo sentía que su amigo saldría herido a causa de esa mujer.

—No quiero causarle molestias —le murmuró Rey.

—Nada de eso, Rey —la tomó del hombro—. Vamos entre, que hay que atenderla.

—Creo que lo mejor es que primero lo atiendan a usted —miraba Rey el brazo de su salvador.

—Hux llama al medico —casi le ordenó.

Hux arqueó la ceja y suspiró y entró rápidamente a la casa.

—Rey —Ben miraba como la chica aun lucia indecisa y confundida—. Vamos, entre.

El corazón le latía rápidamente, seguía asustada, no sabia si estar en ese lugar era una buena idea.

—Aquí no tiene que tener miedo —dijo tomándola de una mano—. Él ni nadie va a encontrarla aquí.

Rey se adentró a la casa, nunca había visto una casa tan grande en toda su vida, caminaba con lentitud, sentía su cuerpo demasiado adolorido, estaba experimentando una debilidad que jamas había sentido, Ben se percató de ello y decidió alzarla en sus brazos.

—No debería hacerlo, usted también está herido —se avergonzó.

—Creo que por ahora es prioridad atenderla a usted, Rey —respondió.

Ben la llevó a su habitación, la recostó con delicadeza en la cama, en cuanto se enderezó, miraba su mano derecha envuelta en sangre. ¿La habían herido a ella también?

—Rey, ¿la hirieron también? —preguntó alarmado mirando su mano.

—¿Qué?

La chica se miró, no había una herida que sangrara con tal magnitud, observó la cama que estaba tornándose roja carmesí, Rey se sentó y desabrochó el abrigo, de su entrepierna seguía brotando sangre, no le salían palabras, estaba en shock, sabia lo que eso significaba, Poe estaba cumpliendo su objetivo.

—Tranquila, no se alarme, el doctor no debe tardar —decía Ben asustado, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba por salir corriendo de ahí.

—¡No se vaya! —le pidió Rey asustada—. No me deje aquí sola.

—Tranquila, no voy a dejarla —se asomó por el umbral—. Hux —llamaba a su compañero.

Rey alcanzaba a escuchar como el señor Ben llamaba a su amigo una y otra vez, la vista se le comenzaba a nublar.

—¿Rey? —se acercaba Ben y se sentaba con ella en el borde de la cama—. Manténgase despierta —la tomaba de la cabeza—. No se desmaye.

—No me siento bien —alcanzó a decir.

—Rey no, por favor —el ánimo de Ben decaían al ver a la chica desvanecerse.

No pudo mas y Rey cerró sus ojos, justo antes de que escuchara una voz ajena a la del señor Solo y su amigo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Porqué la has traído aquí, Benny? —escuchaba Rey una voz.

—No tiene a donde ir, Madre —respondía Ben.

—Este es tipo de cosas de las que intente advertirte —comentó Madame.

Rey abrió sus ojos lentamente, apenas podía visualizar al señor Ben junto a la ventana pensativo, acompañado de la otra mujer que estaba de espaldas, pareciese que lo estaba reprendiendo.

—¿Sabes lo que esto significa, verdad? —insinuó su madre.

—Si, lo sé —murmuró al mirar a Rey despierta.

—Dime que por lo menos mataste a ese imbécil.

—Ha despertado —interrumpió Ben, seguido de eso le hizo un gesto a su madre que se giro a verla—. ¿Cómo se siente?

Rey se levantó con dificultad para recargar su espalda sobre la cabecera de la cama, Ben acudió con rapidez para ayudarla.

—No se esfuerce —le pidió.

—Que está...

—Rey, cálmese —la tranquilizó—. Está a salvo aquí.

Rey miró al señor Ben y vio a la mujer que aun yacía junto a la ventana, la confusión se presenció en sus ojos.

Ben aun la miraba bastante mal, seguía igual que el día anterior, casi totalmente destrozada, se sentía mal por ella.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Cómo? —el entrecerraba sus ojos—. ¿No recuerda nada?

—No —aseguró —. Sé lo que sucedió —refiriéndose al altercado de la madrugada—. Me refiero a que me ha sucedido.

—Oh —su cara decayó.

Rey suponía que a esas alturas ese hombre que la había rescatado ya estaba al tanto de su estado, o tal vez de alguna perdida, el corazón se le aceleró de pronto, sus ojos bajaron, el hombre seguía sin pronunciar palabra, la pequeña mano de la chica se posó sobre su barriga a la esperanza de seguir sintiendo aquel pequeño bulto que se encontraba creciendo, una segunda mano mas grande se puso sobre la de ella.

—Está bien, Rey —le aseguró Ben.

La chica soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio, de algún modo se alegraba saber que su hijo aun permanecía existente en su interior, comenzaba a formar su lazo con él o ella, la Madame contempló la escena, sintió una punzada dentro suyo al verlos ahí, ambos heridos y con confusión, nunca había visto a su hijo en esa faceta tan conmovedora.

—Hablaremos mas tarde Benny —se despidió Madame de su hijo—. Ya habrá tiempo de conocernos —se dirigió a la chica.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y vieron a la mujer retirarse de la habitación, pero su mirada no se atrevía a hacer contacto con la de Ben, aun seguía avergonzada por todo lo ocurrido.

—¿Qué le he dicho? — levantó la barbilla de la chica—. Jamas deje que nada baje su mirada.

—Lo siento.

—No diga que lo siente, nada de esto es su culpa —la miró a los ojos—. Lamento que haya tenido la mala suerte de haber pasado por esto mas bien.

—Supongo que nunca terminamos de conocer a alguien —murmuró.

—No, nunca lo hacemos —respondió recordando—. Pero todo estará bien.

Rey recordó esa frase cuando Poe la llevó al médico, ahora comprendía el porqué la había llevado.

—¿Cómo se siente? —el hombre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Mejor.

—¿Porque no me dijo que está embarazada?

Rey no sabia como responder, no es algo que le incumbiera a él, sin embargo no quería ser grosera —Ni siquiera lo sabia —le miró con tristeza—. Apenas lo supe ayer.

—Esa es la razón por la que su esposo se comportó así con usted, ¿cierto? —se atrevió a preguntar.

El silencio de la chica otorgó la respuesta, eso solo aumentaba el coraje de Ben.

—¿Qué pasó ahí? —preguntó con miedo—. ¿Poe está... muerto?

Ben alzó su mejilla izquierda recordando el tiroteo dentro de la casa, el primer disparo fue de parte de uno de los hombres de Buzz y fue quien le hirió , seguido de eso fue la bala de Ben hacia ellos, haciendo caer a uno de ellos, seguido de eso un tiro mas hacia Poe que se arrastraba a la cocina, otro disparo mas se hizo presente de parte del otro guarura, Ben logró esquivarlo justo después pudo salir de la casa.

—Es incierto decir eso ahora —respondió Ben con un suspiro.

—Entonces...

—No tiene que preocuparse mas por él —la calmó—. Aquí estará segura y nadie podrá tocarla.

—No puedo quedarme aquí —expresó.

—Rey lo mejor es que no se mueva ahora, está bastante débil, por ahora descanse, necesita reponerse —le pidió.

—Si.

—Tranquila —repitió Ben tomándola de nuevo de la barbilla—. Nadie la encontrará aquí, está a salvo.

La chica asintió con una ligera sonrisa, en realidad se sentía a salvo con él.

—La dejaré un rato, necesita descansar, no debe levantarse de la cama, si necesita algo solo use esto —le entrega una pequeña campana—. Alguien acudirá a ayudarle —se levanta para dirigirse a la puerta.

—No me dejara sola, ¿verdad? —Rey no se creía lo que le acababa de decir.

—No Rey —le sonrió —. Aquí estaré.

Ben cerró la puerta y caminó entre el pasillo, no avanzó mucho antes de escuchar la voz de Hux.

—¿Qué es lo que tramas Solo? —el pelirrojo se encontraba en el umbral de una habitación con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Tramar? —vaciló.

—No soy idiota, la has traído por algo.

—Que observador —continuaba caminando.

—Espero que no vayas a hacer ninguna idiotez —Hux sonaba algo amenazador—. No pierdas la cabeza

—Nadie esta perdiendo nada, Hux

—Tu madre no aprueba esto.

—Ya me las arreglaré —Ben continuó su camino.

Ben prosiguió hasta el despacho de su madre, tenían que continuar su charla interrumpida por el despertar de Rey, se esperaba mas sermones y regaños pero al menos estaba tranquilo, su frágil chica ya estaba bajo su protección.

Apenas abrió la puerta del despacho y escuchó la voz de su madre.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Ben? —su voz sonaba con un tono decepcionante.

—Ya sabes la historia —respondió Ben.

—Lo sé, es lamentable —entrelazó sus dedos sobre el escritorio—. Una pobre infeliz siendo presa de un malnacido.

—Madre, no puedo abandonarla así —se acercaba al escritorio para tomar asiento en una de las sillas—. Y menos embarazada.

Madame soltó un enorme suspiro, analizaba de manera sabia las cosas, no era difícil deducir la conclusión, durante el chequeo medico de la chica estuvo presente, pudo apreciar la enorme preocupación de su hijo por aquella chica indefensa y totalmente vulnerable.

—Dime algo, Benny —lo miraba con seriedad—. Ese pelmazo actuó violentamente con ella porque...

La mente de Ben adivinó lo que su madre quería decir, el aceptar a Rey no iba a ser algo fácil a menos que fuera por una fuerte razón, no habría otra alternativa si no mentía, eso le daría ventaja.

—Por favor, Benny, dime que tu no eres el padre de esa criatura —su madre terminó la frase.

Ben aguardo un segundo y suspiró mirándole —Si.

—Ben —su madre sonaba decepcionada—. ¿Olvidaste por completo todo lo que te dije? Acaso estás consciente de lo que estuviste... lo que ambos han hecho.

—Si, lo sé.

—¿Sabes las posibles consecuencias que todo esto puede traer? los riesgos que pueden pasar...

—¡Lo sé! —Ben sonaba con un tono de desesperación.

—Estás yendo en contra de nuestros principios...

—Me importa poco lo que piensen los demás.

—Te importa poco lo que tu madre te diga entonces —su madre se levanta de la silla con tono de exaltación.

—Me importa ella, madre —dijo él sin titubear—. Me importa mi familia, y sabes bien que la familia...

—La familia es primero, Benny —su madre le completó la frase.

Madame suspiró, era su hijo, debía apoyarle, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con sus decisiones, ese chico la había atrapado en sus propias palabras.

—¿De verdad la quieres tanto?

Ben se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, sabía lo que la mirada de su madre significaba.

—Entonces vamos, quiero conocerla formalmente.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	8. Chapter 8: Vulnerable

**[[[WARNING]]]**  
 **Este capítulo contiene breves párrafos de lenguaje vulgar y violencia.**

 **Nota: La utilización de los guiones se modificó al copiarlo de Word, originalmente eran largos, ya intenté todo pero se skguen cambiando a guines cortos, les pido una disculpa por ello.**

 _ **8: Vulnerable.**_

 _"Oh nena, podrías devastarme, pequeña dama, ven y desvaneceme" Hurricane, Halsey_

.

.

.

El sol se vislumbraba en el horizonte, alzándose sobre los edificios e iluminando las azoteas de los mismos, reflejándose en las ventanas y de paso iluminando las gotas del rocío matinal que había en las hojas de los árboles. Esa mañana era todo lo contrario a tranquila, no era buena, no era agradable; era cruel, dura y muy amarga.

La casa en la que Rey había vivido por años, aquél lugar de dolor y sufrimiento al que había llamado hogar por tanto tiempo estaba totalmente destrozado, tal vez la fachada parecía normal, pero el interior era todo un desastre y la presencia de vecinos y policías en el exterior no amenizaba para nada aquél momento.

Arrastrándose con dolor y lentitud, Poe Dameron había sido golpeado, humillado y abandonado por su esposa, todo en la misma noche. El hombre ponía todo su empeño y esfuerzo en alcanzar la puerta, escuchaba las voces en el exterior, sin embargo la policía aún no se decidía por entrar, si no lo hacían pronto, él seguramente moriría desangrado y su gran carrera como matón traficante de mujeres terminaría ahí, asesinado por un hombre que le había "robado" la mercancía. La vida tenía un sentido de la ironía muy cruel.

Mientras tanto, justamente fuera de la residencia, observando desde lo lejos y con un par de golpes en el rostro y arañazos en el traje, un hombre se recargaba contra un teléfono público logrando así mantener su equilibrio, así mismo, había terminado de marcar los números en el aparato y observaba cómo la policía finalmente irrumpía en el hogar de su vendedor.

-¿Buzz? -dijo con debilidad entrecortaba la voz-. Sí... Pasó algo malo... No, mi compañero está muerto. Dameron sigue con vida, pero tal vez no debería, esto fue culpa suya y... Entiendo, iré lo antes posible.

Una llamada muy corta; colgó el aparato y a duras penas empezó a caminar lejos, buscando evitar las miradas de la policía o de cualquier curioso que se topáse en medio de su camino.

Al cabo de un tiempo una ambulancia se hizo presente también en el lugar y por la puerta principal salió un cuerpo dentro de una gran bolsa negra y detrás de él, una camilla con un herido encima. Claro era que se armaría un alboroto entre los vecinos, sin embrago no se les permitió ver el interior de la casa, aunque el agudo oído de Poe logró escuchar algo que llamó su atención e hizo su sangre hervir.

-Dicen que fue su esposa -escuchaba el murmullo de los vecinos.

-¿La camarera? ¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho?

-Al parecer contrató a un asesino para matar a su esposo, dicen que la golpeaba.

-¿Dónde escucharon eso?

-Hace días en el bar llegó toda golpeada, todos ahí la conocían, seguramente nadie esperaba algo así.

"Esto no va a quedarse así, Rey..." pensó, como es que las malas nuevas corrían tan velozmente, esto que estaba sucediendo, era malo, demasiado malo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Ben abrió la puerta de la habitación lentamente y entró en ella siendo seguido por su madre, quien con suma tranquilidad se dedicó a analizar a Rey con detalle, se detuvo frente a la cama para ver a la chica semi recostada en la misma, tratando de enderezarse a duras penas. Madame en toda su vida nunca había visto a una mujer así de maltratada. Para ella, para su código y la manera en que había sido educada, era inaceptable verla en ese estado, puede que ella fuera una matona, una líder mafiosa y tal vez hubiese sido la anfitriona de innumerables torturas a muchos pelmazos, pero jamás tocaría el pelo de una compañera fémina, nunca.

-Oh Dios -susurró.

-Rey -la llamó mientras tomaba el hombro de su madre-. Ella es mi madre -la presentó.

La chica hizo un gesto con su cabeza, no sabía exactamente qué decir, sin mencionar que seguía sintiéndose incómoda por irrumpir en su casa y sin siquiera haberse presentado antes.

-Qué pena que nos conozcamos en esas circunstancias -expresó avergonzada.

-No, nada de eso -aclaró Madame acercándose a ella-. Olvida las apariencias, lo importante es que tú y mi nieto estén bien.

\- ¿Nieto? -respondió con suma confusión para luego dirigir su atención inmediatamente al señor Ben pensando: "¿Qué le ha dicho?"

-Ben me lo ha contado todo.

-Sí... Em -balbuceó Ben rascándose la nuca-. Le conté sobre nosotros, y que ese bebé es mío, ya lo sabe todo -explicó guiñándole un ojo, acompañado por otros gestos extraños, debía seguirle el juego.

Rey no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza, aunque el desagrado era más que claro en su rostro.

"Semejante mentira, absurda locura"

Pensó molesta, sin embargo por esos momentos sólo quería estar bien, pero obviamente iba a pedir una explicación de la enorme impertinencia por parte del señor Solo, la idea definitivamente no era de su agrado.

-Bien -dijo Madame mirando a la chica-. Te llamas Rey ¿verdad?

-Sí -asintió.

-Bueno muchacha, mandaré a alguien que te ayude cuando necesites.

-No, no es necesario -trató de protestar.

-Insisto -interrumpió-. Siendo la pareja de mi hijo, la madre de mi nieto, tenemos que velar por tu bienestar y el de esa criatura.

La chica se mordió el labio para impedirse a sí misma desmentir tal locura.

-Las circunstancias son algo... -Madame pensaba en las palabras adecuadas-. Inusuales, y aunque lo que hicieron no fue lo más apropiado, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre esto con más calma, por ahora queda decir... bienvenida a la familia, Rey.

Rey sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta al escuchar eso -Se lo agradezco mucho.

Madame dirigió un gesto a Ben quien no tardó en responderlo. Su madre salió de la habitación dejando únicamente a su hijo con Rey, quien no se hizo esperar a exigir una explicación sobre la gran mentira. La chica le miró con cierta hostilidad.

\- ¿Por qué ha mentido así? -replicó totalmente avergonzada.

-Perdóneme -respondió acercándose al borde de la cama-. Se me ocurrió.

\- ¿Y para qué?

-Porque si mi madre sabe que usted es importante para mí, entonces hará todo lo posible por ayudarme a protegerla.

-Eso no tiene sentido -dijo confundida entre lágrimas, las hormonas no le estaban ayudando en ese momento.

-Era necesario, mi madre estuvo cuando la estaban revisando -se excusó.

\- Esto no está teniendo sentido, señor Solo, no quiero mentir ni fingir algo que no está pasando, no voy a quedarme aquí hasta dar a luz, ¿Cómo planea justificar mi partida y que me he llevado a su "hijo"?

Rey tenía razón, y muy tarde Ben se daba cuenta de ello, había actuado con demasiada precipitación, no deteniéndose a pensar en las consecuencias.

-Veremos cómo resolverlo -fue todo lo que él pudo decir.

-No quiero causarles ningún problema señor Solo -se disculpó.

-Y no los habrá si seguimos con esto -la tomó de las manos-. Sólo hasta que estemos seguros de que nadie la buscara y así pueda irse.

-Él va a encontrarme -murmuró.

-Tiene mi palabra Rey, que ese malnacido no va a encontrarla.

-No puedo quedarme -le expresó entre lágrimas.

-Yo le estoy suplicando que se quede, por su seguridad.

\- ¿Por qué se está tomando tantas molestias conmigo, señor Solo?

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron como si de alguna manera trataran de adivinar lo que el otro estaba pensando, en el fondo ella sabía que había algo más que una desinteresada ayuda por parte de él, pero no sabía lo que era... O tal vez simplemente lo ignoraba.

-Sólo no quiero que le suceda algo peor -le sonrió.

\- ¿Eso es todo? -insinuó.

-No, no es todo -acarició la mejilla de Rey con suavidad-. Intente descansar.

Ben no le dio la oportunidad de que dijera algo más, se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación, no dándole tiempo a Rey de concebir la idea de que aquél hombre estuviese enamorado de ella, ya se había arriesgado mucho con aquella mentira absurda y con ese desinteresado apoyo, una vez más, parecía ser que Rey simplemente quería ignorar la verdad.

Más tarde Ben mando algunas mudas de ropa para ella y asignó a algunos de los encargados de la mansión que le preparasen un baño a la chica. La pobre se sumergió en la tina de baño para dejar ir sus esperanzas y su dolor, felicidad, odio, ira, amor, tristeza, quería dejar ir todo, absolutamente todo por un momento, quería sentirse bien, tranquila y en paz. Ya cuando no había mas lagrimas que derramar, salió y se vistió. Cansada de estar recostada todo el día decidió ir a mirar por la ventana, pudo apreciar el hermoso paisaje que afuera había, divisó el auto del señor Solo aparcado en la entrada principal y justamente ahí se encontraban el señor Ben y aquel pelirrojo, al parecer conversando pacíficamente, Rey intentaba recordar a ese pelirrojo, su rostro le parecía familiar.

De igual manera seguía pensando en por qué accedió a estar en ese lugar, ¿por qué el señor Solo también tenía un arma aquella noche?, ¿qué es lo que en realidad era? Ahora tenía el suficiente tiempo para darse cuenta que en realidad conocía muy poco sobre el señor Ben, estaba exponiéndose demasiado, ¿Por qué estaba confiando en él tan fácil y ciegamente? Eso había hecho con Poe y ahí estaban ahora las consecuencias. Aún tenía miedo, ya no estaba segura de lo que sucedería con ella ni con ese hijo que llevaba dentro.

En definitiva no estaba preparada para eso, no estaba preparada para nada, no estaba lista para ese destino aún.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de haber atendido la herida de Poe, éste ya no corría peligro de muerte, sin embargo la bala había impactado muy cerca de la columna vertebral, demasiado cerca, a fin de cuentas Ben había disparado justo cuando el cobarde había tratado de huir, un disparo por la espalda parecía lo más apropiado para alguien que descargaba toda su ira en una mujer, más aún su esposa.

Aún se encontraba dando vueltas en la ambulancia, la pérdida de sangre le impedía tener completa noción de la realidad; aún se sentía mareado y cansado, tanto que no se había dado cuenta que llevaba más de dos horas en esa cosa cuando debió haber llegado en el hospital mucho antes, entonces entró en cuenta, alguien había intervenido la ambulancia.

-Ya está, vivirá, al menos unas cuantas horas si no llega al hospital -dijo uno de los médicos que estaba siendo apuntado con una pistola por otro sujeto.

-Será tiempo suficiente para que el jefe hable con él.

-Este idiota está en problemas, debió tener más cuidado ¿Cómo deja que una mujer lo deje así?

-Eso no es asunto nuestro. Buzz sólo nos pidió traerlo a impedir que muriera, tal vez él quiera matarlo en persona.

Fue suficiente para alterar a Poe y hacerlo despertar.

La ambulancia al fin se detuvo, la luz ya no entraba por las ventanas pero no había pasado el suficiente tiempo para que se hiciera de noche. Cuando las puertas traseras del vehículo se abrieron le permitieron ver que se encontraba dentro de lo que parecía un viejo muy viejo hangar. Con algo de prisa los médicos bajaron la camilla de Poe de la ambulancia y la ajustaron para que este pudiera sentarse en la misma.

Frente a Poe se encontraba un enorme sujeto con una gran y notoria cicatriz recorriéndole el rostro de lado a lado y detrás de él, un par de lacayos, unos hombres gorilones vigilando los alrededores dejando que Buzz se encargase del malnacido.

-La pérdida de sangre lo dejó así -explicó uno de los médicos refiriéndose a la falta de atención de Poe, a penas y lograba mantener los ojos abiertos y era más que claro que no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba en compañía.

-Háganlo -habló el jefe.

Uno de los guardias que lo acompañaba se acercó hasta la camilla y de su abrigo sacó una jeringuilla llena de un líquido de dudosa procedencia, no se hizo esperar y con suma violencia la clavó en el pecho del moribundo dejando al líquido fluir por su cuerpo.

-¡Ahhhh! -gritó Poe casi al instante; sentía el pecho comprimiéndose, una gran dificultad para respirar la cual poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta normalizarse y entonces vio al frente.

-Buzz -dijo tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-Dameron -respondió con indiferencia.

-E... Espera, no fue mi culpa... La chica.

-La chica fue más inteligente que tú, idiota.

-Le juro que...-el hombre chasqueó los dedos y de inmediato Poe se vio rodeado por armas, todas apuntándole a él.

-Cierra la boca.

Él tragó un bulto, sentía su nariz temblar y por supuesto, su corazón latía a toda velocidad, aunque eso último tal vez era por la inyección reciente.

-Teníamos un trato. William me habló de ti, dijo que eras de fiar y sin embargo fracasaste, me costaste dinero y uno de mis agentes, todo por nada -declaró -. Por supuesto que Will recibirá su merecido más tarde.

"Maldición" Pensó Poe.

-Hay...-habló con miedo-. ¿Hay alguna manera de arreglar esto?-preguntó, todo con tal de salvar su propio pellejo.

La respuesta inmediata fueron las manazas de Buzz ubicándose peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Poe, éste estaba listo para morir, pero al cabo de unos segundos, aún seguía con vida.

-Si quieres una ínfima oportunidad de salvar tu vida, vas a traerme esa chica, la cabeza del maldito que mató a mi hombre y vas a pagarme hasta el último centavo de la compra ¿Quedó claro?

-E... Es mucho dinero...-respondió arrogante mientras Buzz apretaba su cuello-. ¡Ahhhh! ¡Entiendo! ¡Entiendo! ¡Lo haré, juro que lo haré! -exclamó retorciéndose de dolor.

-Bien... sáquenlo de mi vista -ordeno Buzz con un ademan de desaire-. Ah y Dameron... -le apunto con el dedo amenazándolo-. Si resulta que no puedes caminar después de ese disparo, no me servirás para nada, y los que no me sirven, me estorban y lo que estorba, se elimina.

Sólo más peso se acumuló a sus hombros, si la bala había dañado algo importante quedaría paralítico y como ya lo había dicho Buzz, terminaría muerto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rey contemplaba desde un pequeño sofá frente a la ventana, el día parecía ser eterno y tan aburrido, quería salir y recorrer el lugar, ver los alrededores, estaba sintiéndose encerrada y aprisionada en esa habitación y lo más irónico de esa situación era que absolutamente nadie le obligaba a quedarse ahí.

\- ¿Se siente mejor? -interrumpió la voz de Ben.

-Sí, gracias.

-Deje de agradecerlo, Rey -le respondió acercándose a ella.

-Aún tengo una duda, señor Solo- expresó Rey.

\- ¿A si? -arqueó su ceja mirándole a los ojos.

-Dígame ¿Por qué me está ayudando?

Ben pensó un momento intentando recordar el día -Porque usted fue quien me llamó, ¿No?

-Sí -respondió pensativa-. Pero...

-Deje de preguntarse esas cosas, no todos los hombres somos unos monstruos... -dijo Ben mordiéndose la lengua, a fin de cuentas, él también era un matón, la única diferencia eran sus motivos para matar.

\- ¿Y por qué insiste tanto en que me quede?-inquirió Rey.

Ella quería creerle, en verdad quería sentirse a salvo al cien por ciento pero simplemente... Aun se sentía vulnerable, aun presentía el peligro a su alrededor, aún tenía miedo, tan abrumadora era tal emoción que sin darse cuenta empezó a derramar lágrimas otra vez.

-No llore -limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro-. Odio verla así.

\- ¡Entonces sólo conteste! -le exigió con desesperación-. ¿Acaso usted también espera que...?

-No... -la interrumpió enseguida-. Jamás me aprovecharía de usted.

Ben guardó silencio y bajó la mirada, era difícil para él admitir las cosas que eran evidentes, se sentía culpable y también atrapado. Rey le miró con los ojos llorosos, la expresión en el rostro de Ben cambio por completo, era tan diferente, tan extraña aun para conocerlo tan poco, era muy inusual. ¿Acaso ella dijo algo malo que le hiciera tomar esa postura? Pensó, aunque rápidamente se calmó, él había arriesgado su vida para ayudarla y ahora sólo le reclamaba, no era justo de su parte. Con delicadeza tomó la barbilla de hombre e hizo que éste alzara la mirada y la viera.

-Me dijo una vez que no debía dejar que nadie hiciera que bajara la mirada.

-Sí -resopló.

-Dígame entonces, la verdad.

\- ¿Qué verdad necesita saber?

\- ¿Por qué me está ayudando?

El hombre cerró sus ojos, suspiró, los abrió para mirarla a los ojos, se veía tan vulnerable, sentía el impulso de calmar su dolor uniendo sus labios con los de ella, pero solo se limitó a responder.

-Porque la necesito.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	9. Chapter 9: Ciclos de pólvora

**[[[WARNING]]]**  
 **Este capítulo contiene lenguaje vulgar y violencia gráfica.**

 **Nota: Hubo un error al copiar desde Word y los guiones largos se cambiaron a cortos, les pido una disculpa por ello, ya intenté todo y no encuentro la manera de que no se cambien.**

 _ **9: Ciclos de pólvora.**_

 _"Sonidos locos en tus oidos te hacen sentir bien, corre pero no puedes ocultarte" Mad sounds, Arctic monkeys_

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- ¿Qué espera de mí exactamente? -el corazón de la confundida Rey se aceleraba, en su cabeza no dejaban de resonar las recientes palabras de Ben: _"Porque la necesito"_ -. ¿Que después de todo tenga que agradecerle de otra manera? -dijo bajando la mirada.

-No -interrumpió-. Nada de eso, usted no me debe nada, no se sienta comprometida a nada, yo quiero ayudarla -aseguró -. Quiero protegerla.

La mirada de Rey se posaba sobre su mano siendo tomada por la de aquel hombre, sentía cómo el pulso se le aceleraba con tenerle así de cerca

-Esto es una locura -murmuró.

-Lo sé -secundó él mirándola con ternura.

La chica levantó la mirada para verle, reconocía esos ojos, ya los ha visto en alguien más y por desgracia, no era un recuerdo agradable.

-Señor Solo no -comentó.

El hombre despertó de aquél pequeño trance en que había entrado - ¿No qué Rey?

-Cualquier cosa que esté pensando -insinuó insegura.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que cree que estoy pensando? -preguntó sonriendo de lado.

-Señor Solo - repitió apenada aunque no pudiendo ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

-Así está mejor -habló Ben volviendo a acariciar su mejilla-. Vea lo hermosa que se ve cuando sonríe -se atrevió a decir.

\- ¿Dígame acaso se da cuenta de las cosas que dice? -reprochó entre risas tomando con placer aquél halago logrando incluso olvidar por un momento que había venido de un semidesconocido.

-Sí, claro que me doy cuenta de ello.

-Además no es el momento adecuado -explicó Rey.

Ese comentario dio un hincapié, Ben arqueó su ceja con una pizca de asombro y de alguna manera se había percatado de que estaba en sintonía con ella, quien también daba indicios de compartir el mismo sentimiento.

\- ¿Cuándo sería el momento indicado para usted? -la acercó con lentitud hacia él.

-Señor Solo -fue la tercera vez que lo llamó así.

\- ¿Sí? -respondió tomándola de la cintura con la otra mano.

Ben se acercó con cautela y gentileza a ella, Rey lo miró, ya solo quedaban algunos centímetros de distancia entre sí. Ben no tenía ni la más mínima muestra de maldad en sus ojos, él la miraba, no igual que Poe, el señor Solo la veía con devoción, cariño, preocupación, era una gama completa de emociones que tristemente Rey jamás había podido ver antes en un hombre.

-No creo que esto sea correcto -susurró.

-No, no lo es -le respondió en voz baja aproximándose mas a ella.

Ambos estaban a nada de silenciar sus diferencias, él podía sentir como ella temblaba de nervios, sentía su corazón golpeándole con rudeza, él no estaba quedándose atrás, experimentaba un suave pero vigoroso frenesí que le impedía alejarse de ella, sentía que de hacerlo su corazón agitado simplemente se detendría para siempre.

-No haga eso -la chica se soltó de él, quería retroceder.

-No -la tomó de un brazo-. Por favor, no se asuste, no voy a hacerle daño.

-Lo sé -contestó-. Solo que...

Rey no tenía más palabras, era todo tan extraño para ella, además los sentimientos y las hormonas la estaban traicionando, su propio cuerpo conspiraba en contra suya entonces algo la despertó de ese pequeño trance, acordandose que traía consigo un "paquete" inesesperado.

\- ¿Rey? -arqueó su ceja al ver el ceño fruncido de ella.

-Siento algo extraño -dijo tocándose el vientre.

-Eso es bueno -comentó Ben-. No olvide hablarle, él puede oírla.

-Esto es tan raro -se rio.

-Es algo nuevo, todo lo nuevo es raro -sonrió.

También era una extraña sensación para Ben, casi olvidaba que Rey llevaba dentro de sí a la criatura de un hijo de puta estafador y mentiroso, sentía entre una mezcla de rabia y envidia, ese animal no merecía ser padre, no merecía a Rey. Sonrió cuando vio a Rey acariciando su vientre con una ligera sonrisa, nunca se había encontrado en una situación parecida. Nuevamente sus miradas se volvieron a conectar, era inevitable para él mantenerse al margen con ella, la necesitaba cerca suyo, poder tocarla, poder aspirar su aroma, escuchar su voz, esa chica estaba volviéndose en una adicción para él.

No soportó más, la volvió a acercar hacia él, ¿Qué más daba ya? Su madre lo sabía, no era un secreto para su familia el que él estuviese perdiendo la cabeza por aquella mujer.

-Señor Solo -le susurró, esta vez no mostrando intención alguna de alejarse.

\- ¿Sí? -acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

 _"Al carajo"_ pensó, iba a besarla, no le importaba ya nada, era ahora o nunca, iba a probar sus labios y abrazarla como nunca, ella lo estaba permitiendo, no habría oposiciones pero entonces.

-Solo -escuchó la voz de Hux en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

La mirada de Ben quedó en blanco y se alejó con lentitud de la chica, quien soltó una pequeña risa ante la interrupción del pelirrojo. Ben se giró a verle con ojos fulminantes, lo cual solo llenó de satisfacción a Hux, adoraba arruinarle sus momentos.

\- ¿Sí? -preguntó.

-Madame nos tiene una tarea.

-Enseguida voy -respondió con desgane.

-Bien -insinuó con una sonrisa aun sin irse del lugar.

Rey sonrió ante la incómoda situación y miro al señor Ben -Es mejor que vaya.

El hombre suspiró y se levantó para caminar hacia su compañero -nos vemos en la cena -le dijo a Rey.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la estación de policía en el centro de la ciudad, estaban Poe y un detective, un viejo camarada que jugaba para ambos bandos, a quien Poe había contratado para que encontrase a la culpable de sus desgracias, ambos se encontraban dentro de la oficina. Mientras que los teléfonos sonaban fuera y el resto de los empleados hablaban entre sí; el sonido a penas y lograba colarse por la puerta.

El escritorio estaba lleno de papeles, fotografías de Rey, muchas de ellas y apenas un par de Ben, él sabía bien cómo ocultarse y mantenerse fuera de vista, las imágenes captadas a penas y lograban tomar su rostro, pero ni siquiera por completo.

-Tiene que haber algo -decía Poe entre dientes, sentado en la silla tras el escritorio.

-Tu chica es muy vistosa, pero ese hombre, no oído hablar de él hasta que tú me lo contaste -explicó el detective.

-¡No me importa cómo! ¡Tengo que encontrar a los dos! -exclamó arrojando más papeles a la mesa, así mismo tratando de levantarse de la silla en que se encontraba; con dificultad lo logró y todo para ayudarse con un bastón.

-Tranquilízate ya Dameron, los encontraremos y tú deberías descansar.

-Los doctores dijeron que estaré bien en una semana, no puedo perder todo ese tiempo -respondió tomando con violencia una de las fotos de Rey-. Ella es una inepta, no puedes decirme que desapareció de la faz de la tierra así como así.

-No digo que lo haya hecho por arte de magia, ese hombre debe tener sus contactos -excusó.

-Da igual si es amigo del gobernador, debe haber una manera de encontrarlos -dejó la fotografía y empezó a leer el resto de los papeles.

-¿Qué es esto de un orfanato? -inquirió el detective leyendo un informe.

-¿Orfanato? Oh sí -respondió Poe-. Ella es huérfana, no tiene familia.

-¿Y sabes dónde está ese lugar?

Ahora Poe se maldecía a sí mismo, en todo el tiempo que estuvo "Casado" con Rey, jamás le dio importancia alguna a lo que ésta le decía y ahora esas características suyas le estaban cobrando caro.

-Maldita sea.

-Es la única pista sólida que tenemos Poe.

-¿Crees que haya regresado con ahí?

-No lo sé, tú eras su esposo, dímelo.

Suspiró fastidiado, una vez más dándose cuenta que no sabía nada de ella -Tenemos que hacer una visita a ese lugar.

-Como digas, tengo una junta en 10 minutos, sigue buscando -contestó dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la oficina-. Y Poe, te recomiendo buscar más cosas sobre ese hombre mientras tanto, si no encontramos nada útil en el orfanato, puede que no demos con ellos nunca -cerró la puerta detrás de sí y dejó al hombre completamente solo.

Poe tragó un bulto muy grueso al pensar en la muy alta probabilidad de fracaso, Buzz no era conocido por ser buena gente, si solo fuera una amenaza de muerte, tal vez no estaría tan preocupado, pero ese fulano tenía una fama macabra, y sabía bien que si llegaba a fallarle, su muerte sería lenta y dolorosa.

-¡Maldita desgraciada! -gritó golpeando su escritorio-. Cuando te encuentre Rey... Oh cuando te encuentre...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rey sentía suma incomodidad en el gran comedor donde estaba debido a ello apenas podría probar bocado alguno pues sentía que de hacer algo mal pasarían cosas malas. En el comedor estaban Ben, Madame y Hux, mas nadie hablaba y nadie decía nada, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos golpeando los platos aunque constantemente la chica y Ben intercambiaban miradas, Ben siempre lo hacía una sonrisa, en cierta manera tratando de reconfortar a Rey, algo que resultaba especialmente incómodo para Hux, de pronto Rey vio a un sujeto trajeado entrar con un semblante de preocupación, éste se acercó a Madame, no alcanzó a escuchar lo que le decía, pero eso cambió la expresión de su rostro. Madame miró a Ben con cierto desconcierto, éste le dio un gesto y ambos se levantaron de la mesa. Reyy vio cómo ambos abandonaban el comedor.

\- ¿A dónde van? -preguntó intrigada al pelirrojo.

-Algún problema con una exportación -mintió Hux tranquilamente-. Siempre sucede.

\- ¿Exportación? -recordaba cuando el señor Solo le había dicho que se dedicaba al área comercial.

De igual manera, Hux se levantó de la mesa al ver a Ben llamándolo, Rey lo siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta por la que salieron, teniendo así una última vista del hombre en cuyo rostro claramente podía notarse preocupación.

\- ¿A dónde va? -preguntó Rey, levantándose de la mesa.

-Lo siento -se disculpó dirigiéndose a ella-. Es una emergencia en la oficina de exportación, tenemos que resolverlo -la tomó de la mano para besar sus nudillos-. No tardaremos.

\- ¿Quiénes irán?

-Solo Hux y yo -respondió.

-Andando -habló Hux.

-Volveremos -se despidió.

Rey los vio retirarse del lugar de una manera muy apresurada, ella ni siquiera terminó de comer, simplemente dejó su plato y tranquilamente regresó a su habitación para así ver por la ventana y admirar el gran paisaje del lugar; era verde en su gran mayoría y el viento hondeaba con fuerza las ramas de los árboles, llevándose consigo alguna que otra hoja con tono marrón, el invierno protestaba por aparecer pronto.

Se detuvo mirar a Ben y a Hux en el patio frontal de la mansión, ambos portaban algunos maletines. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par cuando los vio acomodándose algunas armas dentro de sus sacos.

De nuevo las armas, ¿Para que necesitaran armas? Un enorme escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, también pudo ver a Madame junto con ellos, obviamente no alcanzó a escuchar lo que ella les dijo pero alcanzaba a ver sus labios moverse y las expresiones en los tres no habían cambiado, seguían preocupados y se mostraban ansiosos por salir. Miró como Ben daba un beso a la frente de su madre en forma de despedida para luego subir al auto junto con su compañero y emprender el camino.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ben y Hux se adentraron a un pueblo aledaño, ambos aguardaban a la señal. Habían sido informados que uno de los suyos había traicionado a Madame y tenían que capturarlo rápido, antes de que se convirtiera en algo perjudicial para la familia. Ambos iban en silencio, solo hasta que uno de ellos lo rompió.

-Tu chica me preguntó qué pasaba -dijo Hux fumando un puro.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste? -preguntó Ben mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

-Nada, dijiste que entre menos supiera, mejor.

-Sí -respondió a secas, no del todo complacido de mentirle a Rey.

-Aunque creo que deberías decirle la verdad, antes de que se entere por sí misma y salga huyendo.

-Lo sabrá a su tiempo, por ahora solo hay que matar al hijo de puta primero.

-Hablas del esposo, ¿Cierto?

\- ¡Ese imbécil no es su esposo! -contestó exaltado

La pequeña conversación fue interrumpida en cuanto el parabrisas trasero del auto reventó, ambos se enfocaron en los trozos y una bala resalto de entre el cristal hecho pedazos. Ben arrancó el auto y avanzó a toda velocidad, no iban solos, llevaban algunas escoltas detrás de ellos y claramente los habían descubierto. La odisea comenzó; entre tiroteos y derrapes de autos, los dos sabían que no llegarían muy lejos. Ben apenas podía asomarse por la ventana y regresar los ataques.

-Hux, ¿cuántos son? -cuestionó sin detenerse.

El pelirrojo se asomaba por la ventana a dispararles -Son 3 autos, ¡Y dos de los nuestros ya se quedaron atrás!

\- ¡Maldición! -gritó con desesperación-. Prepara más municiones, tenemos que perderlos.

No pasaron ni 20 minutos de persecución cuando su auto terminó impactándose con otro que venía de frente. Ben no pudo mantener estable el volante y el vehículo se salió de control, derrapó contra una brecha y se quedó en ella. Después del shock inicial y habiendo recobrado un poco de conciencia Hux ve semi inconsciente a su compañero. Primeramente se apresuró a tomar el resto de su arsenal, era momento de huir.

-¡Solo! -lo agitaba con preocupación y prisa-. ¡Ben!

El pobre Ben apenas y lograba reaccionar - ¿Qué?

-Solo, ¿estás bien? Tenemos que salir, ¡Ya!

A duras penas ambos bajaron y se adentraron en el bosque, habían perdido de vista las escoltas, era incierto si seguían vivos o no, por el momento solo quedaban ellos dos y nadie más. La frente de Ben sangraba debido al impacto que se dio contra el volante, para empeorar las cosas, la lluvia de balas les estaba destrozando los oídos.

\- ¡Son cerca de 30 hombres! -grito Hux entre las balas.

\- ¡Busca a ese hijo de puta traidor, tiene que estar entre ellos! -ordenó Ben-. ¡Lo quiero vivo!

-Ya lo vi -índico Hux-. ¡Está ahí!

-No le dispares, Hux, mata a los demás, mata a cuantos puedas - seguía apuntando y no dejaba de disparar.

-Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no Solo? -sonreía el pelirrojo mientras disparaba oculto entre los arbustos.

-Nada como recordar los viejos tiempos -respondió Ben.

Uno a uno iban cayendo, por los disparos de ambos hasta que sus números mermaron más y más, entonces Ben se arrastró con sigilo para llegar hasta el penúltimo que quedaba de pie, su satisfacción creció cuando finalmente había silencio, el olor a pólvora empezaba a disiparse y ya solo el sonido de las ramas de los árboles siendo hondeadas por el viento calmaba sus oídos.

-Fin del juego, imbécil -Ben jaló del gatillo.

-Baja el arma Solo -interrumpió una voz.

Ben se giró para ver al sujeto que traicionó a su madre.

-Vaya, vaya, la escoria tiene los cojones de dar la cara -insultó.

-Silencio Solo, ¡baja el arma! -ordenó.

-Tu primero -le sonrió vacilando.

-Esto se acabó.

-No -contestó Ben-. Sabes muy bien lo que le hacemos a los traidores.

-Era necesario -se excusó-. Te necesitamos fuera del mapa.

-No estoy para dialogar -amenazó Ben.

-Ni yo -el traidor apuntó el arma y soltó el disparo.

Ben no pudo decir otra palabra, apenas dio un paso y se desplomó en el suelo, seguido de otro estruendoso disparo de parte del arma del pelirrojo quien había derribado al traidor.

\- ¡Ben! -gritó Hux corriendo hacia él.

La vista se le empezaba a nublar, podía oler la pólvora recién quemada del arma de su amigo, escuchaba la voz de Hux reanimándolo pero Ben empezaba a desvanecerse.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	10. Chapter 10: No te vayas

_**10: No te vayas.**_

 _ **Nota: Los guiones largos se cambian a guiones cortos al copiarse de Word, un bug del sistema FF, una disculpa por ello, ya intenté todo y no puedo arreglarlo.**_

 _"Podríamos estar juntos, si así también lo quieres..." Do I wanna know, Arctic monkeys_

.

.

.

Rey al fin se había animado a bajar a la terraza, pese a que el clima era algo frío para su gusto, estaba cansada de estar encerrada en esa habitación. Le gustaba ver como las cálidas luces de la casa iluminaban el inmenso jardín, nunca había contemplado un lugar tan bonito en su vida. Acarició su vientre sonriendo y su imaginación se disparó al pensar sobre ella y ese bebé que crecía en su interior, era increíble lo rápido que lo hacía; de pronto comenzaba a fantasear sobre ello, ¿Cómo sería? ¿Sería niño o niña? ¿Cómo lo llamaría?

Todos esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, su mirada se levantó en señal de alerta por el ominoso sonido de las ruedas de un auto derrapando del otro lado de la casa, acompañado del sonido del claxon que desesperadamente se repetía una y otra vez. Rápidamente Rey caminó adentro para averiguar lo que sucedía y al llegar a la puerta principal lo vio. Miró al señor Ben siendo cargado por Hux y otro sujeto, dejando consigo un hilo de sangre.

-Quédate aquí Solo, no nos dejes -le pedía Hux.

-Oh por Dios, ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó alarmada siguiéndolos por las escaleras

\- ¿Qué no está viendo? -respondió Hux con hostilidad-. Lo acaban de herir.

\- ¿Pero cómo, por qué, quien? -Eran demasiadas cosas en las qué pensar y a Rey solo la confundían más.

-Debemos atenderle lo antes posible -ordenó Hux pateando la puerta de la habitación de Ben para poder entrar.

El hombre y Hux dejaron a Ben en la cama, mientras que Rey se puso rápidamente a su lado.

\- ¿Señor Ben? -lo llamó con angustia.

\- ¡El maldito doctor! -gritó con exasperación el pelirrojo quien permanecía con una de sus manos presionando la herida de Ben.

El otro hombre salió de la habitación disparado, mientras que Rey no apartaba la mirada de Ben, totalmente inerte y sangraba cual fuente de agua, miró a su alrededor y rápidamente buscó entre los cajones.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? -Hux frunció el ceño.

-Busco algo con que quitarle la ropa -contestó la chica, quien seguía hurgando entre los cajones-. No debemos moverlo para nada, podemos lastimarlo más.

Rey encontró unas tijeras, para después correr al baño, esta vez buscando algo en lo que pudiera colocar agua, tomó algunas toallas y regresó de nuevo a donde Ben empezando a quitarle el saco.

-Con cuidado -la tensión de Hux aumentaba.

-Sí, lo sé -murmuró mientras cortaba con sumo cuidado la ropa-. Hay que quitarle toda esa sangre.

El pobre Ben comenzaba a gemir, finalmente volviendo en sí -uh...

-Señor Solo -usó las tijeras y comenzó a abrir más la camisa- Quédese con nosotros, por favor -le pidió.

-Uh... ¿Rey? -la llamó, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, apenas se le podía entender lo que decía.

-Sí, aquí estoy -dijo poniendo su mano sobre la ardiente frente de Ben-. Está ardiendo en fiebre -se dirigió a Hux-. Esperemos que no convulsione.

-Rey... -la volvió a llamar.

-Sí, aquí estoy -le respondió, mientras empapaba la pequeña toalla para limpiar la sangre-. Tranquilo, se pondrá bien.

-No... -gemía de dolor.

-Señor Solo -Rey volvía a lavar la toalla para volver a ponerla sobre su herida, la sangre de Ben había salpicado parte de la ropa de ella-. ¿Dígame qué sucedió?

-Nos intentaron asaltar -respondió Hux apresuradamente.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero...

-Rey... por favor... -volvió a llamarla Ben.

\- ¿Sí? -Rey continuaba limpiando su herida.

-No se vaya...

La chica dejó lo que hacía y le miró, temía por él, verlo así, agonizando, envuelto en sangre, tan frágil y vulnerable, al único hombre que realmente se había preocupado por ella, que la había salvado. Su corazón le latía a toda velocidad y el sentimiento de miedo y angustia empezaba a formarle un nudo en la garganta, nunca había sentido algo así en su vida, estaba aterrada de lo que pudiera pasar con ese hombre.

\- ¿Qué está diciendo? -preguntó con pena, siguió pasando la toalla húmeda sobre su piel.

-Quédese conmigo, Rey...

-Está delirando -aseguró Hux mirando a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó un sujeto que traía un maletín.

-Herida de bala -respondió el pelirrojo-. Aún está dentro de él.

Rey se alejó unos pasos dejando al doctor hacer su trabajo.

-Será mejor que nos dejen solos -pidió el médico.

Rey aun con la toalla ensangrentada en las manos contempló a su señor Solo, pudo ver cómo abrió un ojo para mirarla, ella no podía hacer más que permanecer estática, inerte, simplemente abrumada por el shock.

-Rey...no.

-Señora, debemos atenderlo -le pidió el doctor.

-No, Rey, no se vaya -hablaba Ben levantando su mano en dirección a ella.

\- ¿Él estará bien? -preguntó con angustia sin dejar de verle.

-No lo sabemos -contestó el doctor.

-Por favor -la tomó Hux del brazo-. Dejemos que lo atiendan.

Un enorme sentimiento le invadió el pecho, su respiración se entrecortaba mientras que su corazón latía a toda velocidad, la idea de que ese hombre no fuera a sobrevivir causó que sus rodillas comenzaran a temblar.

-No puedo dejarlo -murmuró.

-Rey -la volvió llamar Ben.

-Tenemos que hacer que el médico haga lo suyo -la jaló con gentileza hacia la puerta.

-No, no puedo dejarlo -alzó un poco más la voz rehusándose a seguir avanzando.

-Señora por favor -forcejeó Hux con ella-. No puede estar aquí.

-Rey, por favor -la llamó Madame llegando a la habitación-. Tranquila.

Ella se giró a verla y en el rostro de Rey ya se denotaban algunas lágrimas, mas seguía reacia a abandonar la habitación.

-Vamos Rey, dejemos que atiendan a mi hijo -la tomó del otro brazo.

Ella aún se rehusaba a salir, no dejaba de ver al señor Solo postrado en esa cama, siendo atendido. Hux no quería poner más fuerza sobre ella debido a su condición por lo que simplemente le hizo un gesto a Hux para que la alzara en sus brazos para poder sacarla de la habitación.

Rey intentó patalear y zafarse, mas fue un esfuerzo vano. Una vez que salieron Madame cerró la puerta y colocó el seguro, no dudando de que Rey trataría de entrar nuevamente. Hux la bajó con gentileza, su sorpresa fue grande al verla así, desesperada y preocupada por la salud de Ben, en verdad, él le importaba .

-Tenemos que esperar abajo, pediré que te preparen un té -Madame la miró con seriedad.

Rey miraba al suelo, sus lágrimas no tenían fin aunque no paraba de limpiarlas con su antebrazo -No, esperaré aquí.

Madame se acercó a ella para tomarla de las mejillas -Él va a estar bien, querida, siempre lo hace -añadió.

No pudo más que asentir, eso conmovió de alguna manera a Madame quien la acercó hacia ella en un intento de reconfortarla

-Estará bien, no llores más, te hará daño si sigues.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las horas pasaron y no había noticias de Ben. Rey permanecía sentada sobre la alfombra, recargada en la pared; sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar sumida en la tristeza, no se explicaba a sí misma como es que le aterraba tanto la idea de que ese hombre muriera. Tal vez, solo tal vez se trataba de amor, algo que según ella, no se permitiría volver a sentir jamás.

La impresión de Hux no tardó en hacerse presente después de ver a la chica en ese estado, varias veces la observó desde el principio del pasillo ahí sentada, no se había movido de ahí para nada, no comía, no bebía, solo estaba ahí; por un momento la idea de que tal vez hubiese muerto rondó sus pensamientos varias veces, pero se desvanecía rápidamente al verla secando sus lágrimas. ¿Cómo es que una chica como ella estuviera tan preocupada y pendiente del bienestar de un matón como Ben Solo?

Se acercó a ella con una taza de té - ¿Sin noticias? -le preguntó.

Rey negó con la cabeza -No aún.

-Tome -le ofreció la taza.

-No, gracias -suspiró.

-Le hará bien -sugirió-. No ha comido nada en horas, está embarazada, piense en su hijo.

Tomó la taza y bebió un pequeño sorbo, era un té de manzanilla,

-Vaya a descansar, yo me quedaré aquí, en cuanto haya alguna novedad, iré a avisarle.

-No -contestó con rapidez-. Esperaré aquí.

-Necesita comer algo, ir a descansar, son las 3 am...

-Estoy bien -agregó-. Lo juro, me siento bien.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación finalmente se abrió, dejando ver al médico con un enorme tazón lleno de instrumentos médicos, toallas ensangrentadas y vendajes también.

\- ¿Cómo está, va a estar bien? -Rey se levantó de resorte.

-No lo sabemos -el doctor miraba a ambos-. Perdió mucha sangre, la bala perforó su pulmón -miraba la expresión de Rey-. Es difícil decirlo. Y la cantidad de sedantes que usamos fue demasiada, se rehusaba a la anestesia.

\- ¿Puedo verlo? -pidió Rey con angustia en el rostro.

-No creo que sea convenien...

-Por favor -interrumpió-. Solo quiero verlo, no haré nada para despertarle.

El doctor miró a Hux quien sabía que nada ganaría al discutir con Rey, simplemente asintió y el médico la dejó.

-Está bien.

La chica entró en silencio a la habitación, miró a Ben en la cama, casi parecía dormir apaciblemente, como si no hubiese tenido una bala incrustada en el cuerpo. Avanzó hacia la mesita de noche para dejar la taza y luego se acercó al señor Solo con cautela, observó detrás suyo y acercó el pequeño sofá que estaba en la esquina para poder sentarse junto a él.

Le aliviaba ver que el pecho de él ascendía y descendía, significaba que respiraba bien, tomó su mano lentamente.

-No puedo creer que esté así -dijo en voz muy baja soltando una lágrima-. ¿Quién lo dejó así? -Pensó en un momento y el nombre le vino a la mente-. Poe...

La chica bajó su cabeza con rabia y frustración, aunque también miedo, el terror de que ese malnacido los hubiese encontrado era, horrible. Todo eso se vio interrumpido.

-Rey... -alcanzó a escuchar.

-Señor Solo -levantó su mirada limpiando sus lágrimas.

\- ¿La hirieron? -la miró al verla con la ropa ensangrentada, hablaba con cierto dolor en la voz, apenas se le entendía.

-No, no, es de cuando llegó, tuve que cortar su ropa.

-Rey -apretó la mano de ella.

-Sea fuerte.

-Va a... quedarse conmigo ¿Verdad? -gruñó.

-Sí, no me iré a ningún lado -Rey tomó con su otra mano el agarre que tenían ambos.

-Júremelo.

-Está...

-Júrelo, Rey...

-Se lo juro -lo tranquilizó.

Rey había estado en la habitación ya 12 horas seguidas, siempre velando por su bienestar, cuidando de él. Incluso Madame, que hizo una corta aparición en la habitación, se sorprendió de aquel comportamiento tan devoto, nunca vio a nadie tan preocupado por el bienestar de su hijo, ni siquiera a Hux o a ella misma; podría decirse que llegó a sentir celos de ella, Rey parecía preocuparse más por Ben de lo que Madame alguna vez lo había hecho. Ahí estaba la chica sentada en el pequeño sofá aguardando a que él moviese algún músculo.

Después del delirio de la madrugada, Ben no despertó ese día, ni el siguiente y Rey ya llevaba días sin poder dormir bien. Él no mejoraba, eran fiebres tras fiebres, un día logró despertar pero solo para delirar, hablaba de unos sujetos que habían balaceado el auto.

Rey continuó cuidándolo esa noche, lucia tan vulnerable, tan herido, tan frágil, no estaba mejorando, parecía estar sufriendo en esos sueños. Se acercó a él, acarició su frente, solo para confirmar lo que ya se temía; ardía en fiebre al igual que en los días pasados, rápidamente buscó unos lienzos para enfriar su cuerpo.

-Por favor, señor Solo, no se muera -la angustia se apoderaba de su voz.

-Rey -susurró con dolor-. No se vaya.

-Siempre me dice eso, y se lo repito... Aquí estoy.

-No me deje -estaba delirando-. No se aparte de mí.

-No, no me iré a ningún sitio.

No podía con la escena, verlo sufrir y desvariar así, no pudo contener las lágrimas por toda la conmoción. Siempre era el mismo episodio, solo despertaba para decirle que no lo abandonara, solo para después caer inconsciente otra vez.

-No se vaya, Ben -lo llamó sentada a su lado, pasando el lienzo fresco sobre su pecho-. No se muera... yo... -lo miraba como se retorcía del delirio, se aproximó a él, acarició su mejilla con ternura y dulzura, las lágrimas brotaban sin más mientras acercaba su rostro al de él-. Yo también lo necesito -musitó depositando el más dulce beso justo en los labios de Ben.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ben pudo abrir sus ojos por primera vez de manera lúcida a la mañana siguiente, con pesar vislumbró a Rey durmiendo al lado suyo, no queriendo imaginar lo que tuvo que pasar. No sabía cuantos días había estado así, se veía tan hermosa y vulnerable a la vez, se levantó con algo de molestias preguntándose ¿Por qué dormía junto a él?

No pudo evitar verla con suma ternura. Acarició una de sus mejillas, sin duda, ella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Miró a su alrededor había una bandeja con agua y lienzos, revisó su herida, sin duda aun dolía como los mil demonios y eso lo obligó a quejarse despertando a Rey, quien al verlo finalmente despierto, saltó de golpe.

-No, no, está bien -comentó él-. No se levante.

\- ¿Cómo se siente? -preguntó Rey sentada en la cama.

-Mal, bastante mal, pero sigo vivo -respondió mirándola-. ¿Estuvo aquí toda la noche?

-Desde que lo trajeron aquí -se levantaba de la cama.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? -preguntó con angustia

-Casi tres días.

\- ¿Tres días? -se sorprendió, intentaba levantarse

Rey corrió hacia él, no podía hacer esfuerzos, aún seguía bastante débil.

-No se esfuerce, recuéstese de nuevo.

\- ¿En serio estuvo aquí todo el tiempo?

Sonrió avergonzada, Ben lo entendió, también le sonrió, tomándola de la mano y besando sus nudillos.

-Creí que no sobreviviría -logró decir.

-Pero aquí estoy -le dedicó una sonrisa-. Venga.

La atrajo para que se sentara en el borde de la cama, sus miradas se cruzaron y permanecieron así por algún tiempo, la felicidad de Rey aumentaba, le alegraba en forma desmedida que él estuviese muchísimo mejor; sentía ese extraño cosquilleo en su estómago, algo que llevaba mucho sin sentir, al verle pareciera que se había detenido el tiempo.

-Gracias por preocuparse por mí.

-No es nada -bajó su mirada con pena-. Usted hizo lo mismo por mí.

-Deje de hablarme de usted, Rey, ya no soy un desconocido -ella sonrió con inocencia, a Ben le conmovía tanto verla sonreír de esa manera-. Hacía mucho que no veía esa sonrisa -acariciaba su mejilla

-No haga eso, por favor -tomó la mano de Ben para alejarla de ella.

-Perdóneme.

-Voy abajo a traerle algo para que desayune -estaba por levantarse de la cama.

-No se vaya -la detuvo tomándola de la mano-. Deje de alejarse de mi... -tomaba su mano para acercarla a su pecho-. Por favor.

-Deje de hacer eso -le pidió.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

-Solo míreme -se refirió a sí misma.

-Eso vengo haciendo desde hace mucho.

-No hablo de eso -lo miró a los ojos-. Vea que no soy buena para usted.

-Usted es la mujer más maravillosa que hay, la más noble del mundo, no hay nadie mejor que usted.

-No puedo ofrecer nada, soy solo una torpe engañada y tonta.

-No sé de dónde saca ese concepto, yo no la veo de esa manera.

-Estoy embarazada de otro -recalcó bajando la mirada.

-Eso no me importa -la levantó de la barbilla, la tomó de la cabeza y la miró a los ojos-. A mí no me importa de dónde viene, ni qué fue lo que hizo.

\- ¿Por qué a mí? -preguntó conmocionada.

\- ¿Y por qué no? -respondió él acercándose a su rostro.

Rey miró esos labios tan tentadores, sintió como él se acercaba más a ella, sentía su calidez, su aroma, su respiración, sus fuertes latidos; cerró sus ojos expectante a que cualquier roce entre sus labios se pudiera convertir en un beso.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	11. Chapter 11: Desenmascarado

_**11: Desenmascarado.**_

 _"Me has herido muy mal ésta vez y no voy a regresar, quieres que te perdone, pero no puedo hacer eso, creo que ya no me queda nada más..." Forgiveness, Paramore_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

—Veo que ya estás despierto —interrumpió Madame en el umbral de la puerta.

Ben se alejó disimuladamente de Rey para levantarse de la cama, con algo de dificultad lo logró y avanzó hasta su madre.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor.

La mujer mayor observó con atención a su hijo y después de un gesto dirigió su atención a Rey—. Ven a verme al despacho —le susurró Madame a Ben—. Rey, baja al desayuno, llevas días sin comer bien.

La chica asintió mirando a la mujer, quien se retiró.

—Esta conversación no ha terminado —insinuó Ben.

Rey le dedicó una sonrisa y salió de la habitación, la tranquilidad y alegría con la que Ben había despertado había desaparecido por completo de su rostro; ahora era un mirar serio y algo hostil mientras caminaba a prisa por uno de los pasillos. Pasó por el gabinete de armas antes de continuar y tomó su siempre confiable revólver, revisó la ruleta y verificó que irónicamente solo quedaba una bala en esta; ajustó la gabardina de gamuza azul marino para cubrir sus vendajes, alzó la mirada hacia un espejo, se observó a sí mismo, su verdadero rostro y no el que siempre le mostraba a Rey, él era un asesino y nada nunca podría cambiar eso.

Ocultó el arma dentro de su gabardina y siguió, pasando rápidamente frente a la puerta que daba al comedor en donde Rey ya se encontraba, aguardando por la comida que Madame había mandado a preparar para ella. La chica tal vez no lo vio completamente pero ella logró percibir el destello azul de su gabardina y la curiosidad por saber lo que haría ahora que estaba despierto la obligó a ir tras él. Había varias cosas que quería preguntarle, sabía que la conversación de hacía un rato atrás no iba a quedar impune, sin embargo más allá de la tensión que ambos compartían, su curiosidad más que nada era saber quién lo había dejado así en primer lugar. Las interrogantes se hacían presentes y su mente estaba hambrienta de respuestas.

Ben continuó sin mirar atrás hasta que se encontró frente al despacho de Madame, dentro había dos hombres a parte de Hux y su madre por supuesto quien aguardaba por él y el sujeto que creía haberlo matado.

La tensión estaba al filo de cualquier cuchillo, Ben tardó algunos segundos en terminar de digerir el ambiente, en cuanto visualizó a su madre, una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, pero su satisfacción crecía al ver al hijo de puta traidor, quien yacía de rodillas atado de manos y pies.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo —señaló Hux.

—Pase por algo antes de venir aquí —respondió dejando ir la puerta detrás suyo sin asegurarse de que cerrara correctamente.

—Tú pero… Estabas… —balbuceó el traidor.

Era un esfuerzo enorme para el sujeto, el simple hecho de hablar después de todo lo que le habían hecho durante los 3 días que Ben permaneció en cama no habían sido desperdiciados, Hux estuvo a cargo de la interrogación y se había puesto especialmente creativo ante el hecho de que ese traidor casi mataba a su amigo.

—Hierba mala nunca muere —interrumpió regodeándose en sus laureles—. ¿Ya le sacaron algo?

—Le saqué todo —afirmó Hux—. Ya sabes que nadie jode a la familia.

—¿Entonces por qué sigue vivo? —lo miró como si se tratara de una sabandija.

—Cuestiones personales —respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Ben no dijo nada más, posó toda su atención sobre el idiota atado frente a él; al igual que un depredador, el mero olor de la sangre despertaba cierta satisfacción en él, analizaba con atención los cortes, las heridas y los golpes, Hux sí que se había esmerado.

Sin perder más tiempo, Ben desenfundó el arma que llevaba consigo dio un par de pasos para apuntar hacia el torturado.

—Espera —interrumpió Madame.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No vas a matarlo con eso —dijo dándose media vuelta—. Sino con esto —otro revólver solo que este era más grande, y el acabado era de color plateado, reluciente y brillante, el mango negro y las iniciales de su padre grabadas en él—. Ésta arma no ha sido disparada en años, y ahora que mi propio hijo estuvo a punto de morir a manos de este traidor… Creo que es una ocasión especial.

Él le sonrió y dejó su arma en la mesa para tomar la de su padre.

—E… Esperen… Solo… Hicimos varios trabajos juntos ¿Lo olvidas?

—Emm —miraba el arma y lo apuntaba de manera vacilante—. No sé, la memoria me ha estado fallando mucho —bromeó.

—No espera, hay más cosas que puedo decirles… No tienen que matarme solo…

—¡Escúchate! —expresó con ironía—. Toda una sabandija cobarde y traidora.

—Solo hazlo Solo —comentó Hux con fastidio—. Mata al idiota.

—Me temo que ya no me eres útil —soltó Madame.

El hombre enfocó su atención en la Madame, recordando ahora la crueldad de la que podía ser anfitriona aunque rápidamente olvidó todo eso y se concentró en el sonido singular de un arma cargada, alzó la vista y sólo pudo ver el cañón del revolver por escasos segundos antes de ser cegado por el destello de la pólvora al ser encendida y la bala atravesando su cráneo.

—Bien, asunto terminado —musitó Ben girándose para entregar el arma de su difunto padre.

La satisfacción que habían experimentado se vio rápidamente deshecha al escuchar el ahogado quejido de alguien en la puerta, apenas la voz de Ben pudo pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Rey?

Ella estaba en shock, muda, sentía que la sangre había abandonado por completo su cuerpo, estaba helada por lo que sus ojos acababan de contemplar.

Ben de igual manera quedó en el espacio por escasos segundos, en cuanto volvió en sí, en su mirar sólo había angustia y miedo. Madame guardó su distancia, aunque no pudiendo ocultar su sorpresa y por supuesto su preocupación.

—Esto no… —trató de acercarse a Rey, pero ella rápidamente empezó a retroceder, estaba aterrada, aterrada de él.

—No, no, no, no Rey, no debe temerme, yo… Jamás le haría daño a usted —juró acercándose a ella quien no paraba de temblar.

—No —interrumpió de manera estrepitosa.

—Rey —intentó tomarla de los hombros.

—¡No! —le gritó retrocediendo más pasos—. No se atreva a tocarme.

—Por favor, deje que...

—¡No! —se llevó las manos a la cabeza negándose aun a creer lo que acababa de acontecer, la voz le temblaba, suspiró entrecortadamente mientras su mirada se llenaba de una combinación de decepción, miedo y rabia—. ¿Esto es lo que realmente hace? ¿Por eso le dejaron así?

Ben no sabía cómo responder ante las interrogantes, el más temido día estaba ocurriendo, Madame, Hux y el otro hombre que yacían en el despacho estaban atónitos y sin saber a dónde mirar; la chica aunque no lo demostrase, moría de miedo, un miedo que se veía disfrazado entre un coraje al ver que todos los hombres eran iguales, ese señor Solo se había unido a las pruebas de ello.

—Rey no es lo que parece —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—¿Ah no? —empezaba a sonar algo eufórica—. ¿Y qué mierda fue eso?

—Rey...

—¡No! —le interrumpió nuevamente—. No quiero explicaciones —no le daba oportunidad de decir palabra alguna—. Lo que es, es lo que vi... usted —le miro a los ojos con el ceño fruncido—. Usted es como él —refiriéndose a Poe, miró al hombre con la expresión caída y se dio la media vuelta para avanzar a las escaleras, era el momento de la retirada, el tiempo en esa mansión se había agotado.

—¡Rey! —Ben no dudaba en salir corriendo detrás de ella pero una mano en su hombro detuvo su carrera.

—Benny…

—No, ella no debía… No quería que…

—¡Ben! —exclamó su madre agitándolo para hacerlo volver a la realidad—. Déjala ir —dijo con tranquilidad.

—Pero… Rey…

—Déjala, hijo —le sugirió.

—No puedo dejarla —respondió con exaltación—. No puedo dejarla ahí deambulando totalmente expuesta, está embarazada...

—Lo sé —afirmó Madame sin dejar su tranquilidad.

—Lo siento, esta vez iré en contra de todas tus normas, no puedo dejarla —dijo sin mas para ir tras ella.

Rey a duras penas logró llegar a la habitación donde dormitaba, abatida y llena de sentimientos encontrados. Sus instintos le rogaban que se fuera de inmediato, el corazón le latía a toda velocidad provocando un fuerte dolor en su pecho, el estómago se le revolvía terriblemente; toda esa escena le había provocado un tremendo malestar, era hora de huir lejos, lejos de todas esas barbaridades y atrocidades. Buscó entre los cajones, algunas mudas de ropa y entonces recordó un detalle, el arma que había sacado del auto de Poe aquel día, quien diría que eso podría ser su boleto para salir de ahí, torpemente buscó en el lugar donde la había guardado y la sacó para meterla entre su abrigo. Tomó el pequeño bolso y salió casi corriendo entre los pasillos, no avanzó muchos metros antes de encontrarse con aquel hombre doble cara, ese hombre que ahora le parecía mentiroso y manipulador.

—Rey...

—Aléjese de mi —fue lo que le pudo decir.

—Quiero que se calme, por favor.

—Me mintió.

—Sí, esta bien, lo admito —dijo disculpándose mostrando las palmas de las manos—. Debí ser honesto.

—Creí que era diferente —la coneja estaba sacando a flote el resentimiento—. Confié torpemente en usted.

—Rey —dio un paso al frente—. Por favor, yo jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño, quiero protegerla.

—Pura mierda —frunció el ceño, el convivir con Poe había contagiado aquel vulgar vocabulario en ella.

—Créame por favor.

—¿Cómo voy a creerle a un asesino?

—Sí, lo sé —intentaba calmarla—. Tiene razón, entiendo que está sumamente enojada pero...

—No necesito esto, ni yo ni mi hijo buscamos esto —su mirada era seria—. Me largo de aquí señor —le interrumpió.

—Eso no puede ser ahora Rey, tiene que esperar —avanzó unos pasos hacia ella.

—Aléjese de mi —Rey sacó estrepitosamente el arma apuntando al señor Ben, estaba harta de ser vulnerable, débil y la presa de todos.

—Rey —alzó las manos aun manteniendo la calma para no alterarla.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	12. Chapter 12 La fugitiva

**_12: La fugitiva._**

 _"Todas las promesas que he hecho solo para no dejarte caer, creíste en mi pero estoy roto, no me queda nada y todo lo que siento es este cruel querer..." Lost in paradise, Evanescence._

.

.

.

La mano de Rey temblaba, jamás en su vida había tomado un arma ni mucho menos apuntado a alguien, tampoco estaba segura si sería capaz de disparar, aunque tratándose de su vida las posibilidades de aumentar esa capacidad se veían grandes.

Ben la miró, ella estaba aterrada y confundida, comprendía su comportamiento, asi que bajó con lentitud sus manos, movimientos bruscos podría causar que ella disparase, la observó con detenimiento, dio un largo suspiro antes de poder hablar.

—¿Esto es lo que quiere Rey? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué? —esa pregunta la desubicó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Quiere ser igual a nosotros? —avanzó un paso con lentitud hacia ella.

—No soy una asesina —Rey continuaba apuntándole con el arma.

—Disculpeme pero es usted la que está apuntándome con esa pistola.

—Es diferente —se excusó.

—¿Va a matarme?

La chica temblaba por los nervios, se notaba en sus manos sosteniendo esa arma, el corazón parecía querer salirse de su cuerpo.

—¿Rey, va a dispararme?

—No lo sé —respondió—. Solo déjeme ir.

—Rey, intento protegerla, hacerle daño es lo último que yo haría.

—No le creo —seguía mostrándose nerviosa.

—Rey —avanzó de nuevo hacia ella.

—No —puso firmeza en sus manos al apuntarle con más determinación.

—¿Va a dispararme entonces? —él se acercó a ella.

—No se acerque más —lo amenazó.

—Hágalo —Ben se puso frente al cañón del arma—. Dispáreme entonces —la miró a los ojos.

Lo miraba con nerviosismo, seguía sosteniendo aquella arma, su respiración se aceleraba más a cada segundo. ¿Realmente sería capaz de dispararle?

—Hágalo aquí —apuntó donde estaba la herida en su pecho—. Ya está hecha la herida, solo ábrala más.

El silencio entre ambos se manifestó, ella era incapaz de dispararle y él no iba a quitarse de en medio.

—¡Vamos Rey, hágalo! —exclamó provocando que ella diera un brinco de sorpresa—. ¡Dispáreme ya!

Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en los ojos de aquella chica, estaba aturdida, confundida y con miedo, no iba a disparar esa arma, no iba a matar al señor Solo.

—Solo quiero que me deje ir —fue lo que pudo decir.

—Deme eso —puso con delicadeza sus manos sobre las de ella—. No quiero que se lastime.

Rey se resistió con torpeza pero finalmente él logró quitarle el arma de las manos, dio un suspiro para mirarla, seguía aterrada, odiaba verla de esa manera, verla insegura, asustada y triste.

—¿Va a romper un juramento?

—¿Qué juramento?

—Me juro que no se iría de mi lado.

Oh si, Ben en verdad no estaba delirando, en verdad le había pedido que no se fuera.

—Yo no... —Rey recordó.

—Dijo que no se iría.

—Era diferente —dijo mirándole con temor—. Estaba herido y...

—Sigo herido y terminará de hacerlo más si se va.

—Esto es una locura —Rey recobraba la compostura—¿Esta consciente de lo que dice? ¿Quiere que me quede con usted? No tiene sentido, esto jamás va a funcionar...

—¿Entonces lo pensaba? —el se agachó para estar a su altura—. También lo pensaba.

—Yo no... —quedó atrapada en sus palabras—. Yo no pensaba nada.

—Míreme a los ojos y dígame que no siente nada.

—No voy a jugar a esto —quería evadirlo y quería irse pero los brazos de Ben la regresaron a su sitio.

—Míreme a los ojos y dígamelo —le pidió.

—¿Por qué hace esto? —lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos.

Suspiró antes de poder decirle —Para poder dejarla ir.

—No siento nada por usted señor Solo —murmuró.

—Dígamelo viéndome a la cara —la tomó de las mejillas obligándola a mirarle.

—No siento nada por usted señor Solo —repitió.

Él la soltó y se levantó —No le creo.

—Entonces no sé qué más pueda hacer —avanzó lento pero seguro a través del pasillo.

—Yo la quiero —interrumpió la caminata de la chica.

Rey se detuvo sin mirar atrás, sintió una enorme punzada al escucharle decir esas palabras, no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, pero no debía olvidar que la última vez que alguien le dijo eso termino siendo vendida y maltratada. Eso no iba a cambiar nada, aunque ella le quisiera, el simple hecho que ambos son de diferentes mundos, era suficiente para renunciar a todo lo que su mente imaginaba; algo fuera de lo común y en contra de las normas, ella una mujer casada y embarazada y él un matón a sueldo. Se giró a verle y se acercó a él, Ben esperaba alguna respuesta ante la declaración, la esperanza aún seguía en su mente.

—Devuélvame el arma —le pidió.

—No la necesitará.

—Esa arma no es suya.

—Ni suya.

—Entonces, deme sus llaves —casi sonaba como una exigencia.

Eso lo desconcertó —¿Qué?

—Las llaves de su auto.

—¿A dónde va a ir? ¿Sabe conducir siquiera?

—Solo deme sus llaves.

—Pídale a Hux que la lleve a donde desee.

—No necesito una nana —comentó.

—Es eso si quiere irse —terminó de decir para dejarla en el pasillo.

Rey quedó inmóvil algunos segundos antes de avanzar y buscar por su cuenta las dichosas llaves.

Por otro lado, Ben se reunió con Hux en el despacho, estaban llevándose el cadáver del traidor, él se recargó en el umbral de la puerta contemplando una y otra vez la discusión con Rey.

—Un desafortunado evento —comentó Madame.

—Va a irse.

—Creo que es lo mejor, Benny.

—No, no lo es —murmuró—. Pero no la retendré a la fuerza.

—Lo lamento —tomó el hombro de su hijo.

—Hux quiero que la sigas.

—¿Qué? —dijo exaltado—. No voy a ir tras una mujer.

—Hazme ese favor, Hux, estará sola, embarazada y asustada, no quiero que aquel imbécil la encuentre.

—¿Por qué no vas tu?

—¿Es broma cierto? — entrecerró los ojos mirando a su amigo.

—¿Madame está consciente de lo que éste está diciendo? —miró a Madame con cierta indignación.

—A decir verdad no es mala idea, Hux —comentó.

—Oh vamos —expresó fastidiado acercándose a la ventana—. Estas perdiendo la cabeza por esa mujer, Solo.

—Ve Hux —le pidió Madame—. Está expuesta a ser encontrada y si la encuentran puede delatarnos, sé que no será intencional, pero esos hijos de puta, así como nosotros, saben cómo sacar la información.

—Me deberás una enorme por esto —respondió malhumorado.

—Ve por ella Ben.

—No, prefiero que vayas tu o Hux, no quiero verla ahora —agachó la cabeza.

—Hay que darse prisa a encontrarla —comentó Hux mirando por la ventana.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Madame.

—Está por salir por la reja principal en el auto de Solo.

Ben se apresuró a mirar también a través de la ventana —Vamos Hux, ve tras ella.

—Cauteloso y sin levantar sospecha —pidió Madame.

—Como siempre —afirmó Hux saliendo corriendo del despacho.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era difícil para Rey decir cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que abandonó la mansión Solo. Después de casi cuatro viajando en tren, afrontando las náuseas y los malestares del embarazo, finalmente podía ver la ciudad que albergaba su hogar siendo iluminada por el sol de la mañana.

—Pronto estaremos en casa —habló acariciando su vientre.

Miró hacia el horizonte pensando en su última semana, algo que le estaba pareciendo surrealista ¿el señor Solo y ella? ¿Juntos? ¿Un futuro de ellos con un hijo de ella? Negó con su cabeza ante tales ideas, ya era momento de renunciar a sueños absurdos, tenía que regresar a la realidad.

Rey no lo creía, sentía que su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho pues aunque no lo hubiese aceptado frente a Ben o Poe, ella extrañaba a su familia del orfanato más que a nada en el mundo y la idea de por fin volver a verlos era algo de fantasía para ella; después de tanto dolor, tanta agonía y sufrimiento, después de tantas mentiras al fin, al fin estaría a salvo otra vez. Ya no importaba lo que dijeran de ella, si la insultaban o regañaban, estaría en casa y bien sabía que su gente la seguiría amando.

Y entonces ahí, justo al doblar en una pequeña colina, se detuvo.

No había sonrisa, no había euforia ni alegría en su rostro, de pronto todo se desmaterializó cuando por fin estaba frente al edificio.

—No debe estar aquí, Rey —comentó Hux—. Es peligroso permanecer aquí.

El pelirrojo apuntó hacia la puerta principal de donde iban saliendo Poe Dameron y su amigo William. Rápidamente Hux la jaló con delicadeza para ocultarse de ellos.

— ¿Porqué está siguiéndome? —exigió casi a gritos por la respuesta

—Rey.

— ¡No! —interrumpió furiosa—. ¡No me toque!

Hux alzó sus manos retrocediendo —De acuerdo.

— ¿Porqué está aquí?

—No es el momento de preguntas —dijo Hux vigilando que Poe y su amigo estaban cada vez más cerca.

—Pierde su tiempo señor, si cree que me hará volver —amenazó

—Por mi puede irse al carajo —masculló Hux al ver el comportamiento de la chica—. No crea que me agrada estar vigilando las faldas de una mujer.

—¿Entonces?

—Estoy aquí, por Ben Solo.

—No debería hacerle favores a su amigo —respondió con hostilidad.

—Debe calmarse Rey —sugirió Hux, odiaba discutir y más con una mujer—. Debemos irnos de aquí. Tengo órdenes.

—¡Me importan un bledo sus órdenes! —interrumpió.

—Rey quiero que se calme, por favor —la sostuvo de los hombros para hacerla entrar en razón—. Sé que está furiosa y lo que sucedió en casa de Madame fue terrible para usted pero no es seguro estar aquí, por favor, su esposo tendrá toda la intención de matarla.

—No me importa —contestó molesta—. Que Poe venga a matarme.

— ¿Y su hijo? ¿Qué hay de él? —inquirió Hux percatándose fácilmente de cómo Rey le evadía la mirada.

—Este embarazo no me ha traído más que desgracias.

— ¿Es desgracia para usted llevar al hijo de quien claramente la ama?

Rey se detuvo a pensar con desconcierto, ese pelirrojo no sabía que ese hijo no era del señor Solo, solo pudo bajar la cabeza, no sabía porqué, pero era incapaz de desmentir que ese hijo no era de Ben; quiza porque en el fondo ella misma quería creer que lo era, pero era demasiado cobarde para admitirselo.

—Lleva ahí al hijo de Solo —le recordó—. A quien considero como un hermano, Madame ha dicho siempre que debemos cuidar a la familia, si bien, usted no es parte de la mía, el hijo que lleva aquí —apuntó a su vientre—. Es hijo de mi hermano, lo que lo hace mi familia.

Rey le miró al rostro soltando unas escasas lágrimas de conmoción, la realidad es que a ella la habían tratado espléndidamente pero tal vez eso no justificaba la atrocidad que había presenciado. No sabía que palabras usar ni que más decir, no había un plan B, no había nada en lo que hubiese pensado antes; creía firmemente que al regresar al orfanato todos sus problemas habrían terminado, pero no, ahora que Poe estaba rondando ahí al acecho, lo había perdido completamente todo.

—Ya lastimó a Solo abandonándolo cuando él lo único que quería hacer era protegerla —le reprendió—. No sea egoísta, tal vez a usted no le interese ese niño, pero a él sí —la soltó para retroceder un paso—. No vine a protegerla a usted, vine para proteger a mi sobrino.

Rey se limpió las lágrimas para pasar la mano por su vientre y dejó escapar un prologando suspiro antes de volver a hablar.  
El pelirrojo vio que Poe se dirigía en dirección a ellos, era el momento de esfumarse de ahí

—Es mejor irnos de aquí —dijo Hux señalando con la cabeza hacia Poe y compañía—. Entonces, ¿viene conmigo o no? —preguntó tendiendo su mano.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	13. Chapter 13 Vuelve

_**13: Vuelve**_

 _"La soledad se ha instalado como el sol a mediodía y aunque estoy cansada por debajo del concreto voy a florecer" Cuando era flor, Mon Laferte_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Rey se giró para ver a su marido aproximarse, luego miró a Hux, tomó su mano y ambos caminaron disimulando tranquilamente.

Ambos caminaron por la ciudad y Rey casi había olvidado como lucía. Estaba presente a la expectativa de que nadie la reconociera. Se sentía acosada y perseguida, a cada paso sentía que miraba al malnacido en alguna esquina.

-Tranquila -la calmó Hux mirando a su alrededor-. Si algo llega a presentarse estoy preparado para lidiar con ello

-Sí, no quiero saber -respondió Rey recordando al señor Solo volándole el cráneo con un révolver a un hombre.

Los dos llegaron a una pequeña posada, Hux debía reportarse para tranquilizar a Ben y de paso ponerse a salvo por ese día. Entraron con sigilo al lugar procurando no llamar la atención, fueron atendidos por el recepcionista.

-Dos habitaciones -pidió.

\- ¿Dos? -preguntó el hombre viéndolos.

\- ¿Qué? -contestó malhumorado-. ¿Algún problema?

-No, no -se puso los lentes para registrarlos.

-Prepara dos habitaciones y quiero que suban la merienda a su habitación -se refirió a Rey.

-Estoy bien, no es necesario -expresó.

-Piense en ese niño, necesita alimentarse bien y no ha comido en todo el día -murmuró, era evidente que si la vigilaba muy bien.

-Síganme, los guiaré a sus habitaciones -interrumpió el recepcionista.

Los tres caminaron por el pasillo y el recepcionista abrió la primer habitación -Esta es la de la señora -indicó, se giró a ver al pelirrojo-. La suya esta justo al frente.

-Dame las llaves, yo abro -pidió él con voz imponente. Tomó las llaves y la metió en su bolsillo aunque aun sintiéndose fastidiado por la molesta mirada del hombre ahí parado-. Puedes irte.

-Oh si, disculpen, en un momento traeremos su merienda -se dirigió a Rey

Ella asintió y permaneció en el umbral mirando al colega del señor Ben - ¿Y ahora qué?

-Debemos reportarnos -respondió entrando a la habitación de Rey y buscando el teléfono-. Cierre la puerta.

Rey obedeció y contempló la habitación, era algo bastante mediocre pero aceptable, nada que ver con la mansión Solo. Tomó asiento en una silla, se sentía cansada y desolada, solo le quedaba ver a Hux al teléfono y escuchar el disco del mismo girando una y otra vez.

El pelirrojo miraba a la chica, estaba desecha, el semblante era terrible, la criatura posó sus codos sobre el respaldo de la silla, lucía pensativa y triste. "Vaya suerte" pensó él, la suerte sí que elegía que las tragedias le sucedieran a cualquiera al azar.

 _-Sabía que eras tú_ -contestó una voz del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Qué llevas toda el día pegado al teléfono? -respondió Hux.

- _Solo dime qué tan duro fue y ya._

-Sí, bueno, todo ha sido más sencillo de lo que crees -comentó en voz baja para asegurarse que la chica no lo escúchase.

 _-¿Dónde está?_ -preguntó Ben

-Tranquilo, está conmigo.

 _-¿En serio?_

-El tipo estuvo aquí.

 _-¿Qué?_ -el nerviosismo en su voz se hizo evidente-. _¿La vio?_

-No, no, tranquilo -rodó sus ojos-. No nos vio, pero pues... -se rascó la nuca-. Anda cerca -susurró.

 _-¡Mierda!_ -mascullo-. _Algo así preveía._

-Tengo que sacarla de aquí, si él está en el pueblo seguramente no tardará en dar con nosotros.

 _-¡Carajo!_ -exclamó.

Se escuchó un silencio entre ambos - ¿Qué procede? -inquirió Hux.

 _-Bien, mira_ -suspiró Ben-. _Si está contigo es algo, por cómo se fue de aquí no creí que fuera fácil que accediera a volver, ahora... literalmente ya no tiene a donde ir._

-Sí, supongo que no tiene otra opción más que tú -el pelirrojo se giró para verla, al parecer ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos totalmente ajena de que estuviera escuchándole.

 _-Tráela Hux_ -pidió.

-Pídeselo tú-contestó.

 _-¡Solo tráela, carajo!_ -alzó la voz.

-No voy a llevarla si ella no quiere, ¿Si la llevo a la fuerza y se escapa de nuevo? ¿Haz pensado en ello?

 _-Tú sabes mantener el control._

-No uses mis virtudes en mi contra, además eso es contra la escoria que matamos, ¿Quieres que la trate así a ella también?

 _-Eres un insufrible hijo de ..._ -suspiró-. _Solo tráela, por favor._

Hux soltó un jadeo de fastidio y miró de nuevo a Rey -Él quiere hablarle -dijo viéndola fijamente.

 _-¡No, Hux, no!_ -escuchó Ben en la bocina del teléfono.

Rey despertó de su pequeño trance y giró su cabeza - ¿Quiere hablarme?

-¿Va a responderle? -preguntó.

La chica se puso de pie con algo de indecisión se acercó al hombre y contempló el teléfono algunos segundos antes de tomarlo con suavidad, se acercó el auricular a su oreja para poder escuchar la bocina y después de suspirar contestó.

-¿Sí? -habló Rey.

 _-¿Está bien?_

Rey tardo algunos segundos en responder, eso mortificó un poco a Ben.

 _-¿Rey?_

Rey intentaba todo con tal de soportar el llanto que se acumulaba dentro de ella; el haber escuchado la voz de Ben y recordar la gentileza con la que él la trataba, la amabilidad, el amor real que había experimentado con él, era simplemente demasiado para ella y estaba harta de llorar pero sus ojos aun protestaban por sacar el dolor de su interior -No -dijo finalmente-. No lo estoy -apenas pudo decirlo de manera ahogada.

 _-Lamento mucho lo sucedido, Rey_ -Ben odiaba verla y oírla llorar.

-Está bien -intentó calmarse-. Está hecho -limpió sus lágrimas.

 _-Rey_ -suspiró -. _Hux va a traerla de regreso conmigo. Pero solo si así lo quiere._

\- ¿Por qué piensa que quiero volver? -la dignidad absurdamente se apoderaba de ella.

 _-Sea sensata, por favor, no tiene a nadie más con quien acudir._

-Eso usted no lo sabe.

 _\- ¿Entonces cuál es su plan?_ -preguntó él seguro de que ella no sabía qué más hacer.

-Yo sabré arreglármelas.

 _-Piense por favor, Rey_ -la quería hacer entrar en razón-. _Está embarazada y allá sola está totalmente expuesta al peligro._

-No...

 _-Piense en su hijo_ -la interrumpió-. _En... mi hijo._

Rey se quedó sin más para decirle, parecía que esa última frase fue parte de su imaginación, no podía creerse que realmente lo había dicho - ¿Qué dijo?

 _-Quiero que regrese y traiga a mi hijo._

-Sabe que no es...

 _-Lo es ahora, Rey_ -volvió a interrumpirla-. _Usted ahora es mi responsabilidad, los quiero a salvo a usted y a mi hijo, así que mañana a primera hora saldrá con Hux de regreso a esta casa_ -declaró casi exigiéndole.

-Señor Solo no creo que...

 _-No ponga más peros Rey_ -Ben no iba a dejar que esa chica necia se siguiera rehusando-. _Ahora por favor páseme de nuevo a Hux_ -pidió.

Ella seguía pensativa aunque sin más para decir o hacer contra Ben pasó el teléfono al pelirrojo, estaba algo ida por lo sucedido. "¿Su hijo?" Pensaba mientras se sobaba el vientre, de un momento a otro si pensó que en realidad llevaba al hijo de aquel hombre.

Tenía que ceder ante él, no solo por su seguridad, sino porque ella también le necesitaba y en sus adentros quería que él fuera padre de su criatura, no lo pensó mucho, pero quizá era lo mejor, él estaba demostrando demasiado sin esperar nada, pudiera que el mereciera una segunda oportunidad, a fin de cuenta la mayoría de los hombres a quienes había conocido eran asesinos, qué más daba arriesgarse con uno que realmente parecía amarla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de haber aclarado hasta el último detalle con Ben, Hux abandonó la habitación de Rey no sin antes dejarle muy en claro que si trataba de escapar la sedaría hasta regresar a la mansión Solo; Rey tomó la amenaza con mucha seriedad por lo que decidió no seguir provocando al hombre de ninguna otra manera.

La cama no era cómoda y no le proporcionaba el descanso que con tanta desesperación necesitaba, estaba embarazada y eso solo hacía más difícil el conciliar el sueño pero no tenía de otra, solo se quedó mirando el techo de la habitación por casi toda la noche.

Ya no iba a seguir culpando a Ben de su desgracia, tampoco a Poe, todo había sido cosa de ella misma, fue ella quien cayó en los encantos de ese desgraciado y fue ella quien abandonó la mansión Solo, todo por orgullo y odio. Todo era culpa suya.

A la mañana siguiente y después de una larga e incómoda noche de sueño, Rey aún no lograba despertar, había sido mentalmente agotador el día anterior, más aun con todo lo que pensó durante la noche. Por otro lado Hux tenía un itinerario qué cumplir.

-Arriba ya -habló arrojando al suelo la manta que cubría a Rey.

-¿Qué? -se despertó alarmada.

-Es hora de irnos -respondió Hux cerrando la cortina de la ventana-. Nadie debe vernos salir del lugar.

Con un pequeño bostezo Rey talló sus ojos e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por regresar al mundo real.

-¿Ahora? -preguntó aún desorientada.

-Sí, ahora -respondió firme.

-Creo que usted no lo entiende -le reprochó Rey-. El tren no sale hasta mediodía -dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Hux suspiro con estrés -Mire estoy tan estresado como usted, solo sé que debemos largarnos de aquí -explicó relajándose-. Arréglese y sígame.

Aun a pesar de todas las prisas que Hux ejercía sobre Rey, le permitió o mejor dicho la obligó a desayunar apropiadamente, no es que a él le gustara hacerla de niñera pero la órden de protegerla y cuidarla dada por Ben era muy clara. Habiendo pasado eso, el dúo procedió a abandonar el pequeño pueblo.

Pasaron a lo mucho 4 horas de viaje en tren, Rey no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y tampoco es que se molestara mucho en preguntar puesto que guardaba cierto temor ante su acompañante, tal vez por la voz o el arma que en más de una ocasión había visto dentro del traje, y aunque el señor Solo fue quien le voló la cabeza a otro, a él no le temía en absoluto, de hecho y a este punto, aunque no lo admitiría, lo extrañaba como nunca.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntaba Hux mirando que la chica estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí definitivamente -aseguró nerviosa.

Rey logró respirar algo tranquila, aunque aún podían notarse los nervios y el temor en su rostro.

-No pasará nada Rey -habló Hux.

-¿Eh?

-No se haga la inocente, la he visto temblando desde que salimos de la pensión.

Ella desvió su mirada intentando disimular su pena -¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Adelante.

-¿Cuál es su historia? -dijo curiosa.

-Una pregunta algo directa ¿No cree?

-Lo siento mucho -se avergonzó.

-Descuide, solo que nadie lo pregunta, todo el mundo lo sabe aunque usted no es parte de ese mundo.

-Entonces...

Con un prolongado suspiro Hux se aflojó un poco el nudo de la corbata y le dirigió la mirada a Rey.

-Para empezar, yo soy mayor que Ben. Fue hace mucho, yo tenía algunos problemas con otra familia de la mafia -contó-. Digamos que hubo ciertas apuestas que no pude pagar y cuando me di cuenta ya me tenían atado a una silla listos para cobrar.

-¿Pidió dinero prestado a la mafia? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Jamás dije que fuera una decisión inteligente -alzó ligeramente al aire el dedo indice-. El punto es que yo no tenía nada de dinero para pagar, estaban por matarme y llámelo suerte o ironía, pero la familia de Madame los atacó en ese instante, el padre de Ben en persona dirigió el ataque y yo solo escuchaba todo desde la habitación en que me tenían, yo y unos pocos de la familia tuvimos el privilegio de ver a Han Solo en acción, todo un espectáculo -aseguró sonriente, aunque Rey solo logró asustarse por la idea.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Él acabó con todos, y por ende con mi deuda aunque creí que me mataría también, al parecer encontró un mejor uso para mí.

-¿Y cuál fue?

-Una niñera -respondió con fastidio.

-¿Niñera?

-Mi trabajo consistía en ser el "Compañero" de Ben, una manera elegante de decir que cuidaba su trasero, tenía que asegurarme de que no le pasara nada, la primera vez que lo conocí aún era un adolescente sin idea de cómo funcionaba el mundo, aunque acataba las ordenes de su padre al pie de la letra.

-¿El señor Solo? -habló atónita-. Pero... ¿Tan joven?

-Cuando un niño ve la muerte de su padre de frente, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

-¿Su padre? -su rostro denotó gran asombro, ¿en verdad el señor Solo había presenciado la muerte de su propio padre? -. Pero como fue que..

-Esa historia es algo que yo no puedo y no voy a contar -interrumpió.

-Oh, entiendo

-Como sea, Ben tenía un talento natural para llevar a cabo su trabajo, aún lo tiene, es mucho mejor que yo. En ese entonces no hablábamos ni siquiera, solo estaba ahí para asegurarme de que saliera vivo, pero con el tiempo nos volvimos algo cercanos, él era un mocoso al fin y al cabo, y todo niño traumatizado necesita un amigo imaginario.

-¿Eso era usted? ¿Su amigo imaginario? -bromeó Rey.

-Era una manera de verlo, era como si yo no estuviera ahí, pero él terminó volviéndose mi hermano, rara vez hacemos un trabajo solos, solo cuando Madame así lo ordena.

-¿Y esto? -preguntó mirando como él reposaba una de sus manos sobre la otra-. ¿Porque no vino con usted?

-Él no podía mirarla a los ojos.

-Oh ya -se recargó en su asiento -. Supongo que entiendo...

-No, no lo entiende -se atrevió a decir Hux mirando el semblante triste de la chica-. Si Solo fue tan estúpido como para enamorarse de usted, desafiar las órdenes directas de su madre al llevarla a la mansión y más importante, enviarme aquí, es que usted representa todo un mundo para él o de lo contrario habría enviado a alguien más.

De alguna extraña manera esas palabras lograron conmoverla, porque era cierto, ella había sido una completa desgraciada con Ben, fuera de que era una asesino, él siempre fue atento y amable con ella, sin embargo ella lo insultó, lo rechazó, lo abandonó y hasta lo amenazó con un arma y a pesar de todo aún la quería junto a él.

Suspiró antes de poder hablar -¿Cree que pueda perdonarme?

-¿Solo? -soltó una pedorreta-. Él jamás ha estado molesto con usted.

-Pero dijo que...

-Así es, no puede verla a los ojos, no porque esté enfadado, sino porque pasó todo este tiempo engañándola sin decirle la verdad de lo que en realidad hacemos, él se siente culpable. Y si usted decide que va a darle otra oportunidad, puede que yo también le dé una a usted -el pelirrojo sonrió de lado.

Rey contempló al hombre que era amigo de su señor Ben, era evidente que ella no era del agrado de él y haciendo todo esto por su amigo debía significar algo, mas bien demasiado. Era el momento de enmendar las cosas, aunque ellos estuvieran en el camino equivocado, ella tenia estar agradecida, el señor Ben Solo vino a caer de entre la tormenta de tragedias que se había vuelto su vida, era su salvador, asesino y mafioso, pero su salvador.

-Señor Hux -le habló para verle unos segundos-. Muchas gracias.

Él solo asintió con una ligera sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos para girar su vista a la ventanilla.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Parecía un sueño, no porque la mansión en sí sola fuera magnifica, Rey ya la había visto antes; lo que no terminaba de creer era que estaba de vuelta.

El auto de Hux se detuvo por algunos momentos en la entrada mientras los vigilantes habrían la gran reja, el ominoso chillido le puso a Rey los pelos de punta, no por el ruido, sino por la idea de afrontar al señor Ben otra vez. Hux aseguraba que no le guardaba ningún tipo de resentimiento, pero ella aún sentía el gran temor de ser rechazada por él esta vez, no se lo explicaba si en un principio ella no quería nada qué ver con él y ahora temía alejarse otra vez.

Una vez dentro de la mansión solo Madame se había presentado a recibirlos, cosa que solo desmotivó más a Rey.

-Hux, al fin regresas y Rey...

-Yo...

-Bienvenida a casa. mi niña -interrumpió abrazándola con delicadeza

-¿Qué? -dijo apartándose-. ¿Cómo puede darme la bienvenida así?

-Tus motivos tuviste para irte, lo importante es que ahora regresaste, lo demás carece de sentido, lo pasado es pasado niña -explicó con una cálida sonrisa. Rey bajó la mirada, avergonzada de su actitud hacia ellos.

-Y... ¿Dónde está...? -preguntó temerosa.

La sonrisa de Madame rápidamente se desvaneció.

-Él... Fue duro Rey.

-Entiendo -bajó su mirada-. Pero quisiera hablar con el.

-Debes estar agotada por todo lo que pasó -le cambió el tema-. Pediré que te lleven a tu habitación, cámbiate de ropa y descansa un poco, te llamaremos cuando la cena esté lista.

Rey asintió y siguió a una de las mucamas que Madame llamó. Los pasillos que recorría de pronto parecían ser interminables, todo el tramo torturándose sobre cómo estaría el señor Solo ahora, ni siquiera pudo ir a recibirla definitivamente se sentía la peor persona de toda la historia.

-Llámeme si necesita algo señorita -dijo la mucama al abrir la puerta, Rey le dirigió un gesto y luego entró.

Rey empezó a despojarse de la ropa para tomar un baño tibio, por fin se estaba sintiendo a salvo, esos dos últimos días se le hicieron meses, se acerco al balcón que también conectaba al balcón de la habitación del señor Ben, estuvo demasiado tentada a ir a asomar su mirada para ver su ahí podría encontrarle: aunque cobardemente se detuvo.

 _"Si no fue para recibirte, es porque evidentemente no quiere verte, Rey_ " pensó.

-¿El viaje fue agradable? -preguntó una voz detrás suyo.

Era él, era su hombre, era su señor Ben, con ese traje que le quedaba de miedo, con sus manos en los bolsillos a expectativa de la respuesta de ella; sus tristes ojos marrones lo visualizaron, si, era él. Ahí estaban, cual presa y depredador intercambiando miradas, ambas se decían que se habían echado de menos.  
Le tendió la mano para que ella acudiera a él.

Ella se acercó con lentitud pero sin detenerse, tomó su mano y le observó, esa dulce mirada que pareciera que la haría derretirse. Perdida entre sus pensamientos, sintió los brazos de él rodeándola con suavidad.

-La eché de menos, Rey -le habló al oído.

Rey apenas pudo responder el abrazo, la conmoción estaba cristalizandole los ojos-. También yo, señor Solo.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	14. Chapter 14 El amor prohibido

_**14: El amor prohibido.**_

 _"Encontré esto demasiado fácil para ser verdad, me encontré a mí mismo en soledad cada día, y si, admito, que estoy loco por ti, porque eres mía..." I walk the line, Johnny Cash._

.

.

.

-Espero que Hux no haya sido demasiado... Tosco -agregó aflojando levemente el nudo de su corbata y dando media vuelta. Rey inmediatamente bajó la mirada al verlo, cosa que Ben no pasó por alto

\- ¿La he ofendido? -preguntó con pesar.

-No, no, es solo que -suspiró antes de soltar las favor perdóneme señor Solo -sollozó.

\- ¿Yo? -habló confundido.

-Usted... Ha sido el único que me ha visto con esos ojos en mucho tiempo, tan llenos de cariño, la manera en que me trata, en cómo me habla... Y yo solo busqué alejarme de usted -decía mientras regresaba al interior de la habitación. Él fue tras ella pero se detuvo en el umbral-. Parecía imposible, después de Poe, creí que ningún hombre podría mirarme así y ser sincero... No quería caer en cosas así otra vez y sin embargo usted lo logró; logró hacerme creer que sentía algo -se sentó en la cama, ya no podía soportar el cansancio de permanecer en pie tanto tiempo. Ben por su parte permaneció en silencio aunque acercándose a ella.

-Por supuesto que la quiero -interrumpió tomando las manos de Rey-. Y no tengo pena alguna en decirlo al mundo, estoy enamorado de usted.

Las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de los ojos de la chica, su voz se entrecortaba y sentía que se ahogaba, todo en un intento fallido de contenerse.

-Lo sé -musitó recordando la última declaración hecha por el señor Solo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué huyó de mí? -le preguntó dolido.

Rey aguardó unos segundo antes de poder responder, sabía que ella huía de él por miedo, pero no sabía si su temor era dirigido al hombre, a su protector, a la idea de morir por sus balas o si temía a enamorarse de nuevo -Porque buscaba un defecto en usted.

\- ¿Qué?

-Quería encontrar su engaño señor Solo... Si era tan bueno, claro que debía haber algo mal y me esmeré tanto en encontrarlo pero al mismo tiempo seguí cayendo por usted -Ben sonrió con satisfacción ante la declaración, los sentimientos de ella hacia él no eran tan indiferentes como él imaginaba-. Cuando al fin lo descubrí, fue doloroso para mí aceptarlo, aceptar que me había mentido todo ese tiempo... No quería creerlo, no quería alejarme de usted, pero debe entenderme, todo esto que me ha ocurrido es...

-Lo sé -justificó él tomándola del rostro.

-Perdóneme por ser grosera...

-Rey no -la interrumpió.

-¿Por qué no pude conocerlo antes que a Poe? ¿Por qué este hijo no es suyo? -decía no pudiendo soportar más todo ese dolor-. ¿Por qué, dígame por qué? -clamó empezando a llorar.

Para Ben era un tormento por igual; verla así, tanto dolor en una mujer tan frágil era imposible de creer. Tragó un bulto muy grueso y con delicadeza la abrazó; la sentía temblar y la humedad generándose en su ropa. Ben acariciaba su cabeza con suavidad, buscaba hacerla sentir segura, hacerla sentir querida.

-Yo me he hecho esas preguntas también -habló-. Y la respuesta es muy simple... El amor no es fácil, la vida no es fácil ni justa tampoco.

\- ¿Por qué debo estar tan asustada de quererlo? -preguntó aún con el rostro clavado en el pecho del señor Solo.

-Porque es algo prohibido, pero yo no tengo miedo de hacerlo, y jamás lo tendré -aseguró apartándola levemente, pudiendo así verla a los ojos; esos destellos marrones llenos de lágrimas, de temor, pero también de ingenuidad. Era extraño, curioso en realidad, después de todo lo que pasó, después de tanta desgracia en su vida ese destello de inocencia no había abandonado sus ojos aún-. En contra de mi familia, de la sociedad... Yo quiero estar con usted... Pero no puedo forzarla a querer lo mismo ¿Entiende? Y me duele como no tiene idea el pensar que... Que no me ama, que no siente lo mismo -suspiró tragándose su orgullo.

-Claro que lo quiero -respondió temblando viendo el semblante de su señor Solo.

Sin remordimiento, sin pensar, sin culpa, sin temor, solo amor. Palabras tan sinceras, tan tristes y alegres a la vez. Ya ambos habían esperado demasiado, no lo harían más. Ben acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Rey, limpió sus lágrimas y lentamente acercó su rostro para al fin conseguir lo que tanto tiempo había anhelado, el amor de aquella camarera que lo tenía despierto toda la noche. Todo unido en un largo y profundo beso.

Rey se perdió entre el beso lleno de anhelo y alivio, rodeó el cuello de Ben con sus brazos aferrándose a él, no quería soltarle nunca más, a su lado se sentía a salvo, se sentía completa. Ambos tenían que separarse para recuperar el aliento, seguido de eso unieron sus frentes sonriendo ligeramente.

-El depredador se enamoró de la presa -comentó Ben acariciando la mejilla de Rey.

-Que presa tan torpe -respondió Rey sonriente.

-Agh, por favor no hagan eso en mi presencia -bromeó Hux en la entrada de la puerta

Rey y Ben se separaron con un fallido disimulo, no logrando ocultar el rubor recién generado en sus mejillas.

-Tranquilo, galán -vaciló entrando a la habitación-. No los acusare con mamá -se burló.

\- ¿Qué quieres Hux? -Ben se rascó la nuca.

-Madame quiere verlos -respondió mirándolos-. A ambos.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Rey con un tono de angustia.

-Vayan a averiguarlo -apuntó el índice al aire.

Rey y Ben se miraron con cierta preocupación. ¿Habrá pasado algo malo?

-Hay que ir -Ben ayudó a la chica a bajar de la cama.

\- ¿Será algo acerca de esto?

-Tranquila -la calmó-. Creo saber qué es lo que va a decirnos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El segundero del reloj parecía retumbar con fuerza en los oídos de Poe, quien yacía sentado en un mullido sofá junto a la ventana, bebiendo como siempre, estaba frustrado, malhumorado y pensativo. Su visita al orfanato donde Rey había crecido lo habia dejado sin pistas qué seguir, ya no tenía más idea de donde podría buscarla, comenzaba a sentir su fin acercándose, ya podía sentir la bala del arma de Buzz atravesándole el pecho.

-¿Vas a volver a emborracharte? -interrumpió una voz femenina que entró a la habitación.

Poe alzó los hombros con desgane ante la pregunta de la mujer que permanecía en el umbral. En realidad esa mujer era su mujer, aquella mujer rubia, alta y bastante atractiva, no es que fuera su esposa real, pero era lo más cercano a ello, llevaban años en el concubinato; a decir verdad Poe podía desaparecer semanas o incluso meses, volver como si nada y esa mujer siempre le recibía con los brazos abiertos, la amante perfecta, cómplice y confidente, Gwen era su nombre.

-No la haz encontrado -adivinó la rubia.

-Es inminente que aquí acaba todo -respondió Poe-. Tengo que desaparecer un tiempo.

-¿Te vas de nuevo? Apenas volviste.

-Si no hubiera sido por esa huérfana, no tendría que irme pero si me ven aquí, tu también corres peligro.

-Iré contigo...

-No -interrumpió Poe levantándose del sofá-. Claro que no, dejé todo preparado por si algo me sucede, no te quedarás desamparada...

-¡Eso a mi no me importa! -exclamó Gwen acercándose a él-. El dinero no compensará tu ausencia.

-Si sigo con vida después de 3 meses, mandaré a Will por ti, lo prometo.

-¿Por qué no llamas a LaRusso? El solucionaría todo en un parpadeo.

-No voy a molestarlo con esta pequeñez.

-Tu eres como un hijo para él, no va a negarse a hacerte ese favor.

-No voy a lloriquearle que me anda persiguiendo un matón, Buzz no es cualquier sujeto.

-Los hombres y su orgullo -dijo con fastidio-. Prefieren morir que pedir ayuda.

Poe le dio la espalda ante el comentario, claro que había pensado en hablar con su alto mando sobre la situación, era tan sencillo que solo una llamada telefónica solucionaría todo en menos de 24 horas; sin embargo quería encontrarla quería hallarla a ella, a Rey, quería verla de frente y demostrarle que no iba a poder huir de él ni de su destino, que nadie se burlaba de él, quería que ella sufriera, no antes de arrebatarle al bastardo que llevaba en el vientre. La duda a veces lo carcomía, la posibilidad de que ese hijo fuése suyo lo hizo pensar más, pero llegó a la conclusión de que fuera él o no el padre, él se lo quitaría, un dolor más que iba a causarle a ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los cuatro yacían en el despacho; Rey aguardaba sentada en una mullida silla, Hux estaba sentado junto a la ventana mientras jugueteaba con un revólver y Ben estaba de pie justo detrás de la silla en donde Rey se encontraba, mientras que Madame estaba sentada frente al escritorio golpeando con sus dedos sobre la mesa. Habían pasado algunos minutos de silencio, nadie decía nada y la tensión que Rey sentía aumentaba a cada segundo, no sabía lo que sucedía en la mente de aquella mujer mayor.

-Y bien madre -Ben rompió el silencio mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos-. ¿Para qué nos llamaste?

-Verás Benny -finalmente su madre habló-. Ya que Rey va a formar parte de nuestra familia, me parece lo más sensato que esté al tanto de lo que sucede en esta casa.

-Creo que quedó claro lo que sucede -contestó con desgano.

-No siempre pasa eso aquí, Rey -se dirigió Madame a la chica-. Lo que has presenciado hace días fue algo... inusual. Pero quiero que estés consciente de todo.

Rey asintió al ver a la madre de Ben

-Bien, somos unos matones -aseguró Madame sin siquiera titubear-. No somos santos, pero lo que es seguro es que jamás dejaremos que algo malo te ocurra a ti y a ese niño.

-Entiendo -respondió Rey.

-Otra cuestión es que cuando estés en condiciones vamos a enseñarte a defenderte...

-No, madre -interrumpió Ben, esta vez sin vacilar, era claro que hablaba muy en serio-. No quiero que ella se involucre en esto.

-Benny esto no está a discusión, si ella estará con nosotros está en riesgo de que alguien atente contra ella -aclaró.

-Yo estaré para protegerla.

-No dudo de eso -dijo mirando a su hijo-. Es para prevenir que alguien intente hacerle daño, si aprende a defenderse no podrá darle esa ventaja.

-Haré lo que sea necesario -Rey estaba de acuerdo, en cierto modo, ya no quería seguir siendo una tonta indefensa.

-No, no voy a ponerla en riesgo.

-Solo, sé sensato -le habló Hux-. La chica debe saber defenderse, no siempre podrás estar tras ella, te recuerdo que constantemente tenemos que salir de la ciudad por trabajo.

-Está bien -Rey tomó la mano de Ben-. Creo que es lo mejor.

-No quiero que tenga un arma en sus manos... de nuevo -recordó bajando la mirada.

-No es como que vaya a dispararte, Benny -rio Madame levantándose de la silla- No lo harás ¿Verdad? -se dirigió a Rey quien soltó una pequeña risa.

-Madre...

-No va a hacer ningún trabajo con ustedes, Ben, solo quiero que esté preparada para protegerse cuando no se encuentren cerca, recuerda que no solo se estará cuidando a si misma.

Ben rodó sus ojos no teniendo más opción que resignarse, tenía que darle gusto a su madre, aunque la idea no le agradaba era algo que sin duda iba a ayudar, Poe podría aparecerse tarde o temprano.

-Otra cosa que quería discutir con ustedes es la próxima celebración -Madame se paseaba por el despacho.

-Tan pronto ha pasado el año -comentó Hux.

-Así es -Madame miraba su reloj-. El tiempo pasa rápido.

\- ¿Celebración? -preguntó Rey confundida.

-El cumpleaños de mi madre es en un par de meses -respondió Ben-. Cada año se hace una gran celebración.

-Madame no creo que sea prudente hacerla este año -habló Hux.

-De hecho creo que no deberíamos dar a entender que algo malo sucede -sugirió Ben-. Debemos aparentar que nada ha cambiado.

\- ¿Qué hacen en esa celebración? -indagó Rey.

-Es una gran cena, se invitan a personalidades importantes, hay música en vivo y es una gran fachada para concretar negocios -Ben hizo un gesto de comillas con sus dedos.

-Negocios -insinuó Rey pensando en el tipo de negocios.

-Benny no te mintió del todo, pequeña -sonrió Madame-. En realidad si tenemos un comercio textil.

-Y lo usan para cubrir el negocio real -intuyó.

-Exacto -contestó.

-De hecho Madame -interrumpió Hux-. Ella puede ayudar.

-Hux -Ben miró fulminantemente al pelirrojo.

-Ella puede estar en el escenario -explicó.

\- ¿Yo cantando? -adivinó-. No, no -dijo avergonzada.

-No es mala idea -Ben lo pensó mejor-. Creo que ella haría la velada más disfrutable.

-No me siento con ánimos de hacerlo -expresó con melancolía.

-Oh vamos -la animó Ben-. No le niegue a mi madre el privilegio de escuchar su voz.

Rey desvió su atención hacia Madame, sonreía mientras miraba a través de la ventana, se le notaba algo pensativa y dispersa también, sumida entre fantasías y recuerdos quizá. Finalmente la chica accedió a hacerlo, desilusionar a una jefe de la mafia no parecía una decisión muy sensata.

-Está bien, lo haré -dijo resignada.

-Espléndido -agradeció Ben-. Solo no olvide brindarme las canciones que interpretará, así los músicos podrán prepararse con anticipación -agregó.

El pequeño grupo abandonó el despacho dejando a Madame a solas, envuelto entre sus pensamientos; la situación de Ben y Rey se le hacía de una manera muy familiar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ben aguardaba en la terraza a la espera de la cena, había pasado un breve período de tiempo desde que llegó al lugar, no había hecho nada más que admirar el paisaje y sentir la brisa hondear su cabello. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y sonrió a la suerte que había tenido en los últimos días, no solo de haber salido con vida de aquél incidente, sino que ahora volvía a estar con Rey, y ésta había correspondido sus sentimientos, de alguna manera debía celebrarlo.

Llevaba en su mano un puro desde que llegó a la terraza, aunque había permanecido apagado desde entonces, ahora finalmente lo había llevado a su boca, sacó su encendedor y la llama estaba por encender la punta, pero entonces se detuvo.

-¿Lo interrumpo? -preguntó Rey detrás de él.

-Para nada -respondió dando media vuelta, aun con el puro en la boca y por supuesto apagado.

-¿Sabía que era yo?

-Mi sexto sentido me lo dijo -vaciló.

-¿Sabe? Creo que la manera correcta de usarlo, es encendido -comentó Rey con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto -rio Ben, finalmente sacando el cilindro de su boca-. Lo haré más tarde.

-¿Por qué no ahora?

-No tengo intención alguna de perjudicar a mi hijo, y mucho menos a usted -le dijo con gentileza-. El humo puede ser muy dañino ¿Sabe?

-En ese caso procuraré estar cerca de usted más tiempo-insinuó Rey mientras caminaba hacia él.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Así jamás volverá a fumar -le respondió mirándolo.

-Oh ¿No le gusta que lo haga entonces? -le preguntó sonriente.

-Claro que no, podría matarlo tarde o temprano y yo no quiero eso -contestó.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo entonces -quería darle gusto a su chica-. Pero no puedo prometerle mucho.

-Puedo obligarlo entonces -coqueteó con inocencia.

Ahora había un pequeño silencio aunque para nada incómodo, a decir verdad era algo más placentero que hablar, no se lo explicaban pero se estaban diciendo mucho más sin siquiera abrir la boca, se entendían a la perfección.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? -la chica rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Va a dejar de hablarme de usted? -sonrió.

-No lo sé -rio con dulzura-. Supongo que es costumbre.

\- ¿Cuándo vamos a dejar los formalismos?

-Me gusta así, señor Solo -sonrió Rey.

\- ¿Y es lo único que le gusta de mí? -insinuó Ben.

Ese hombre sí que lograba hacerla sonrojar en un instante -No -se ruborizó ligeramente-. No es lo único -acariciaba su barriga.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó al notar el gesto-. ¿Se siente bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, solo... -hizo una pausa -. Ya es bastante evidente que aquí crece alguien.

Ben sonrió y se acercó a ella, la miró por unos segundos, su vientre ya sobresalía lo suficiente, de hecho demasiado para el tiempo que tenía. Le gustaba contemplarla asi, lucía tan tierna y radiante, el hecho que él no fuése el padre biológico le tenía sin cuidado, ese hijo era suyo al igual que ella.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	15. Chapter 15 La ultima canción

_**15: La última canción.**_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _"Solo tu guitarra me calma, vuelan cometas cuando cantas"_  
 _Mon Laferte._

.  
.

-Nunca debe sostener el arma con las dos manos -indicó Hux-. Con la izquierda debe sostener su muneca.

-¿Así? -preguntó Rey insegura.

-Agarre imperfeto pero funcional -comentó el pelirrojo-. Ahora apunte.

-¿A dónde?

-A donde quiera tirar.

-¿Solo asi? -dijo confundida mirando a su alrededor temiendo de ver a algun cristiano.

-Solo asi -se cruzó de brazos.

Rey giró sobre su eje, detrás suyo estaba la mansión y frente a ella un enorme campo que se difuminaba entre árboles, aún indecisa, alzo el revólver justo como se lo habia indicado su mentor y apuntó con debilidad hacia el frente temiendo que su disparo fuera a caer en algún desafortunado miserable que estuviese pasando. Hux no veía potencial en esa chica tan vulvnerable y frágil parecía que en medio de una revuelta sería la primera en caer, esas semanas entrenándola le sabían a pérdida de tiempo, pero quería complacer a Madame y a su colega Ben, el hombre estaba ausente y le tocaba la tarea de amaestrar a la nueva integrante de la familia; sin embargo no dejaba de mostrar su desdén hacia ella, no por machista, sino porque simplemente la chica no tenia habiliadad ni talento para el combate, lo unico que parecia hacer bien era cantar, no tenía fe en ella ni en lo que había aprendido, hasta llegaba a pensar que ni siquiera memorizó los ataques y defensas, solo suspiró expectante mientras continuaba cruzado de brazos para ver el tiro de la chica, dedicó un par de miradas de fastidio con los dos guardaespaldas que se enconttraban a varios metros de ellos quienes intercambiaron sonrisas.

Rey separó un poco las piernas y cerró un ojo para apuntar, respiraba aceleradamente y soltó un pequeño y casi insonoro gemido y jaló del gatillo. El fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el campo provocando un salto en su vientre, la criatura que llevaba dentro se había sobresaltado por el impacto. Una pequeña ardilla había caído de su guarida, Rey sintió una punzada de haber arrebatado la vida de aquel animal.

-Interesante -arqueó su ceja-. Al menos dio en el blanco.

Rey se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, comenzaba a interpretar las felicitaciones de su insípido maestro.

-Prefiriría no usar esto si no es necesario -añadió.

-Como todos -tomó el arma de las manos de Rey para regresarla a su estuche para enseguida sacar una escopeta.

Rey suspiró con desgano, la lección del dia aun no habia terminado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Desde hacia unas 8 semanas Poe estuvo como loco buscando a Rey, no habia rastro de ella, como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, estuvo con la mano en el culete todo el tiempo cuidándose la espalda de Buzz, el hombre ya iba tras su pellejo y tenía que actuar rápido. Él no era hombre de pedir favores pero tuvo que rebajarse a pedir el favor a su jefe superior, el cabecilla de la organización, quien manejaba media mafia, a quien consideraba como un padre para él debido a que el suyo decidio abandonar a su familia; Poe era eficaz en sus negocios y misiones pero detalles como meter la pata y "echarse" la mercancia le estaba costando la vida.

Poe entró en el despacho de su jefe, un hombre de algunos 50 años, Ryan LaRusso, poderoso empresario, que tenia a su cargo el 60% de las empresas del país y jefe de la mafia de toda la costa este, era sin dudas un hombre bastante aterrador, poco atractivo pero imponente, hombre de pocas dudas y de fuerte temperamento, LaRusso veía a Poe como el hijo que nunca tuvo, debido a que la mafia del centro acabo con su esposa embarazada mientras él no estaba en el país. Según Poe, no volvió a casarse, ni sabe los detalles de su esposa fallecida, tan solo una fotografía que hay en el librero del despacho, LaRusso le gustaba contemplar la imágen cuando se les presentaba una situación difícil, eso lo motivaba que nadie debia meterse con él, debía honrar a su familia y poner el órden, ser débil era un lujo que no podía darse.

No fue complicado para LaRusso acabar con el problemita de Poe, no sin antes amedrentarlo y sermonearlo de manera agresiva e imponente. Le tenia una nueva misión, era hora de dejarlo a cargo de mayores responsabilidades.

-Tu asunto con la chica que se te escapó deberas dejarlo pendinente -comento el hombre-. Ahora hay asuntos mas importantes que requieren mayor atencion -miraba la fotografia.

Poe dirigio su mirada hacia la foto al igual que LaRusso, no estaba para nada molesto con respecto a la suspensión de la búsqueda de Rey, sabía que con la ayuda de los medios de su jefe, podría localizarla con mas facilidad. Le intrigaban los momentos en el que ese hombre se ponía a pensar en su familia, no le cabía la idea de que ese hombre pudiera tener un lado blando.

-Hace 20 años que ella no está.

Poe no dijo palabra ante el comentario, LaRusso se mostraba pensativo y sereno.

-Y sigo sin encontrar a los hijos de puta que la arrebataron de mi.

-Pronto aparecerán, será cuestión de tiempo.

-Que bueno que lo dices -LaRusso se levanta de su silla para caminar hacia é algunos datos que podrían dar con ellos.

Poe toma un par de hojas dobladas que contenían información.

-Tu misión es encontrarlos, y destruir todo lo que tienen.

Poe frunce el ceño al leer las hojas -La persona que dirige estas empresas es una mujer, señor.

LaRusso alzó la ceja -¿Estás seguro? ¿No era un hombre?

-No, eran hermanos, el hombre desapareció hace años y la mujer quedó al frente de la empresa.

-Ya veo -se giró hacia la ventana-. No importa, esté vivo o muerto tendrá que aparecer si algo le sucede a su hermana ¿no crees?

Poe soltó una sonrisa, le fascinaba la capacidad de crueldad con la que LaRusso llegaba a hacer las cosas, inocentes pagaban por culpables, sin dudas ese hombre era un ejemplo a seguir para él.

-Sin duda alguna, me pondré en contacto con Will, seguro tendrá algunos contactos que nos reúnan con ellos, hacerles una redada sera simple.

-Confío en que así será, recuerda, nadie debe quedar vivo, ese es su mensaje.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mañana pinto de maravilla, Rey observaba por la ventana el color marrón que coloreaba su paisaje, el otoño estaba en su apogeo, miraba como en la terraza y el jardín los preparativos estaban comenzando, mesas, sillas, manteles, flores y listones adornarían la celebración de esa noche, era el tan esperado evento, el cumpleaños de Madame, Rey estaba agotada pero debía concederle una noche a su nueva suegra, una noche espléndda en la que ella ofrecería su voz para amenizar el evento, ayudó como pudo en los preparativos e íncluso con el banquete, cosa que Madame apreció, ella veía a Rey como una mujer espléndida y amable, llena de esperanza y amor. Rey era bastante perseverante aunque no lo demostrase, habían pasado casi 3 meses desde que dejó de ver a Ben, no porque no quisiera verle sino porque Madame consideró que tenerle lejos ayudaria a la seguridad de Rey y su hijo, mantenerlos separados ayudaría a Ben a centrarse en las misiones y manenerlo al margen de que fuera a cometer tonterias en nombre del amor.

Los dos mantenían el contacto a través de cartas que cada semana sin falta llegaban al correo, quizás no era un contacto físico ni emocional pero al menos se recordaban el porque seguían en donde estaban, porque debian continuar esperándose y es que aunque la formalidad entre ellos aún continuaba, Ben no dejaba de recordarle a esa mujer que la quería y que ansiaba verla, abrazarla y continuar lo que habian dejado pendiente meses atrás.

Rey mantenía sus pies sobre la tierra pero sin oponerse a las palabras del señor Solo, él era un hombre excepcional, preguntaba por ella, por su madre, hasta por su hijo, Rey acariciaba su prominente barriga en cuanto leía de la letra de Ben que ansiaba conocerle y cuidar de él asi como de ella.

Madame no dio señales de si Ben estaría presente en ese día, pero algo tan especial no era como para que su hijo se lo perdiera, sin embargo el transcurso del día pintaba lo contrario. La tarde caía y ella y los músicos comenzabana a instalarse y hacer las pruebas de sonido, no tardó mucho en subir a su habitacion y comenzar a acicalar su cabello que lucía más largo que la última vez, vistió un hermoso vestido de encaje color borgoña, se asomó a la ventana para ver como los invitados llegaban de poco a poco, no sabía como actuar ni qué decir ante ellos cuando llegara el momento de las presentaciones, ¿cómo se presentaróa? ¿bajo qué nombre? ¿Sería sensato usar el suyo o inventarse otro?

-¿Lista? -irrumpió Hux en el umbral de la puerta.

-No -murmuró con delicadeza.

-Hora de bajar -anunció el pelirrojo quien le hizo el gesto con la mano.

-¿Qué debo decir? -preguntó mientras bajaban la escalera.

-No tiene que decir nada.

-¿Y si preguntan?

-Solo vaya directamente al escenario, comenzará la música y usted haga lo suyo, lo demás fluirá solo.

-¿Cómo que fluira solo? -los nervios se apoderaban de ella-.¿Qué pasara despues de la presentacion? ¿Que hago? ¿A dónde me dirijo? -los dos cruzaban por el gran comedor hasta la cocina donde estaba la salida a la parte trasera de la casa, donde se encontraba la terraza.

-Tranquila, no se altere y actúe natural -Hux abre la puerta y con la cabeza le hace un gesto para que salga.

Rey le miraba con cierta confusión y nerviosismo, pero en definitiva tenía que continuar, nunca se había presentado ante tantas personas, eran alrededor de unos 300 invitados, caminó por el oscuro camino empedrado hasta llegar por la parte de atrás del escenario, uno de los músicos la vio y comenzaron a tocar la canción, Rey subió cada escalón con lentitud, se limitó a no mirar a su audiencia y se aproximó al micrófono, todos miraban atentos a escuchar a la cantante misteriosa.

Y comenzó a soltar su voz entre las notas...

Todos escuchaban atentos, habia algunas sonrisas marcadas y murmullos lejanos, Madam en la mesa principal sonriente y serena, Hux a un costado del escenario con ambos brazos detras, no mostraba ninguna expresión facial, solo miraba y oía.

Después de casi una hora, un estrunduoso aplauso se escuchó al terminar al terminar la ultima canción, inmediatamente los invitados se pusieron de pie y volvieron a su sitio, Rey agradeció el gesto y felicitó a Madame por su cumpleaños y agradeció en su nombre a los espectadores.

-Esta es la primera vez que hago algo como esto -habló con inocencia-. Nunca habia tenido tanto público y esta es una noche muy especial y quiero... -calló varios segundos-. Compartir una canción que compuse -los nervios se apoderaban de ella-. Nunca he compuesto nada en mi vida pero me dije: Es momento que hagas algo nuevo, algo que nadie mas ha hecho, y eso es, escribir sobre lo que siento, me gusta cantar sobre lo que otros escriben y sienten, pero por una vez, quisiera cantar algo totalmente mío y que habla sobre lo que siento -Rey miró a Madame quien le dio un gesto aprobatorio-. Es bastante atrevido y más aún escucharlo de una mujer, pero... - tomó el micrófono con fuerza-. No esperaré a que alguien más lo haga por mi, y... -buscaba entre la multitud pero no encontraba lo que buscaba-. Esto habla sobre un sueño que espero cumplir proximamente, esta cancion es para él.

Los aplausos comenzaron antes de los instrumentos comenzaran a tocar, las luces se atenuarion y solo apuntaban a Rey quien abrió sus ojos y aunque no lograba ver más a la audiencia, debido a las cegadoras luces, imaginó que su amor lejano la estaba escuchando.

Y sucedió, entre el tercer verso lo vio, era él, era su señor Ben Solo, casi oculto entre las mesas, estaba ahí, escuchándola, soltó una sonrisa, no sentía mas nervios ni miedo, solo estaban los dos, era lo que necesitaba su corazón para que ella soltara todo el potencial que podía tener en su voz, estaba cantando solo para él y nadie mas, Ben no hacía más que soltar una sonrisa, extrañaba esa voz, su silueta y ahora esa canción que hablaba solo de los dos.

Se apresuró demasiado para despedir y agradecer a todos para bajar con rapidez y buscarle entre la multitud, se detuvo en seco a escasos metros de el, sonriente y con el corazón acelerado.

-Ben -murmuró con una sonrisa.

-Soy yo -respondio sonriente.

Se lanzó hacia él abrazándole fuertemente, se alejó un poco para tomarlo de las mejillas, casi olvidaba como lucía.

-¿Es real? -preguntó riéndose.

-Lo soy -contestó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Se aproximaron y aunque hubiera tremenda multitud alrededor, compartieron un largo y profundo beso que tanto necesitaban.

-Le he extrañado.

Ben besó su frente con ternura -¿cuándo dejará de hablarme de usted?

-Perdón, es la costumbre -bajó la cabeza.

Ben la jaló hacia él para volverla abrazar, extrañaba tenerla en sus brazos, sentir su calor, su aroma, escucharla, esos meses se le habian hecho eternos.

-Interesante presentación -interrumpió una voz.

Rey giró y solo pudo soltar una sonrisa sin dejar de abrazar a Ben,

-No sabía que se había casado senñr Solo -comentó el hombre entrajeado mientras sostenía una copa de martíni en la mano derecha y de la izquierda llevaba a una mujer, ambos se miraban de entre 25 o 30 anos, seguramente serían amistades de la familia, pensó Rey.

-A principios de este año -respondió con seguridad Ben, la respuesta provocó desconcierto en el rostro de Rey pero prefiirió no desmentir el comentario, después de todo, una embarazada besando a un hombre da a esa conclusión.

-Llámeme Rey -estrechó su mano al hombre y a la mujer.

-Y veo que están en espera -habló la mujer tocando el vientre de Rey.

-Si, falta poco -sonrió Rey.

-¿Y qué esperan?

-Supongo que ¿querrán un varon? -dijo el hombre.

-Lo que sea que venga estará bien para mi, igual le amaré -miró a Rey con una sonrisa.

Rey sonrió y se recargó en su pecho.

La pareja se despidió de ellos y nuevamente quedaron solos.

-Había olvidado lo tediosas que son estas reuniones, dejan de ver a uno un tiempo y quieren por menores -suspiró-. Ha sobrevivido al primer acoso.

-¿No ibamos a dejar los formalismos? -rio Rey.

-Cierto, creo que también me he acostumbrado -se detuvo a contemplarla, sin dudas era igual de hermosa, verla asi en víspera de tener a su pequeño lo conmovió-. ¿Como va todo? -tocó su vientre.

-Supongo que bien -tocó las manos de Ben.

-Se ve hermosa esta noche.

-¿Solo esta noche? -sonrió arqueando la ceja.

Ben la vio a los ojos -Me di a entender ¿no?

Rey asintió, estaba feliz de tenerle ahi, la noche estaba siendo perfecta.

-¿Ha elegido un nombre?

Rey borró su expresion, no estaba preparada para esa pregunta, ni siquiera había pensado en ello, ni se ha dado a la tarea de preparar lo necesario para la llegada de ese bebé.

-No -contestó con suavidad-. No he ni preparado las cosas para su llegada, no tengo ni siquiera un apellido.

-No tiene que preocuparse por eso Rey, yo le daré el mío.

-Es demasiado ¿no cree?

-Supongo que esta noche es ideal para esto.

-¿Para qué?

-Quería hacerlo antes de irme -hablaba mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo derecho-. Pero nunca es tarde -abrió un pequeño estuche negro de gamuza.

-No otra vez -mumuró Rey con desconcierto adivinando lo que se avecinaba.

 ** _Continuara..._**


	16. Chapter 16 Alumbramiento

**[[[WARNING]]]**  
 **Este capítulo tiene contenido de violencia gráfica y lenguaje inapropiado.**

 ** _16: Alumbramiento._**  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
" _Este es un mundo de hombres malos"_  
 _Bad men's world, Jenna Lewis._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

-Es una broma o algo? -contestó  
Rey sorprendida

-No -respondió Ben mirándola a los ojos mientras tomaba su mano-. Sea mi esposa.

Rey se soltó de él, retrocedió unos pasos, no cabía en lo que el sujeto le decía.

-¿Se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo?

-Si -se acercó a ella-. Ya deje de torturarme así, permítame estar a su lado, déjeme ser el padre de su hijo, darle mi apellido, sabe que nunca la lastimaría y dedicaré toda mi vida a hacerlos feliz.

Ben no podía mas con la ansiedad de no tenerla cerca, se acercó a ella tanto como pudo, Rey no opuso resistencia, era acogedor sentir el calor de sus brazos, y aún frente a la multitud no dudo nuevamente en besar delicadamente sus labios, probó una vez mas el sabor de sus besos, la dulzura que transmitía, no había dudas, él la amaba. La ausencia esos meses no era mas que una confirmación de ello.

Rey lo abrazó con fuerza, ella también lo amaba, era todo lo que ella esperaba en un hombre, sentía que él no debía amarla, ella se sentía mala, una mala mujer.

-No se si deba.

-No tiene porque sentirse mal por nada -la tranquilizó-. Será una boda real.

-No me preocupa que no sea real.

-Ya le he dicho que el pasado no importa, eso no tiene validéz para mi -acarició su mejilla-. Yo voy a arreglar el error que él hizo -refiriéndose a Poe-. No habrá más dolor ni recordará nada del pasado -se aproximó de nuevo juntando su frente con la de ella-. Cásese conmigo -le volvió a pedir.

Rey no pudo sacar palabras de su boca, solo sonrió con algunas lágrimas y asintió suavemente con su cabeza, se abalanzó sobre el besándolo nuevamente, se sintió protegida y a salvo al calor de su cuerpo, Ben sonrió y besó su frente, la abrazó con fuerza como si nunca mas la fuera a abrazar de nuevo, se estaba sintiendo el hombre más feliz del mundo, tenía absolutamente todo, no podía pedir más, sus sonrisas y su felicidad se mezclaban entre la música y las cálidas luces que adornaban el patio.

Al separarse Ben vio que la expresión de su amada cambiaba repentinamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Siento extraño -decía mientras miraba hacia abajo, desde sus piernas escurría un poco de liquido tibio, su cara cambió a una de preocupación, la respiración se le empezó a acelerar mientras miraba a Ben.

-Tranquila -la calmó-. ¿Siente algún dolor?

-No aún -negó con la cabeza-. Es muy pronto -dijo con angustia mientras sentía el corazón latir cada vez más fuerte-. ¡Es demasiado pronto!

-¿Cuanto falta?

-7 semanas -Rey se tocó la barriga sintiendo un leve espasmo.

-Calma, vamos adentro y llamaré al doctor, tranquila -Ben la comenzó a encaminar adentro.

Buscó con la mirada a Hux y le hizo un gesto, éste en seguida acudió.

-¿Se siente mal? -preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Creo que va a nacer -respondió Ben mientras cargaba a Rey en sus brazos.

Los tres llegaron a la habitación, Ben puso a Rey sobre la cama, mientras Hux apagaba las luces, no querían que el nacimiento fuera a desviar la atención del evento, todo debía ser discreto.

-Hux, quédate con ella mientras busco al doctor -pidió Ben.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? -balbuceó-. ¡No! ¿Que hago si ella empieza a sentirse mal?

-No tardaré, solo vigilala.

Rey comenzaba a sentir la primera contracción, no era fuerte pero la hizo retorcerse un poco en la cama.

-Ben... -lo llamó con cierto desespero-. El doctor.

Ben salió disparado de la habitación dejando a Hux y Rey solos.

-No tengo ni idea de que hacer si esto empeora -comentó Hux

-Créame, yo tampoco -respondió agitada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Me tienes bastante molesta -regañó Madame.

-Sabes la razón de mi ausencia -se justificó el hombre que estaba junto a ella.

-No teníamos noticias tuyas, Luke -reprochó.

-Sabes que si algo malo me hubiera pasado lo habrías sabido, las malas noticias corren rápido.

Madame rodó sus ojos con fastidio, era una costumbre de su hermano ausentarse o desaparecer durante meses sin dejar rastro. Ciertamente siempre aparecía cuando se trataba de momento importantes.

-Estoy aquí ahora -tomó su barbilla-. Disfruta este día.

Ben se escabullía entre la multitud buscando al doctor, vio a su madre en una de las mesas y se acercó con discreción. Su rostro denotó sorpresa al ver a su tío pero fue minimizándose al recordar el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí.

-Dejaré los salufos para después -le dijo al tío Luke.

-¿Pasa algo Ben? -preguntó sin dejar de sonreir mientras veía a la multitud.

-Rey tendrá al bebé -le susurró al oído.

-¿Rey? ¿Bebé? -preguntó Luke confundido-. ¿En qué me perdí?

-Después te contaré -respondió Madame-. Llama al doctor -se dirigió a Ben-. En cuanto vea que él suba, iré con Rey y te quedas a cargo de la fiesta -murmuró.

Ben asintió y continuó su búsqueda entre la multitud.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rey sentia un malestar tremendo, los minutos en los que Ben estaba ausente se le hicieron horas y los dolores cada vez aumentaban de intensidad, aún no la hacían gritar pero en su rostro se notaba que la estaba pasando fatal.

-¿Porqué Ben no llega con ese doctor? -la angustia la invadía.

-Hay mucha gente allá abajo, el doctor debe andar ahí, tranquila -respondió Hux junto a la ventana divisando la fiesta.

Rey miró a Hux y notó algo inusual detrás de él, justo en la ventana del balcón.

-¿Tienen honbres en el tejado? -preguntó en un intento de distraer su dolor.

Hux arqueó su ceja -No.

-¿No? -Rey se incorporó en la orilla de la cama-. Vi la sombra de alguien arriba.

Hux se apresuró a voltear, su instinto se puso en alerta, sacó su arma enseguida y quitó el seguro.

-¿No son guardias? -preguntó Rey jadeando.

Hux logró ver la sombra reflejada en el suelo del balcón -Me temo que no.

-¿Ladrones?

-Sshh -hizo Hux con su dedo sobre la boca, miró hacia el techo, con cierta dificultad oía los pasos de varios pies, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta del balcón.

-Hux -lo llamó Rey en voz baja.

-Pase lo que pase no abra la puerta ni el balcón -le ordenó el pelirrojo justo antes de salir al balcón y trepar por las rendijas hacia el tejado.

La preocupación y el dolor la invadió por completo, no estaba segura de qué estaba ocurriendo, Ben aún continuaba sin aparecer y las contracciones se hacían más inminentes, trató de levantarse con esfuerzo de la cama para mirar por la ventana del balcón y no veía nada inusual arriba ni abajo en la fiesta, otro espasmo de dolor la invadió y antes de que se disipase escuchó pasos y golpes en el techo haciendo que dirigiera su cabeza arriba, algo horrorizada por lo que se escuchaba, sonaban como si estuvieran peleandose a golpes, nuevamente un miedo le entró terriblemente, la cabeza le maquinaba a toda velocidad, un miedo que le indicaba que saliera de la habitación en busca de Ben, cosa que decidió hacer pero su rostro denotó gran asombro y terror al ver como entre la oscuridad de la habitacion salía una persona, alguien a quien pensaba no iba a volver a ver, todos sus miedos se juntaron en un punto especifico de su cuerpo, una mezcla de dolor, náuseas y un ritmo cardiaco radicalmente acelerado le gritaban que corriera hacia la puerta.

-Si mueves un solo músculo, te vuelo la cabeza -Poe estaba apuntándola con un arma

Poe caminó hacia ella, podía ver en ella esos ojos de miedo, los mismos ojos de coraje y temor de la ultima vez que se vieron hacia meses atrás; la observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza, se veía diferente a como él recordaba, pasó su arma por su cabellera, luego por su pecho, después por su vientre. Rey lo miraba con cierto temor, recordaba que su plan era hacerla perder el producto que él mismo habia hecho.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó convaleciente.

-Vine por lo que es mío.

-Yo no te pertenezco -contestó mientras sentía una contracción.

-Yo no hablo de ti, querida -quitó el seguro del arma, aún la tenía sobre el vientre de Rey.

-Tu dijiste que este hijo no es tuyo.

-¿Y cómo saberlo?

Rey se doblegó del dolor, las contracciones se empezaron a intensificar.

Poe la tomó del brazo para enderezarla, Rey intentó forcejear con él.

-Camina -le ordenó y se acercó a su oído-. Si intentas gritar, te mataré y no lograran reconocer tu cuerpo hecho pedazos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hux estaba luchando con dos hombres sobre el tejado, los tres habían sido desarmados en ciertos golpes, era una lucha infinita por alcanzar cualquiera de las 3 armas, hasta que al fin Hux logró alcanzar una y dispararle al primer sujeto.

Ben y toda la multitud oyeron el disparo y fue como si hubiesen abierto la caja de Pandora.

-Madre, ¡al suelo! -gritó Ben.

Una lluvía de balas invadió el lugar, gritos y estruendos se hicieron presentes. Ben localizó a Hux en el techo quien estaba intentando contrarrestar los ataques, Ben sacó su arma y buscaba con la mirada a su tío Luke, quien también se encontraba entre la multitud respondiendo al fuego, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Rey, si Hux estaba en el techo podía significar que la casa podría estar invadida, estaba por correr a la mansión pero logró ver a lo lejos, a Rey, siendo casi arrastrada de la mano de aquel hijo de puta, sus ojos casi se desorbitaban, corrió entre la multitud.

-¡REY!

Su mirada se encontró con la de su tío.

-¡Se llevan a Rey! -le gritó.

Luke intentó apuntar a Poe pero llevaba a Rey consigo y las probabilidades de que ella salierw ilesa eran nulas.  
Hux se arrastró por la rejilla del balcón, pareciera que se estaba quedando sordo del estruendo de los cañones de las armas y la gente gritando a todo pulmón, se iba arrastrando para encontrar el camino que daba hacia la salida de la rotonda principal, miró a Poe casi llevando a rastras a Rey hasta un coche que estaba en la entrada principal.

Rey también lo miró, no podía soltarse de Poe, ya casi le tenia el brazo hecho puré de tan fuerte que la agarraba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? -le decía con miedo.

-Querida, mira -la tomaba de la barbilla para que mirara el espectáculo-. Quiero que visualices esto, porque no volverás a verlo.

-¿Que? -dijo sorprendida.

-¡Mátenlos a todos!

-¿QUE? -gritó desesperada-. ¡NO! ¡NO!

Ben también habia logrado llegar a donde Hux, miró a Poe con Rey, no podía evitar sufrir ante la expresión de ella, llena de miedo y desesperación, no dudo en avanzar unos pasos pero antes de que pudiese dispararle al malnacido de Dameron éste ya tenia el revolver apuntando a la cabeza de Rey.

-Ben -murmuró Rey con desesperación.

-Tranquila -dijo Ben sin dejar de apuntar con el arma-. No se mueva.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar -interrumpió Poe con una sonrisa-. Por última vez -hace una señal.

Enseguida unos tipos llegan por detrás golpeando a Hux y a Ben, seguido de Poe arrastrando a Rey a la parte trasera del coche y subiéndola.

-¡BEN! -gritaba ella con desespero-. ¡NO!

Poe arrancó el auto derrapando en el terreno y salió a toda velocidad, Rey intentó bajar pero las puertas tenían seguro, estaba aterrada de lo que pudiese pasar, sabía bien lo que ese hijo de puta iba a hacer, iba a sacarle a su hijo a como diera lugar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ben estaba en el suelo, aun los tiroteos seguían en acción, volteó y miró a Hux aun inconsciente en el suelo, no quiso perder tiempo y regresó con mas armas y logró ver a los responsables de los tiros, comenzó a dar respuesta de sus atacantes haciéndolos caer, aún se podía oir a la gente gritar horrorizada, miró a todos lados buscando a su madre, no se encontraba por ningún lado, unos cuantos hombres mas acudieron al apoyo de Ben y lograron eliminar a los atacantes.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó Ben preocupado mirando a todas partes-. ¡Búsquenla!

Su preocupación y angustia estaba al máximo, primero Rey y ahora su madre.

No sabia exactamente porque sucedió todo y mucho menos cómo.  
¿Cómo ese perro inmundo logró encontrarla?

-¡Aquí esta! -gritó uno de los hombres.

Ben corrió hacia donde estaba el hombre, su expresión cambió radicalmente al ver la mujer que lo había criado desde pequeño convalecía en el suelo casi sin vida, tenía al menos unas 6 heridas de bala en todo el cuerpo, era inminente, era el final.  
Ben se arrodilló frente a ella, su expresión denotaba miedo y tristeza.

-Madre -le susurró

Tomó la mano de su madre, ella lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, Ben -apenas pudo decir -haz sido un gran hijo... ahora todo depende de ti.

-No -sollozó Ben con algunas lagrimas-. Va a estar bien -miraba a su alrededor exclamando-. ¿Dónde carajo está el doctor?

-Ben -lo llamó su madre con los ojos cerrados-. Cuidala.

-No, madre -suplicó Ben mientras la sostuvo en sus brazos.

Su madre acarició su mejilla y le soltó la última sonrisa, solo para dejar caer su mano inerte contra su cuerpo, Ben maldijo un instante y abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo de su madre fallecida, no soltó tantas lágrimas, más bien estaba que echaba humo por la furia y la impotencia, ordenó que llevaran el cuerpo de su madre dentro de la casa y se dirigió a reanimar a Hux, estaba decidido. Tenia que buscar a aquel hijo de perra y matarlo con sus propias manos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Poe iba demasiado rápido en el auto, apenas podía ver por el camino, Rey examinaba cada centímetro del lugar buscando un plan o alguna escapatoria, pero todo eso paso a segundo plano al ver en su asiento un charco de sangre, estaba sintiendo un ligero malestar pero no tan fuerte para la cantidad de liquido rojo que se encontraba en su entrepierna.

-Oh Dios -murmuró terriblemente asustada-. ¿Qué está pasando?

Poe miró por el retrovisor el gran mar de sangre en donde Rey se encontraba, sabía que él no había sido, no la había lastimado a tal grado, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Rey cada vez más adolirida quería entrar en un estado de shock.

-¡DETEN EL AUTO! -le gritó aterrada.

Poe giró su cabeza para analizar la escena, pero no tomó mas de medio segundo para que Rey le volviera a gritar.

-¡OH POR DIOS, AL FRENTE!

Poe iba a impactarse con el auto que venia en sentido contrario, derrapó varios metros hasta salirse de la carretera y caerse por la brecha, Rey se agarró fuerte de donde pudo y cerró sus ojos, el auto rodó cuesta abajo un par de vueltas.

El auto se detuvo al fin chocando contra un árbol, Rey seguía consciente y miraba a su alrededor, apenas podía permanecer con los ojos abiertos, tenia su rostro cubierto en sangre y estaba recargada sobre la puerta del lado derecho, estaba deshecha con la cabeza golpeada, aun seguía sangrando, buscó con la mirada a Poe, no lo veía dentro del auto, un dolor en la espalda la estaba torturando, no podía moverse. Tenía la respiración y el ritmo cardiaco a toda velocidad, intentaba analizar como salir de ese vehiculo pero no podía mover ningún músculo, no sabía si era por el dolor de parto o por si acaso se había fracturado algún hueso.

Un grito desesperado y desgarrador rompía el silencio del bosque esa noche, el dolor comenzaba a desmayarla, luchaba fervientemente por permanecer consciente, estaba en batalla consigo misma para no morir esa noche.

-No puedes morirte aquí, Rey -se decía a si misma-. No puedes morirte aquí. Y menos con este bebé adentro -murmuró cerrando sus ojos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ben logró ver el tumulto de patrullas y paramédicos en la orilla de la carretera, se detuvo de inmediato, algo dentro de su corazón palpitaba con suma fuerza y velocidad, se bajó del auto y empezó a acercarse al lugar del accidente, no caminó mucho al ver a quién traían en la camilla a punto de subirla a la ambulancia.

Llevó sus manos a la cabeza con suma impotencia y frustración, no iba a perder mas tiempo y subió de nuevo al auto para seguir el vehículo. Se lamentaba como de un instante de perfecta felicidad hacia unas horas de había convertido en un complero infierno. Ese sentimiento de miedo y tristeza invadía su corazón.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 **NOTA:**

Gracias por continuar leyend, comentando y votando este fic.  
Si quieren leer algo más del universo Star Wars los invito a mi nuevo fic: **Eco de estrellas.**  
Sumary:  
Rey y Ben experimentan un Forcebond más que los obligará a reunirse de nuevo, esta vez descubrirán que su vínculo es más fuerte que aquel que la Fuerza les tiene trazado, ambos intentarán demostrarse el uno al otro el lado que deben elegir sin embargo la silueta de su futuro les persigue. ¿Elegirán lo correcto o lo que tienen predestinado?


	17. Chapter 17 El funeral

**_17: El funeral_**

 _"Amor mío, algún día morirás, pero estaré detrás tuyo, te seguiré en la oscuridad"_  
 _I'll follow you into the dark, Death cab for cutie_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

El otoño hacia acto de presencia, las últimas hojas marrones iban cayendo poco a poco sobre el escaso césped, la brisa fresca soplaba alrededor de los árboles. Ben caminaba por la vereda, apacible, triste y con suma resignación, el sentimiento que estaba teniendo en sus adentros lo estaba desgarrando.

Tenía en sus manos un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas, estaba ya a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaban cavando la zanja, habia un montonal de personas, que venían de distintas partes a acompañar a Ben. El acontecimiento se había divulgado y estaba siendo todo un suceso extraordinario y trágico.

Su cara demostraba seriedad, arrojó las rosas a la zanja y tomó un gran puñado de tierra y la dejó caer sobre el ataúd.

Habia algo que lo atormentaba, algo que que no podía sacarse de la mente, su cerebro aún no terminaba de procesar las emociones, se sentía como adormecido pot dentro, como si mil cosas sucedieran fuera y él no contaba con el suficiente reflejo para reaccionar a su alrededor, todavía las palabras del doctor retumbaban su mente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

3 días antes...

Poe aguardaba en un rincón alejado del hospital, estaba herido, su ropa rasgada y su piel llena de moretones y sangre, aun no cabía dentro de lo que había sucedido, miró como traían a Rey en la camilla envuelta en sangre, su expresión cambió totalmente al ver la fila de enfermeras y doctores que corrían entre los pasillos murmurando sobre el estado de la chica, no dudo en acercarse lentamente a una de las enfermeras que estaban a punto de entrar al quirófano.

-¿Cómo está? -fingiendo preocupación.

-¿Es familiar? -preguntó ella apurada.

-Si -mintió.

-Es difícil, señor, vamos a operarla, esta perdiendo mucha sangre, es posible que pierda el embarazo.

-Entiendo.

-¿Pero ya se atendió? -preguntó al ver el estado de Poe.

-Si -volvió a mentir-. No se preocupe por mi, lo importante es ella.

Poe la miró con preocupación, pero con la mirada decisiva le dijo unas cuántas palabras a la mujer y le entregó una tarjeta.

Se arrinconó en un pasillo que tenía escasa la luz y observó a Ben llegar a los pocos minutos, se mantuvo al margen de él, su momento de actuar ya había sido y la misión de LaRusso se había concretado.

Ben aguardaba en la sala de espera, no tenía información de nada, nadie sabía decirle algo sobre el estado de Rey o de la criatura, el corazón se le encogía de la angustia, no paraba de recordarla siendo casi arrastrada por aquel imbécil, se alarmaba más al recordar que iba casi desangrándose cuando la subían a la ambulancia, se repetía una y otra vez como fue que todo se salió de control radicalmente, el shok emocional comenzaba a invadirle, un sentimiento desconocido, intenso comenzó a llenarle, se pasó las manos por el cabello con cierta desesperación, pasaban las horas y nadie sabía darle noticias de Rey ni de la criatura, se pasaba de un lado a otro matando el tiempo, preguntaba a las enfermeras pero seguía sin respuestas concretas. Hasta cerca de las 4am miró al médico caminar por el pasillo, lucia bastante serio y temeroso, Ben se preparaba para noticias desalentadoras.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó.

El doctor lo miró, cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, eso hizo abrir los ojos de Ben cada vez mas, se pasó las manos sobre el cabello nuevamente.

-No pudimos hacer nada, señor Solo.

-¿Qué? -ponía sus manos en la boca ahogando el sollozo.

-Su embarazo no llegó a término, la placenta se desprendió muy prematuramente, si la hubiese traído antes -se lamentaba el médico-. Solo logró sobrevivir unos minutos, no pudimos salvarla.

Ben suspiró llevandose las manos a la cara en un intento por reprimir su coraje e impotencia, se trataba de la vida de la mujer que adoraba, la mujer a la cual hacía unas horas le había propuesto matrimonio.

-¿Era una niña? -preguntó con el corazón destrozado.

-Si -respondió el doctor con tristeza-. Fue una niña.

-¿Y cómo está ella? -preguntó Ben con algunas lágrimas rodándole de sus ojos.

-No sabemos si va a sobrevivir, perdió mucha sangre, sigue en terapia intensiva

-¿Puedo verla?

-No creo que sea conveniente, señor Solo, esperemos a que este fuera de peligro, está muy medicada, es lo mejor para su recuperación.

Ben se dejó caer sobre el sofá que estaba en la sala de espera, se recargó sobre sus manos intentando reprimir el llanto y la tristeza, por primera vez sintió mucho dolor mezclado con coraje.

La vida era tan injusta, él ya estaba listo para una familia, para ser padre, la ilusión estaba apoderándose de él en días anteriores, ya se estaba haciendo a la idea; ahora esa idea se desvaneció junto con su madre. Recordó las palabras de Madame y se reincorporó y suspiró sereno, ahora debía ser más fuerte que nunca, ya que se venía lo peor.

Actualmente...

Ben había pasado esos tres días sin poder acercarse a Rey, tuvo que conformarse con verla a través del cristal de la ventana de su habitación, recordaba su semblamte mientras miraba hacia el féretro que estaba siendo sepultado.

Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de ver a la bebé, aunque fuera envuelta y sobre una mesa de metal fría, no vio si era tan hermosa como su madre, no pudo ver sus ojos, ni escuchar su llanto mucho menos sostenerla en sus brazos.

Tenía que acabar con el hijo de puta que mató a su madre y a su hija, porque era su hija, ese malnacido no merecía tenerla. La sed de venganza le invadía el ser, la rabia lo comenzaba a consumir por dentro, sentía como se esparcía entre sus venas, como si fuera un incendio. Más su cara no mostraba tal sentimiento, lo mantenía oculto mientras se agachaba sobre la tierra y le daba el último adiós a su madre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rey abrió sus ojos al séptimo dia desde su estancia en el hospital, la luz tan brillante de la habitación lastimaba sus ojos, divisó lentamente a su alrededor y no encontró a otra persona, no podía moverse, intentó levantarse y solo sintió un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, miró y notó que su abultado vientre estaba inexistente.

-¿Pero qué? -susurró acariciando su barriga.

Miró hacia la mesita que tenía a un lado, miró un pequeño florero con unas cuantas flores, volteó a ambos lados de su cama, no estaba el cunero, se preguntó entonces: ¿Dónde está el bebé?

Pequeños destellos le aturdieron la mente, recordó todo, la fiesta, Ben, Hux, Poe, los disparos, los gritos de la gente, ella desangrándose, el estruendoso choque, ella agonizando, las luces de la ambulancia, los médicos hablando y al final un pequeño llanto.

Nuevamente intentó levantarse pero era demasiado doloroso siquiera moverse, una enfermera entró y rápidamente el cuestionario inició.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó algo alterada-. ¿qué paso?

-Tranquila -la calmó la enfermera-. Está en el hospital, tuvo un accidente.

-¿Mi bebé? -interrogó preocupada -. ¿Dónde está?

-No... no sé... iré a preguntar - mintió la enfermera-. Pero debe calmarse, por favor.

Ben entró a la habitación justo en ese momento, la vio desesperada, corrió hacia ella tomando su mano.

-¿Ben? -preguntó al verle, se sentía algo atontada, aún estaba muy medicada.

-¿Cómo se siente? -habló Ben acercándose a ella.

-Mal -respondió con desgane-. ¿Sabe què ocurrió con mi bebé? ¿dónde lo tienen?

La cara de Ben decayó notablemente, odiaba ser el portador de tan terrible noticia, no sabía si el corazón de su amada podría recibir tal impacto.

-Rey -habló con tristeza-. Lo lamento...

-¿Qué sucede? - el corazón se le comenzaba a encoger.

-Su niña -no podía decírselo-. Rey, la niña... no logró sobrevivir... era muy pequeña...

La cara de Rey cambió, su angustia y tristeza se hizo presente, negaba con la cabeza con las manos en la boca ahogando sus llantos, pero era inútil, no logró contener los gritos desgarradores de dolor que inundaban la habitación, el dolor de su pérdida era todavía más fuerte que el de sus heridas físicas. Sentía como la vida se ensañaba con ella, ¿porque era así de injusta con una inocente criatura?  
Ben se limitó a abrazarla fuerte, ella se aferró a sus brazos y depositó en su ropa un sin fin de lágrimas sin dejar de repetir una y otra vez: "Mi bebé"

-¿Porqué? -sollozó con sufrimiento-. ¿porque ella y no yo? -reprochaba-. Mi bebé, Ben, mi hija -murmuraba entre lágrimas-. ¿Dónde la tienen?

-Supongo que la deben tener en la morgue -continuaba abrazándola fuertemente-. ¿Quiere que pida que la lleven a verla?

Rey guardó silencio unos segundos, no sabía si se sentía con la suficiente fuerza emocional para soportar ver el cuerpo de su hija sin vida.

-No creo poder -ahogó su cabeza en el pecho de Ben empapándole el saco con su llanto.

-¿Quiere que prepare todo para el sepelio?

Rey asintió ligeramente, Ben besó su cabeza y no la soltó durante un buen rato, solo hasta que Rey agotara sus lágrimas y cayera dormida del cansancio.

Rey estuvo un par de días más hasta que por fin lograron darle el alta, ya estaba mas tranquila pero aun faltaba una noticia más, Ben esta vez se limitó a llevarla al cementerio donde tenía sepultada a su madre y donde posteriormente también estaba el cuerpo de su pequeña.

No pudo sentir más tristeza, solo odio y rencor contra el malnacido que habia provocado todo, le habia arrebatado todo, miró a Ben, tan apacible, mas que nada resignado, desconocía que por dentro él también moría de coraje como ella.

Miró donde tenía la lápida de la pequeña, "Un ángel en el cielo" decía el epitafio.

-No me permitieron ponerle un nombre a la niña -comentó Ben.

Rey suspiró -Está bien, eso es lo que ella es ahora -respondió para agacharse a dejar un enorme ramo de rosas.

-Con cuidado, por favor -la ayudó Ben.

-Lamento lo de su madre -se incorporó secándose las lágrimas.

Ben no dijo palabra alguna.

-Todo esto es a causa de mi...

-No -interrumpió Ben mirándola de frente-. Nada de esto es culpa suya -reiteró con firmeza-. No quiero que se sienta responsable de lo que ha ocurrido.

Rey bajó la mirada para acercarse a abrazarle, Ben la reconfortó.

-Nada de esto quedará impune -habló Ben.

-Sigue vivo ¿cierto?

-Es probable, no hay rastros de él.

Rey cerró sus ojos intentando no llorar nuevamente, respiró profundamente en un intento de mitigar la tristeza.

-Quiero que muera -susurró viendo la lápida de su hija.

Ben frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

-Quiero que pague y que sufra -volteó a mirarlo.

-Rey.

-No -lo interrumpió-. Él debe pagar, le quitó la vida a lo que mas amamos, tiene que pagar.

-Y lo hará -expresó Ben.

-Y quiero ser yo quien lo haga.

-No, Rey, eso no -la tomó de los hombros, le preocupaba que a la pobre la invadiera el odio y la venganza.

-Necesito hacerlo, debo ser yo quien lo haga.

-No necesita manchar sus manos con la sangre de esa escoria.

-Estoy manchada con sangre de mi hija, la que él hizo derramar sobre mi -musitó.

-Rey, déjeme eso a mi, se lo ruego

-Si no va a ayudarme tendré que hacer esto sola, solo que... sin ella tardaré más.

Ben la observó algunos segundos, ella merecía su venganza y dejarla sola en ello solo provocaría que ella muriera a manos del hijo de puta.

-¿Y qué es lo que tiene en mente? -accedió.

-Continúe enseñandome lo que sabe, todo lo que su madre dijo que me enseñara.

-¿Está consciente de lo que dice?¿Quiere que le enseñe a matar?

Rey aguardó un instante antes de responder, tenía que empoderarse, agarrar valor y ser fuerte, tenía que hacer justicia ante todo lo ocurrido, total, ya no tenía nada que perder, excepto la vida y el amor de Ben.

-Completamente -aseguró.

Ben suspiró y la miró, era una chica fuerte, lo sabia, pero en su corazón habia demasiada rabia e ira, no quería que estuviera llena de eso, pero si eso seria la solución para que ella estuviera mejor, estaba bien.

Ben decidió esperar un par de semanas a que Rey se recuperara completamente, un cambio inminente se hizo presente en la chica, ya no parecía ser la chica débil y frágil, lucia mas decidida, mas valiente.

La pareja junto con Hux decidieron desaparecer del mapa una temporada, en lo que se preparaban, era mejor esperar a que las aguas turbias se calmaran, Poe seguramente estaría merodeando por el lugar de los hechos. Por suerte Ben dejó a cargo a su tío Luke para que lo mantuviera al tanto de los por menores; afortunadamente Poe no daba seña alguna por el momento.

Ben, Rey y Hux se instalaron en una pequeña finca bastante lejana de la ciudad.  
Fueron algunos meses de entrenamiento, Ben le enseñó a tirar con la escopeta, con el revólver, con katanas, inclusive ambos tuvieron sesiones de defensa personal, Ben empezó a notar que ella tenia potencial, el coraje y el dolor le eran muy útiles para ser buena en casi todo, era bastante impresionante la determinación de Rey y su rápido progreso, a Hux se le hacía sorprendente su avance desde que él solía entrenarla y como una mujer como ella tuviera tal transformación, no tardó mucho en convertirse casi en una experta como ellos. La chica ya no era la misma que conocieron meses atrás.

Ambos estaban en el jardín practicando tiro con la pistola, la casa se habia vuelto muy solitaria y silenciosa, Ben miraba a Rey practicar, la convivencia entre ellos habia mejorado notablemente desde el accidente, aunque ambos contibuaban limitándose a hablarse con propiedad, el amor estaba intacto pero Ben decidió que continuaran durmiendo en habitaciones separadas. El tema de la boda aún seguía en espera, sentían que debían esperar a que todo concluyera para poder realizarla y vivir como ellos anhelaban, Ben quería que las cosas se hicieran bien, pero no importaba que no estuviesen casados, para Ben tenerla a su lado era más que suficiente, adoraba verla practicar.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó al darse cuenta que Ben la miraba.

-No -decía sonriente-. Sabe que me gusta mirarla.

Rey le dedicó una sútil sonrisa mientras bajaba el arma, su amor estaba ahí, intacto y vivo. Ben no perdió más tiempo y se acercó a ella.

-No permita que la venganza ensombrezca la belleza que posee dentro.

Rey le miró a los ojos con cierta nostalgia -Sabe que esto es necesario.

-No, no lo es -dice rozando una mano en su mejilla-. No me gusta verla con rabia ni odio.

-Entonces ¿no va a ayudarme a acabar con el maldito que destruyó a nuestra familia? -Rey supo dar en el clavo.

-Nunca dije que no lo haría -dijo Ben sonriéndole-. Esa bebé era mía, mucho mas mía que de él... y nadie se mete con lo mío... nadie se mete con mi familia.

-Y la familia es primero -expresó Rey disparando con el arma hacia el tiro al blanco dándole justo en el centro.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	18. Chapter 18: Hilos de sangre

**_18: Hilos de sangre._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 _"Tengo un amante y soy imperdonable, que tonta soy por el precio que debo pagar, todo se va a derrumbar"_  
 _-Coming down. Halsey_  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

 _Rey abrió sus ojos a mitad de la noche y se levantó de sobresalto, gir_ ó _a su alrededor en b_ _ú_ _squeda de lo que la había despertado, escuchaba unas risas en el salón, aguard_ ó _varios segundos para levantarse lentamente para caminar y buscar el origen de las risas, parecían risas de una niña, el tormentoso acontecimiento de hace 3 meses a_ ú _n la seguía persiguiendo, la mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, se dirigi_ ó _al umbral con cautela, abri_ ó _la puerta suavemente y mir_ ó _a ambos lados del pasillo temerosa de que fuera aparecerse alguien, no un fantasma sino mas bien aquellos malnacidos que le habían arrebatado a su hija, pero no, no había nadie, Ben se encontraba en la habitación de a lado, consideró ir a buscarle y notificarle de la intrusión a la casa; nuevamente la risa infantil se volvi_ ó _a escuchar, esta vez proveniente de la habitaci_ ó _n de Ben, frunci_ ó _la frente como si así pudiera percibir lo que sus oídos habían escuchado y decidi_ ó _acercarse._

 _Caminó con sigilo por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, no se molestó en tocar, los pensamientos los tenia un tanto dispersos, se sentía como si estuviera dopada, como si no estuviera al cien por ciento de sus sentidos, entró silenciosamente y miró a Ben en su cama._

 _-Ben -murmur_ ó _._

 _Se acercó mas a la cama, sintió miedo, un miedo tremendo que empez_ ó _a invadirla, y si, su expresión cambió totalmente a una de terror al ver a Ben en la cama sobre un mar de sangre, no pudo gritar ni acercarse mas a Ben solo se alejó de la cama tan rápido que tropezó con la alfombra, no quiso perder tiempo y casi a arrastrándose, salió de la habitación._

 _-Mierda -susurró mirando hacia el pasillo_ _._

 _No perdió mas tiempo y corrió a su habitación y busc_ ó _entre sus cajones todas las armas que pudo, no quiso encender las luces, seria mejor no alertar al asesino, respiraba entre cortadamente, estaba totalmente sumida entre el miedo, no tenia idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo,se supone que debía sentirse triste y furiosa, acababan de asesinar a su amado, sin embargo sus emociones no estaban manifestándose correctamente._

 _-No seas cobarde - se decía a si misma–. Debes buscar al maldito y matarlo._

 _Escuch_ ó _un estruendo en la parte de abajo, alz_ ó _su mirada y se levantó sin titubear y avanz_ ó _a través del largo pasillo que daba a las escaleras, bajó con sigilo y mantuvo sus ojos alerta a cualquier movimiento, intentó salir por la puerta principal pero estaba cerrada con llave, su cerebro le indicaba una alerta pero no había para donde huir, todas las puertas estaban cerradas, de repente volteó y vio una silueta justo en la puerta principal, reconoció su cara de inmediato, no dud_ ó _en apuntar el arma hacia él._

 _-Maldito hijo de puta -le gruñó con coraje._

 _-Vamos, cariño –escuchaba su arrogante voz–. De esa manera recibes a tu marido?_

 _-Embustero estafador -musitó–. No soy tu esposa, gracias a Dios._

 _-¿Qu_ é _har_ á _s Rey? -interrog_ ó _Poe sonriente-. Vas a dispararme? -rió-. No tienes las agallas -la ret_ ó.

 _Rey no estaba segura si jalar el gatillo del arma, Poe sonriente de manera macabra, Rey se empezó a desconcertar, él comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la respiraci_ ó _n de la chica comenzó acelerarse paulatinamente, pudo sentir como sus piernas querían fallarle y se rehusaban a obedecerla, se desesperó e intent_ ó _huir patéticamente de él, cosa que fue inútil, la tomó del brazo._

 _-Vas a ver muy pronto a tu amado y a tu hija, amor mio -le dijo tirándola al suelo y enterrando un cuchillo de cocina en el pecho._

 _Rey soltó un grito, seguido de eso empezó a escupir sangre, empezaba a sentir una enorme pesadez en su cuerpo que le impedía moverse, no se explicaba porqué, veía al infame clavando una y otra vez ese cuchillo sobre su cuerpo ri_ é _ndose con maldad, la vista se le empezaba a nublar, solo gritaba y gritaba del dolor, era todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía hacer._

-¡NO, BASTA! -despertó de la pesadilla.

Su frente estaba sudorosa y su respiración agitada, sus ojos estaban bañados en lagrimas, miró a su alrededor y se vio en su habitación ya iluminada por la luz matinal, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, observó a Ben entrando por el umbral de la puerta rápidamente y la vio toda alterada y asustada.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con preocupación.

Rey no respondía del shock, Ben se limitó a acercarse y a abrazarla, ella se aferró a sus brazos, comprendió todo, no era la primera vez que sucedía, de nuevo, ese sueno, esa pesadilla en la que siempre aparecía el maldito Poe.

-Fue una pesadilla -la tranquilizó.

-Él te mataba -decía entre lagrimas aferrándose a su pecho.

-No -la consoló Ben tomándola de la cabeza–. Mireme, aquí estoy, estoy bien.

Rey lo miró con alivio, recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su protector, poco a poco el miedo se fue disipando.

-Está bien, no me iré a ningún lado, si así lo desea, aquí estaré.

Rey alza su mirada y lo ve a los ojos, aún con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, acarició la mejilla de Ben y le sonrió de una manera melancólica, no pudo hacer mas que besar delicadamente sus labios.

-No te vayas -le dijo informalmente.

-No… -la tomó de la mano-. No iré a ningún lado.

Ben la abrazó con fuerza mientras besaba tiernamente sus labios, un beso que poco a poco había tomado intensidad, no quería aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de la situación pero era tarde, hacia meses que anhelaba estar en esa situación con ella, los dos, en la misma cama, no importaba si no hacían el amor, solo quería que estuviera a su lado, compartir el mismo calor, abrazados el uno del otro.

No pudo evitar subir de tono las caricias, los besos comenzaron a fundirse entre si, Ben acariciaba con gentileza cada centímetro de ella, sus respiraciones aceleradas protestaban el enorme deseo entre ambos, Rey rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Ben, el calor aumentaba provocando que la ropa comenzara a estorbarles, al fin esas tan anheladas caricias por parte de ambos, Ben saboreaba cada rincón de su piel, su cuello, sus hombros, sus labios, ella se aferraba a él como si se fuera a escapar. Ben besaba su cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban con suavidad hasta sus pechos, inició tocándolos con suavidad hasta que comenzó a estrujarlos con sumo deseo, eso provocó que Rey soltara un ligero gemido; sus miradas se encontraron y no hallaron mas que puro amor en los ojos del otro, no había mas pensamientos sobre nada, Ben la despojó del camisón dejándola al desnudo, intentaba grabarla en su memoria, tanto se había imaginado su cuerpo que verla al fin frente a él había superado hasta sus mejores sueños , era simplemente perfecta, le sonrió con dulzura y nuevamente besó con lentitud sus labios, Rey también intentaba deshacerse de la ropa de su amado y poder verle en su máximo esplendor, sintió como Ben nuevamente acariciaba su cuerpo, redirigiendo sus dedos a través de su torso hasta llegar a su entrepierna, quiso sentir aquello que hacía mucho no sentía pero de un flashazo a otro en lugar de ver a su amado Ben sobre ella miró un rostro bastante peculiar, Poe sonriéndole mientras intentaba toquetearla de nuevo, Rey cambio su expresión y cerró sus ojos con fuerza para despertar de la pesadilla, los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente, Poe golpeándola y penetrándola a la fuerza, comenzó a sentir náuseas y mucha rabia.

-¡No! ¡No! -intentaba alejar a Ben-. Para! No!

-¡Perdón! -se alarmó alejándose-. ¿Pasa algo?

Rey se sienta sobre la cama algo agitada abrazándose a si misma para taparse, dejó a Ben a medias, el corazón quería salirse de su cuerpo, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó preocupado.

-Lo siento -sollozaba llevándose las manos a la cara hundida en la pena-. No puedo.

-¿Hice algo mal?

-No -interrumpió-. Soy yo, soy...

Ben empezaba a entender las cosas, era claro que estaba recordando un trágico momento.

-La última vez que estuve en esta situación no fue... -suspiró bajando la cabeza-. No fue nada agradable.

-Entiendo -la tomó de la barbilla-. Está bien -la abrazó fuertemente-. No hay prisa, será cuando esté lista.

-Ben -lo llamó mientras aun seguían abrazados-. Dejemos los formalismos.

Ben sonrió y besó su cabeza -Como tu quieras.

Rey le miró con ternura e inocencia, eso lo volvía loco, loco de amor por ella.

-Hay que desayunar algo -se levantó de la cama.

-No te vayas -le pidió.

Ben la miró, ella lucia confundida, necesitaba consuelo, estos meses los estaba llevando bastante difícil, solo quería que ella estuviera bien.

-Quédate conmigo.

Ben se acercó nuevamente a la cama, se sentó y se recargó en la cabecera y atrajo a Rey contra su pecho, ambos no dijeron mas palabras, solo se acurrucaron el uno al otro, sumidos en sus propios sentimientos, cada uno dedicándolo al otro, Ben pensó que era hora de volver a ofrecer su propuesta de hace 3 meses.

-Sé mi esposa -le susurró mientras miraba al techo

Rey sonrió con sus ojos cerrados aferrándose a abrazar con mas fuerza al hombre que estaba comenzando a amar sin medida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Varias semanas habían pasado desde la proposición que ahora se estaba volviendo una realidad, la venganza estaba pasando a segundo plano por ahora, y era algo sensato, Ben quería que Rey se recuperara completamente de su estadía en el hospital para retomar su vida, en semanas anteriores aunque veía que ella se esforzaba por levantarse de la cama y entrenar como ella misma lo había pedido, lo cierto es que la sonrisa le tardó en regresar al rostro, y no es que no sintiera que ella no lo amara, pero comprendía que perder un hijo no era algo de lo que alguien pudiera recuperarse en cuestión de días, él lo sabia, tampoco se reponía de haber perdido a su madre, por ahora lo que importaba es que ahora Ben iba a unir su vida con Rey para siempre y todo ese dolor algún día iba a desaparecer.

Sin embargo, Ben no se quedaba de brazos cruzados, seguía en la búsqueda del malnacido, pero no tenían ninguna pista del paradero de Poe, era como si el hijo de puta se hubiese esfumado, evaporado en el aire, Ben investigó al burdel que frecuentaba meses atrás y por algunos rumores, se le vio por ultima vez con una rubia, la cual salió con él la ultima vez hace 3 meses y jamás se les volvió a ver.  
Ben acudió con investigadores pero jamás pudieron resolver el misterio de la desaparición de la chica ni del secuestrador, eso llenaba de angustia a Rey, quería buscarlo y hacerlo pagar y ahora el imbécil se había borrado del mapa, la situación se estaba complicando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegó el día de la boda y Rey aguardaba en su habitación, miraba por la ventana el jardín que estaba siendo arreglado y adornado para la ceremonia, llevaba ya puesto su vestido blanco y su peinado.

Ya iba a comenzar una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo con alguien que si merecía la pena, alguien que iba a proteger de ella, que la amaba de verdad.

Ben también se sentía nervioso, pero mas que nada emocionado, al fin iba a tener a la mujer que había querido durante todo este tiempo, al fin iba a ser suya, iba a ser su mujer, su compañera, su otra mitad, no podía imaginar a su hermosa mujer caminado al altar, sin duda estaría bellísima.

No faltó mucho para que Ben aguardara por Rey en el salón, pero, ella no aparecía, miraba el reloj, ya todos estaban en el jardín, optaron por invitar a un numero bastante limitado de personas, dadas las circunstancias en el pasado no querían arriesgarse a volver a vivir otra masacre de tal magnitud, solamente eran los novios, el juez, Hux y los miembros de seguridad; Ben comenzó a desesperarse y tuvo que subir las escaleras e ir por ella, escuchó a unos metros unos estruendos desde la habitación, se alarmó y se acercó a la puerta, oyó golpes y muebles quebrándose, no dudo en entrar estrepitosamente y miró a su novia de pie forcejeando con un sujeto el cual tenia el velo de la novia enredado en su cuello, el vestido de Rey salpicado en sangre.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó desconcertado.

-¿Quién te envió?- dijo ella con furia.

El sujeto escupía sangre por la boca, apenas podía pronunciar palabra.

-¿QUIEN TE ENVIÓ? -volvió a apretaba sin piedad el velo.

-Rey! -la llamó Ben, miraba el semblante de odio en su novia.

-Dam…

-¿Quién?

-Dameron -logró decir el hombre.

Rey soltó al hombre que cayó al suelo tosiendo desesperado por recuperar la falta de aire, Ben desenfundo su arma y le dio en la cabeza al tipo sin titubear, provocando un pequeño salto en Rey por el estruendo.

-Qué pasó exactamente?

-No sé, solo, entró a la habitación con una navaja e intentó matarme.

-¿Te hizo daño? -la tomaba de la cabeza, tenia un semblante terrible.

-No, estoy bien.

-¿Segura? -la miraba un tanto consternada-. ¿Y toda esa sangre?

-Es suya -apuntó al sujeto.

-Como lo..

-Ni siquiera se esforzó en defenderse -respondió Rey-. No entiendo.

Ben se asomó por la ventana en el pequeño jardín aguardaban Hux y el juez, no había movimientos sospechosos.

-¿Será prudente continuar con la ceremonia?

Rey se vio a si misma, se había arruinado el vestido por completo.

-No tiene importancia -Ben se acercó a ella y tomó su mano-. No importa que ropa usemos este día, lo que importa es que hoy seremos marido y mujer.

Rey le sonrió y asintió, no tuvo tiempo de hablar cuando escucharon el gran estruendo afuera, gritos y balas por todo el jardín.

-No de nuevo -dijo Rey.

Ambos se miraron de nuevo y corrieron fuera, no antes de que Rey tomara un par de armas mas, ahora si ya no era una indefensa chica, miró a los guardias corriendo, miraba a todas partes buscando al malnacido de Poe, ¿cómo mierda el podía saber todo de ellos? ¿Y ellos no podían saber en donde estaba? ¿Cómo es que estaba al tanto de todo?

Rey caminó entre el jardín y miraba a uno que otro imbécil que disparaba, levantó su arma para apuntar pero fue incapaz de apretar el gatillo, no estaba en el mismo escenario que en el los entrenamientos, esto era algo real y podía morir en verdad, miraba a Ben a lo lejos, contraatacando, seguía a la expectativa que el perro se manifestara pero nada. Rey no se atrevió a disparar ni una sola bala, se limitó a buscar a Poe con cautela.

Ben miró cerca de la entrada un auto desconocido, corrió hacia él y lo vio… ahí estaba, ese hijo de perra maldito, notó que bajo del auto con un arma en las manos.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar -dijo Poe con una sonrisa y levantando su arma.

Ben no iba a perder mas tiempo y se dirigió hacia él, antes de que pudiera apuntarle con el arma, escuchó un disparo, cuatro ojos se abrieron de par en par sorprendidos, uno de ellos cayó de rodillas en el suelo se tocó la herida, sus manos se llenaron de sangre.

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
